Love, Life and Legacy
by princess.xoxo
Summary: Amy is Raw's newest Diva, her new best friend is well loved Diva and the WWE want everyone to know it. The WWE have big plans for Amy, if she follows the rules, so what will happen when she becomes close with the not so loved members of the Raw roster....
1. Meet Amy

'I can't wait to see you on Raw tomorrow' the cute little boy wearing a John Cena shirt and DX armbands said as he had his sticker book signed.

'Well sweetie, I'll wave especially for you okay' the attractive brunette smiled handing him back the book she had just signed with her pink sharpie, before kneeling down next to him and putting her arm around him as his Mother took a picture.

'Have a good day sweetie' she said waving goodbye to him as he left, she sat down to continue waiting for her flight.

Quite a few people approached her for pictures and autographs as she waited, and she happily obliged. She even let two teenage boys give her a kiss on either cheek while they took a picture.

'Thanks so much Amy, our friends are going to be so jealous' they said still blushing slightly from meeting one of the WWE's newest Divas.

'It's no problem, thank you' she smiled back as she flipped her extremely long brown hair out of her face.

Soon, it was time for her to board her flight to Albany, New York where this week's taping of Raw was taking place. She spent most of the flight being approached by fans that she seemed very happy to talk to, and take pictures with. After four hours they touched down in Albany, and as she made her way through baggage she met more fans before leaving the airport in a cab.

'I'm sorry to be a nuisance, I know you must have people asking all day, but is there any chance I could ask you to sign something for me? My son is a huge wrestling fan. He is never going to believe you were in my cab.' the taxi driver asked as they pulled up outside the Hilton hotel.

'Of course you can, it's no problem at all' she smiled. The taxi driver fumbled around for something for her to sign and as she realised he didn't have anything for her to sign she reached into her bag and took out her boarding pass signing it with her pink sharpie, she handed it to him and he thanked her profusely,

'My son is going to be so happy, thank you. Thank you so much.' he said as he helped her get her bags to the hotel.

'Honestly, it's not a problem. Take care and thanks again' she smiled thanking him for his help and handing him some cash.

'Amyyyyyy, your here, Hi baby' an attractive young blonde said as she ran over and pulled her into a hug.

'Kelly! How are you? I've missed you' the brunette said hugging her back.

'I'm okay sweetie, you looking forward to tomorrow's show?' the blonde asked.

'Sure am' Amy replied as she picked up her luggage,

'Let me get some of them.' Kelly said picking up one of Amy's many bags. 'I've already checked us in, the room is amazing, we've got one of the big suites with a huge bathroom and of course, I've got drinks chilling.' the blonde smiled leading the way to the elevator.

'Oh Kelly, you know me so well!' Amy smiled as they made their way to the elevator.

The girls had been friends for a while now, they back in June when Amy was at the WWE H.Q. in Connecticut, before she even made her debut. Stephanie McMahon had introduced to two of them as they will be doing a photo shoot and interview for the upcoming Holiday edition of the WWE magazine. Kelly was getting a huge push lately and Stephanie and the creative team thought allying the two of them up together would be great, not only for the WWE, but for them as well.

'So what are the plans for tonight sweetie?' Kelly asked as they stepped into the elevator.

'I don't mind, I've not got anything planned.' Amy replied.

'Are you not with the wife?' Kelly asked her giving her a playful nudge as she pushed the elevator buttons.

'Nope, tomorrow night!' she said, 'You not with the boy face?'

Kelly scrunched up her nose and shook her head, 'Tomorrow night! So are we going to have a wonderful fantastic girly night with lots and lots of alcohol?' she said with a huge grin.

'Hmm, that sounds good to me.' Amy replied, grinning back at her.

Once they reached the 17th floor they made their way out of the elevator. Kelly lead them to room 104, they entered the room and put Amy's things into the empty bedroom. The suite was great, two good sized bedrooms and a massive bathroom, which as you can imagine, comes in handy for two Diva's.

'I've already unpacked, so, I am going to go to get us both a drink and help you unpack okay?' Kelly said as she walked away to get the drinks. She got two glasses, put some ice in both of them and poured a rather large measure of vodka into each, she topped it up with red bull and then added a pink bendy straw. She walked into Amy's bedroom and handed her the drink. Amy took a sip,

'Perfect' she smiled at her.

She lifted her suitcase onto the bed and unzipped it to reveal another bottle of vodka and a lot of clothes. Kelly took the vodka out and put it on the bedside table.

'You know we're going to have an awesome weekend right?' she winked at Amy.

'I expect nothing less when I'm with you anyway Kel' Amy grinned. She started taking out the clothes and putting them on hangers. Kelly did the same and the case seemed to empty pretty quickly.

'These are sexy' Kelly said holding up a leopard print bra with black lacing and a pair of matching panties. 'Your wife is in for one hell of a treat' she said cheekily.

Amy laughed, 'Shut up Kelly, as you very well know we do not consummate the marriage, and we don't plan to either. Ever!' she said snatching the underwear off her and rolling her eyes with a smile.

'Well if he sees you in that you are gonna have a seriously hard time restraining him, and I mean hard in the literal sense' Kelly chuckled rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her drink.

'Ew, that is just wrong and like you said, he's the wife because I could kick his ass.' Amy smiled cheekily as she took out the last remaining items in the case, before placing the empty case next to the wardrobe and lifting a huge travel bag onto the bed.

After they finished unpacking Amy's things, Kelly made them both another drink.

'You wanna go grab dinner after this drink, then come back get changed and head down to the bar?' Amy asked as Kelly handed her the drink.

'Mmmm sounds like a plan' Kelly said raising her glass, 'To a brilliant drunken night.'

'I agree, an extremely brilliant, extremely drunken night' Amy winked raising her glass.

The girls finished their drinks and went to down to the hotel restaurant, when they arrived there they were noticed by three teenage boys. Amy waved at them while Kelly blew them a kiss, leaving them blushing. They took a seat and started to look through the menu when the boys stood up to leave, still staring. Kelly beckoned them over, and the three of them looked a combination of excited and terrified.

'Hey boys, you okay?' Kelly asked them. They all nodded their heads, with their mouths opened slightly in shock, and cheeks blushing as they stood in front of two extremely attractive women.

'We're here to see the show tomorrow' one boy said.

'Well now we'll make sure we do our absolute best to put on a good show.' Amy smiled at them.

'Sorry to be rude, I know you're about to eat, but is there any chance? Would it be okay? Could we possibly just get a quick picture with you?'

Kelly smiled, 'Of course you can, group photo or separate?'

'Separate' 'Together' two of the boys said then looked at each other in confusion.

'Whatever is easiest for you' the third boy said, still blushing and possibly even shaking.

'I'll tell you what, you've caught us in a good mood, we can do both' Amy said smiling and pulling one boy over towards her. She had her arm around his waist she placed his arm around her shoulder, Kelly took photos of each of the boys with Amy then Amy did the same while they posed with Kelly. Kelly then got one of the waiters to take a picture of them all together.

The boys thanked them for their time and the girls gave them a hug before sitting back down to order their food.

'I'll have the grilled chicken and veggie mix please' Amy said handing over her menu to the waiter,

'And I'll have the same please' said Kelly politely.

'So you and the boy face? Is everything good?' Amy asked as they ate their food.

'Yep' Kelly nodded and smiled, 'You and the wife?' she asked.

'Oh of course, the boy loves me' Amy said with a laugh.

'You don't need to tell me.' Kelly said raising her eyebrows and giving Amy a cheeky smile.

'It is possible to just be friends with someone you know' Amy said back with a smile on her face.

'Of course it is, but you know you're pretty damn hot' Kelly smirked.

'Well, thank you' Amy said with a wink and jokingly tossing her long, thick, chocolate brown hair.

'Seriously, he wants you, and if we're being specific, so does half the male roster.' Kelly said cheekily.

'Oooh, lucky me then, a good selection huh' Amy joked giving Kelly a cheeky wink.

After they ate dinner, they went back up to the hotel room and Amy poured them both another drink before pulling out a bottle of Cherry Sourz from one of her bags.

She made them both a vodka and redbull and poured them each a shot. They both drank the shots and then picked up there drinks. They had two more drinks and three shots each before they decided to get ready and go down to the hotel bar.

Kelly had her blonde hair curled and wore an electric blue bandeau style dress with a black bust and some matching blue heels.

Amy had her dark brown hair down and wore a black lace, backless bodycon dress with a small bow at the top of the spine, as well as a pair of black heels.

'You look hot' Amy winked at Kelly as they showed one another there outfits.

'You look hotter' Kelly said with a huge grin on her face.

'Do not, now let's have another shot and then go downstairs' Amy said grabbing the bottle of Cherry Sourz. They actually ended up having three shots each, and left the room in a half drunken giggly state.

As they walked into the bar two men in the corner wolf whistled, the girls just burst out laughing and headed straight to the bar.

'Can we have two vodka redbulls and four shots of cherry sourz please?' Amy said flashing the barman a flirty smile.

'You girls can have anything you like' he said giving them a wink which started them laughing again.

'Turn this music up a bit' Kelly said blowing him a kiss. He did turn the music up and they both downed the shots and made their way over to a booth on the other side of the bar. They sat down and starting sipping there drinks when two guys walked up to them and sat down.

'Urm, is it just me or did we totally not invite them over?' Kelly said playfully to Amy.

'Well, we just couldn't resist coming and seeing the two hottest Diva's in the WWE' said the guy with the longer hair.

'Oh yeah? What if the two hottest Diva's in the WWE didn't want to see you?' Kelly replied jokingly back at him.

'You don't need to play hard to get with us Blondie, Why wouldn't you want to see us? He's the Shaman of sexy, and I'm The Miz, and I'm awesome' the short haired guy said seeming shockingly unembarrassed of just saying that out loud.

'Right okay, not only can I not believe you would ever be so lame enough to actually use that sentence in real life, since when the hell do you call yourself The Miz outside the ring. I think we're gonna be calling you Mike.' Amy said smiling at the both of them.

'Call me what you want baby' he said with a smirk, 'I'm still awesome.'

Amy and Kelly just looked at each other and laughed.

'So, Mike, John, are you going to go buy us a drink or leave us here dying of thirst?' Kelly said tapping her finger nails on the table. The guys both smiled and shot up to go buy the drinks.

'Good boys' Amy said giving them a wink as they walked away.

'I love you, you know' Kelly slurred putting her arm around Amy.

'I love you to, best roomie ever ever ever' Amy grinned back at her...

Mike and John came back with a shot of Cherry Sourz and a vodka redbull for each of the girls. The boys were drinking Jack Daniels and coke.

'So you girls look pretty wasted already, just so you know, you don't have to get drunk just to be able to admit your hot for us' John laughed, Mike gave him a high five.

Amy laughed, 'as if you guys are that lucky, plus, have you seen the size of her boy face?' she said pointing at Kelly.

'Hmm yeah good point, I suppose it's just you, me and Mr awesome over here then' John said jokingly winking at Amy.

'Yeah in your dreams' Amy laughed.

'Every night' John said blowing a kiss over the table to her, they all just laughed.

They had another round of drinks and carried on the chatter about all kinds of useless things, pretty much how fantastic Mike thinks he is before the guys had to leave.

'Anyway ladies, as much as we would love to stay and hear you declare your undying love for us, we have to go, some of us have to be up at five am, we don't just roll out of bed with abs like this' John said lifting his shirt and flashing his abs at the girls.

The girls both whistled at the sight of the perfectly toned, perfectly tanned abs. They stood up and gave Mike and John hugs and said goodbye. After they left, Amy and Kelly both decided to dance before getting another drink.

As they were dancing nearly everybody was staring and a couple of people even took out their cells to take pictures/videos, they loved the attention, posing for the people who were taking pictures and then taking pictures with a few people.

They ordered one more drink before the barman came over and told them he was shutting up for the night. They finished off their drinks and made their way up to the hotel room. They both went into the bathroom and brushed their teeth before sitting down with a glass of water.

'I'm glad you taught me this trick, every time we've gotten wasted and I've drunk water before going to sleep I've woke up hangover free.' Kelly said stumbling as she topped up the glasses with some more water. Amy smiled at her and carried on drinking her water.

'John is really hot don't cha think?' Kelly grinned at her.

'He is pretty fine, but you have the boy face so stay away, John probably values his life' Amy laughed.

'Hmm, the boy face' Kelly said unenthusiastically.

'I thought everything was good?' Amy said sitting up and leaning towards her.

'It's not that things are bad, but sometimes I just, I duno. I'm still paranoid about him and that skank bag.' she said. Amy just laughed and gave her a reassuring smile.

'Look, you know, I know, there is no competition. He wouldn't ever go near her again after the way she treated him.

'Maybe, but sometimes I just, I feel like, I feel like a bitch. He's never done anything untrustworthy but I still feel paranoid.' Kelly said with a sigh.

'Well, we can talk about this tomorrow if you want to, but right now, you should get your drunken paranoid ass to bed so we can get up bright and early tomorrow, you've got someone's ass to kick!' Amy said putting her arm around Kelly's shoulder and pulling her into a hug. They hugged for a few minutes before saying goodnight and making their way to their bedrooms.


	2. Mister & Missus

The next morning Kelly ordered up some breakfast which they both ate in Amy's bed, they spent most of the time talking about last night's events and the matches scheduled for tonight, Kelly had a match against Layla, Amy wasn't in a match tonight but was going to be doing commentary for Kelly's match with Eve Torres, who has recently been in a few matches with Layla herself.

Kelly and Amy decided that they would spend the day shopping, eating lunch and then doing some more shopping before heading over to the arena for tonight's show. They arrived at the arena at about six, two hours before the show began and headed straight to the locker rooms. They both straightened each other's hair and then did their make-up, they chatted with other Diva's and all wished one another good luck.

Before either of them knew it, It was time for the show to start and a stagehand came in and told Kelly she needed to get ready for her match, Amy stood with her as she took her place in the gorilla position ready to make her entrance.

'Go make me proud baby' Amy grinned at her as she squeezed her hand.

There was a TV right next to the gorilla position and Amy and Kelly could see exactly what the people at home could see, Layla standing in the ring waiting for Kelly,

Michelle McCool then appeared on the titantron.

'Kelly Kelly, last week I told you if you could beat Layla in three matches I would give you a shot at my championship' she said. 'So get out there right now and try your best, just know that you at your best isn't even as good as me at my worst'

The crowd booed Michelle and Layla, before Kelly's music hit, she hugged Amy before making her way through the curtain, as she made her way to the ring the crowds were cheering for her and chanting her name.

Once Kelly and Layla were in the ring, Jerry 'the king' Lawler got in and wished Kelly luck telling her to make the red team proud. The crowd cheered again.

'Ladies and gentleman at this time I would also like to introduce mine and Michael's guests on commentary for this evening, Amy and Eve!'

The crowd were going crazy and Eve and Amy made their entrance to the Raw music. They made their way into the ring were Jerry greeted them, they wished Kelly luck and then made their way out of the ring to the announcers table.

'The following match is scheduled for a one fall' Justin Roberts announced as the bell rang.

'_So, Amy..... Eve. Let me just say that it's lovely to have you here with us at ringside' Michael said to the girls as Jerry kissed Amy's hand._

'_Thank you, it's lovely to be here with you' Amy smiled as she adjusted her headset._

'_Yeah, pleasure is all ours' said Eve with a smile as Jerry kissed her hand._

'_So Amy, you and Kelly have had a pretty close relationship since you arrived here on Raw?' Jerry said to Amy who was watching Kelly dominate Layla._

'_Yeah we have, since I arrived she's been amazing. I actually met her a few weeks before I made my debut, in Stamford. Stephanie introduced us because she knew even then, she wanted us to cover the holiday edition of the WWE magazine, which we are actually going to be shooting in just a few weeks. But yeah, we just clicked. We room together, we travel together, we text each other when we aren't on the road. We're just really good friends.' she replied._

_'Oh my god. Kelly Kelly and Amy. I think that's what we all want to wake up to this Christmas, and it looks like we might just be in luck!' Jerry laughed._

'_And Eve, you've not been here on Raw very long but we've seen you strike up a close friendship with both Amy and Kelly' Michael said to Eve._

_'Yeah definitely, I mean, myself and Amy were both new here. We were in the exact same position, people might think just because I've been in the industry a while it wasn't a big change, but it was, it's a complete transformation. So me and Amy kind of helped each other along the way, and then I got to know Kelly through Amy and she's just been great, she's such a lovely girl!' she smiled as she watched the match, cheering for Kelly._

_'So, we have it officially here. Amy, Eve and Kelly Kelly really are good friends?' Jerry said as the crowd were chanting Kelly's name._

_'You sure do, you heard it here first' Eve laughed._

'_And a head scissor takedown from Kelly Kelly, Layla is down and… what… what the hell... Natalya?!'_

Amy and Eve dragged off their headsets and jumped up out of their chairs from the table, Kelly was distracted by Natalya as Alicia Fox crept into the ring behind Kelly. Amy slid in and grabbed Alicia's legs taking her down. Natalya jumped into the ring and Eve jumped in at the exact same time and speared her. Amy had dragged Alicia out of the ring, and Eve had thrown Natalya out. As Alicia found her way to her feet Amy hit her with a dropkick. Layla was just about back on her feet when Kelly hit her with the K2, she was down for the count. The bell rang.

'Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, Kelly Kelly' Justin announced as Amy and Eve got back into the ring and raised her arms. They started to make their way up the ramp when Michelle McCool appeared on the titantron again.

'The next match, it's you three against Layla, Alicia and Natalya. You can feel good now Kelly, but you will not get your dirty hands on my championship' she smirked as she patted the belt she had over her shoulder.

Amy and Eve raised Kelly's arms again and the crowd cheered.

'Bring it' Kelly shouted.

As they got backstage most of the other Diva's came up and congratulated them.

Amy and Kelly made their way back to the hotel before the show had finished because they weren't doing anymore filming and they both wanted to get ready for dinner.

They arrived back at the hotel at ten past nine. By the time they both showered and done their hair it was 10.30pm, Amy had just finished her hair but was only wearing a towel when there was a knock at the door.

'Kel could you grab that for me please' she shouted.

'Sure thing honey' Kelly shouted back as she opened the door, 'It's the wife'

Amy made her way out of the room to see Ted, who pulled her into a hug. The two of them had been pretty good friends since Amy made her debut on Raw nine weeks ago.

'You girls were awesome tonight' he smiled at them both. They thanked him and as Amy walked into her room he followed.

'Just let me put some clothes on and I'll be ready to leave' she said to him as he sat on her bed.

'Please, don't let me force you into putting clothes on' he said playfully with a cheeky smile.

There was a knock on Amy's bedroom door, and Kelly poked her head round.

'I'm gonna go meet Dave now, have a good night you two.' She winked at them both, they said the same to her and Amy told her to say Hi to Dave for her.

'Close your eyes Junior' Amy said looking over at Ted, he made a sad face. 'I could just gouge them out instead if you like?' she said to him. He closed his eyes and Amy dropped her towel and slipped into some underwear.

'You can look now, pervert' she said smiling at him.

'Wow' he said, his mouth dropped.

'Oi, eyes back in your head... Now' she said throwing the towel at him.

'Can you do this for me please Junior' she said picking up a necklace. He stood behind her and she lifted her hair so he could see what he was doing. His breathing got heavier and his hands were shaking slightly, he hoped she hadn't noticed. Of course she had.

She turned round and smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, 'Thank you Mister.'

'Anytime' he said smiling at her, his hands still shaking slightly. Amy looked into her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a black vest with 'Princess' written on the front in jewels. She pulled them on and then put on a pair of black flats.

'Aww, my missus looks beautiful and so tiny standing in front of me' he said putting his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

Mister and Missus were their pet names for each other, it was in reference to the fact Kelly always says they act like they're married. Obviously, she knew there wasn't really anything going on between them, they're just really good friends, with a very flirty friendship, and they like to tease each other.

'So what do you want to eat?' Amy asked Ted.

'Well, you look pretty tasty' he said giving her a cheeky wink.

'Don't I always mister, so McDonalds?' she laughed.

'Sure, to both of those questions' he winked as they made their way out of her room.

McDonalds was only a two minute drive away from the hotel so it didn't take them long to get there at all.

While they were in the car Ted asked Amy if she wanted to spend some time with his friends next weekend, she said she wasn't sure and he looked pretty disappointed.

Amy didn't have a problem with his friends, she didn't really know them. She had met Cody twice for about five seconds each time, and she had never met Randy, he had been out with a shoulder injury for a few weeks and last week when he came back he was really busy training.

She was kind of worried about the things she had heard about Randy being a jackass, and the fact she thought he was absolutely gorgeous. She didn't want to either hate him or embarrass herself in front of him.

'You scared about your big match on Sunday?' Amy asked him as he drove,

'It's me and Cody, stuck in a cage, with Shawn Michaels and Triple H. Now I know we're gonna get our asses handed to us, I'm just hoping it isn't handed to us with any foreign objects' he said with a slight laugh. It didn't matter whether he was scared or not, Amy was scared for him, of course Ted was a good wrestler, but when he's stuck in a cage with two of the greatest wrestlers of all time, who are guaranteed, through job description, to beat him. That was pretty scary.

When they arrived at McDonalds Amy noticed a little boy staring at them, she knew he must have recognized them from TV and gave him a wave. He ran over to them,

'I know who you are, your Amy from WWE' he said grinning at her, 'and your that nasty bully what beat up Triple H.' he said glaring at Ted, 'Why are you with him?' he said to Amy looking confused and giving Ted an evil glare.

'He's my friend, he's actually really nice in real life' she smiled at the boy trying to explain that just because Ted was a baddie on screen it didn't mean he was in real life.

'He's not your boyfriend is he?' the little boy asked.

'No way' Amy laughed. Ted grabbed Amy and started trying to kiss her on the cheek, 'I am, she loves me' he teased.

'Don't listen to him' Amy said. The boy's mother ran up to them and apologized for him disturbing them. Amy told her it wasn't a problem as she led him away, they waved goodbye.

McDonalds was really busy so they decided to get the food and take it back to the hotel room. As they drove back to the hotel Amy was laughing at how everyone thought Ted was horrible in real life.

'You don't, you know you love me' he said cheekily.

'In your dreams Teddy, in your dreams' she said resting her head on his shoulder. They got back into the hotel room, and Ted was complaining the food was too cold to eat, yet he still managed to eat every last crumb.

Amy finished her chicken nuggets and decided that she felt like a drink.

'Do you want a drink Junior?' she asked Ted as she stood up to get herself one.

'Sure, but you know if you want to hook up you don't actually need to get me drunk' he said giving her a wink.

'I know I wouldn't Teddy, but that is just never ever ever going to happen.' she said pulling tongues at him.

'Give in, you know you want me' he said flashing his cute smile.

'Shut up and just drink Junior' she said handing him a drink and pouring them both a shot and then sitting back down next to him.

'So, tell me all your secrets' he said putting his arm around her shoulder.

'What makes you think I have secrets?' she said looking into his eyes and sipping her drink.

'Hmm, well tell me things I don't already know then' he said.

'Erm, I'm awesome, actually, you already know that don't you?' she said pinching his cheek.

'Yes I do, so which lucky people are on the receiving end of your awesomeness, must be a few people you've got your eye on' he said.

'Junior' she said pulling a shocked face. 'Nobody is privileged enough to be on the receiving end of my awesomeness, but there are some hot people' she winked.

'Did I tell you, I decided you're my best friend? That means you have to tell me stuff' he grinned.

'Oh I have to do, well, other than you obviously' she laughed 'your roomies pretty hot I guess' she said as she took a sip of her drink.

Ted looked shocked. 'I should have guessed.'

'Why?' she asked

'Everyone likes Randy' Ted said feeling slightly jealous.

'How do you know I don't mean Cody?'

'Do you mean Cody?' he smirked.

'Well no, but I'm not saying he's unattractive either'

'But you like Randy?' he asked.

'I don't like him, I don't know him, I just think he's hot, what about you anyway Mister, anyone you've got your eyes on?' she said pouring another drink and handing it to him.

'I duno, I don't think so, I mean, they wouldn't be interested anyway' he said resting his head on hers. She slapped him on the chest.

'Oi, that's my best friend you're talking about, he's quite the catch' she said smiling at him.

'You have to say that, it's like, best friend rules or something' he said pulling a pouty face.

'Maybe, but I don't have to do this do I?' she said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He grinned, 'don't be getting to excited mister, it was a one off.' He pulled another pouty face.

'Not gonna work Teddy, not at all.' she said as she leaned forward and poured herself another drink, Ted was only on his second drink and she was pouring her fifth, not to mention the shots they've drank. She felt slightly light headed as she had another shot.

'Jeez Junior, you're gonna be in luck if I keep drinking at this rate.'

Ted pulled a sad face, 'I'm not that bad am I, that you'd only want me when you're wasted?'

'Baby, there isn't enough alcohol in the world to make me want you' she said teasing him. He carried on pulling a sad face. She gave him another quick peck.

'Ha, I knew you wanted me, shall I just do you a favour and kiss you now' he said making a kissy face at her.

'If you value those lips I wouldn't even dare' she said wriggling away from him playfully. Just then, the door opened and Kelly and Dave were standing there.

'I'm so sorry sweetie, I thought you were out, we'll just go to my room to give you some space' Kelly said looking guilty.

'Like hell you will, you can sit your ass down and have a drink with us' Amy said smiling at them both.

'Are you sure?' Kelly asked looking at Ted. He nodded

'Maybe Amy will give into temptation and admit she wants me seeing you two love birds together anyway' he said jokingly. 'Plus who am I to say no to a guy that size' he said looking at Dave.

They sat down and Kelly poured everyone another drink, even though Ted still hadn't finished his second one.

'So Dave, you and Rey Rey teaming up on Sunday. I have to say I'm actually so looking forward to seeing that' Amy smiled at Dave.

'Hell yeah, should be a good match' he smiled back at her, 'what about you DiBiase, scared about your match?'

Ted just laughed.

They were all drinking for an hour or so when Kelly said she was getting tired.

'I guess I'll head back to my room' Dave said, 'Thanks for a great night Kel' he said kissing her on the head. She looked disappointed that he was leaving.

'Hey Dave, don't go on my account' Amy smiled, 'I know if I was out for the night you'd be staying over so don't let it stop you'

Kelly looked at her thankfully,

'Are you sure?' he asked, 'I don't want to overstay my welcome.'

'Your welcome is officially not overstayed' she said, 'Now go to bed.'

They both stood up and it was obvious Kelly was a bit tipsy. She walked over to Amy and kissed her forehead and whispered thanks.

'So Teddy, you gonna have another drink with me?' Amy said to Ted as he quickly finished his drink.

'You sure you don't want me to leave?' he asked. 'Certain!' she smiled at him.

'It's three now, I need to be back by about four so I don't wake up the guys' he said. He rooms with Randy and Cody, and they've made rules that no-one goes in between four and eight so nobody gets woken up.

'Tough luck Junior, you're not going' she grinned. He pulled a sad face. 'You'd like me having to sleep in the hallway wouldn't you?'

'I probably would' she said playfully. 'But you can do that another night maybe? You can stay with me tonight? I mean, you can't leave me drinking on my own can you?'

'You sure you wouldn't rather I called Randy over to come and spend the night with you instead' he asked teasing her.

'Oh, you're just so funny' she said sarcastically rolling her eyes before handing him a drink in answer to his question and then flashed him a smile. They finished that drink and decided it was time to go to sleep. Check-out was at 10am and it was already 3.40am.

Amy needed a good few hours sleep or she wakes up in such a bad mood. As they were making their way into Amy's room, she tripped and Ted caught her. He wrapped his arms around her, and maybe, for two tiny seconds she thought there may have been enough alcohol in her system to make her want him. She was never going to tell him that of course, and decided to blame it on the large amount of alcohol she'd consumed. As they got into the room Amy started to undress, she slipped off her jeans first and then her top. Ted had already taken off his shirt. She started to try unhooking her necklace but couldn't manage.

'Urgh Teddy, I still can't do this, can you help me please?' she said giving him a look that meant he just couldn't say no.

He stood behind her and moved her hair out of the way, he could feel her bare skin against his and it was………. distracting. He fumbled around with the clasp for a minute or two before he managed to unhook it, after he unhooked it, he didn't move, and neither did she. They just stood there for a minute, until he felt himself shiver, she felt it to.

'Cold in here' he said when she turned round to face him, he knew that that was a lie, and so did she.

They both slipped into her bed and at first they just lay on their backs, after a few minutes Amy rolled over so her head was on his arm, a few minutes he moved his arm so it was around her and she was lying on his chest. He could feel his heart beating faster, and he could feel her breathing heavier.

Amy opened her eyes and sat up, it was five to nine. She didn't even realize she'd fell asleep, but she had. She climbed out of bed and put on the first thing in reaching distance, which happened to be Ted's shirt. She went over to the wardrobe and picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt which she left on the end of the bed then began stuffing her things into her case. Ted sat up and smiled at her,

'Now this is definitely something worth waking up to, Good morning.'

She smiled back at him, 'Breakfast?'

He climbed out of bed and stood in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'I have to get back and pack my stuff before checkout, but I'll take that breakfast next weekend if it's still on offer?' he said flashing a cheesy grin. She pulled off his shirt and handed it to him, knowing he'd be even more reluctant to leave.

'You are evil' he said playfully.

'You love me' she winked at him.

'I do, Thanks for letting me stay' he said, 'now give me another hug before I go.' She walked him out to the door and said goodbye. As she made her way back to her room Kelly came out of her room,

'Hey sweetie, you just missed Dave, he said thanks for letting him stay last night'

'No problem' Amy smiled at her, 'Everything good with you guys?'

'Yepp, I'm gonna leave now, but I'll see you next week, have a safe journey honey and if you ever need a favour, I owe you one' Kelly told Amy as she hugged her goodbye.

She left and Amy carried on with her packing before leaving. Before she even got to the airport she got a text message:

**From; Ted - Tue 29th Sept**  
_Hey missus, had a good time with u this weekend  
Be safe + ill c u soon.  
Cant wait 2 c u Saturday  
up2 u if u wanna hang with boys (so u can check out Randy) :-p  
or just go 4 dinner or something. Ted xx_


	3. Nothings gonna change us

**To; Kelly - Sat 3rd Oct**  
_Hey baby!  
R u at hotel?  
If so what # are we?  
Amy xxx_

Amy sat in the lobby of the hotel for a few seconds before she got a reply.

**From; Kelly - Sat 3rd Oct**  
_I'm here :D  
F 11 101 xxx_

She stuffed her phone back into her purse and made her way over to the elevator, she pressed the buttons for floor 11 and when she got there, found room 101.

'Roomieee service' she laughed through the door as she knocked. Kelly answered the door and pulled her into a hug,

'It's been less than a week since I seen you, and I've been texting you none stop but I've missed you like crazy`

'I've missed you too' Amy smiled as she made her way into the room, Kelly once again helped her with her unpacking.

'Kel, I was wondering if, seeing as you aren't gonna be with Dave tonight. You could do me a huge favour?'

'Anything' Kelly replied quickly.

'Well, you know how Junior has spent time with my friends. He wants me to do the same, and I really don't want to go by mys…….'

'No problem, tell them they can pick us up about eight' Kelly interrupted before Amy could even finish her sentence, she was so happy to hear her say that she could of kissed her.

'Thank you so much, Kel it means a lot to me, Junior is such a good friend and I felt bad not wanting to spend time with his friends when he's spent time with mine before' Amy said getting up to give her a hug.

'Anytime, don't ever hesitate to ask' Kelly smiled.

**To; Ted - Sun 4th Oct**  
_Hey mister,  
still want to hang out tonight,  
if you aren't bored of me already? Amy x_

She carried on unpacking and about ten minutes later got a text back.

**From; Ted - Sun 4th Oct**  
_could never get bored of u,  
what u want 2 do?  
It's completely up2 u. Ted xx_

She couldn't help but smile when she read the message, 'he's so sweet' she thought to herself.

**To; Ted - Sun 11th Oct**  
_I want to hang out with youuuu :D  
& your boys? Amy x_

She carried on unpacking but this time he text back a lot quicker,

**From; Ted - Sun 4th Oct**  
_:D  
I can't wait 2 show you off :P  
have I ever told u ur amazing?  
How about we go for dinner then drinks.  
Pick u up at 8.30? Ted xx_

She thought it was cute he offered to 'pick her up' when they were in the same hotel.

**To; Ted - Sun 4th Oct**  
_you've mentioned it a few times ;-p  
sounds good, Kelly will be with me 2? Amy xx_

**From; Ted - Sun 4th Oct**  
_that's fine, will c u then.  
+ by the way u r amazing :D xx_

'So you and the wife, things are going well?' Kelly asked.

'Yep brilliant, he's such a great friend' Amy said to her.

'Friend for now' Kelly smirked.

'And what is that supposed to mean?' Amy said looking shocked

'It's clear he pretty much worships you.'

'We're just friends.' she said quickly.

'So you two have never, you know'…? Kelly asked with a suggestive wink.

'Nope, nothings ever happened.' Amy replied unpacking the last of her case.

'Have you ever wanted it to?' she asked with a cheeky grin. Amy blushed.

'Oh my god, you have, you have, you've wanted Ted DiBiase' Kelly said seeming very amused.

'Shut up Kelly, it was like one time or something and I was wasted!' Amy said still blushing.

'You're gonna consummate your marriage' Kelly said in a sing song voice pulling tongues at her.

After Amy finished her unpacking, they decided to go for a quick workout before getting ready for dinner. After a 45 minute workout they rushed back to the hotel room to grab a quick shower and get changed before dinner.

At 8;30 exactly there was a knock at the door, Kelly answered, and there was Ted, Randy and Cody.

'Come in guys' she said inviting them in, 'with any luck Amy won't take too long.'.

Amy was in her room getting ready. She could see them through the gap in her door but didn't want to go out until she looked absolutely perfect. There was a knock on the door and Ted walked in, he hugged her and she told him she'd really missed him. He said he'd missed her too.

'You look beautiful as always missus, you ready to go?' he asked.

'Ready as I ever will be' she said smiling at him.

He had his arm round her as they walked out the room. 'This is Randy and you remember Cody?' he said pointing at them both.

'I sure do' she said smiling at Cody. 'Hey, nice to meet you' she said to Randy.

'Hi, you too. Quite the catch you've got there Ted' Randy winked at him.

'Oh I wish' Ted laughed, 'She brutally rejects me all time' he said making a sad face.

Amy held out her hand and he grabbed it flashing her a smile. The guys said Amy and Kelly had to decide where they were going for dinner and Randy said he likes to act like a 'true gentleman especially if he's spending the evening with beautiful women'

Kelly said they should get in the car and stop at the first place they see. The five of them were in Randy's car, Randy and Cody were up front while Kelly, Amy and Ted were in the back. The first place they saw was Applebee's they decided to go there. All the boys had the steak while Amy and Kelly both had chicken.

They decided they would head back to the hotel bar so they could take back the car to the hotel so that Randy could drink as well.

When they arrived back to the hotel, the boys got the drinks while the girls went to the bathroom to touch up there make-up. When they came back there was a drink and shot waiting for them, vodka and redbull with ice and a pink straw and a cherry sourz.

Amy was impressed by the fact Ted remembered what she liked to drink, even down to the detail of the straw.

After a couple of drinks it was obvious everyone was having fun and Amy and Kelly decided to dance, drunkenly, but still managing to look extremely sexy.

As the girls went to sit back down Randy stood up to get more drinks. He asked Amy to go with him, and she did.

'I just wanted to say, you're really really hot' Randy whispered to her, which completely took her by surprise.

'Thanks' she said 'you aren't too bad yourself' she said giving him a flirty smile.

'Would I be a terrible friend if I said I wanted to kiss you?' he asked, looking into her eyes.

'Why would you be a terrible friend?' she asked him.

'I don't wanna tread on Ted's toes so to put it.'

'Me and Junior are just friends, you wouldn't be treading on anybody's toes' she whispered into his ear. 'What the hell am I playing at' she thought to herself.

They went to sit back down and Amy tried not to think about what Randy had just said, she didn't want to find herself getting, distracted. Cody started speaking to her and told he'd been really impressed with her on Raw so far.

'You looking forward to tomorrow?' she asked him. He nodded.

'I'm just gonna run up to the room and grab my cell' Randy said, 'wanna come with to keep me company?' he asked Amy.

She didn't' know what to say, Ted looked worried, but she told him she'd only be a few minutes, he kissed her head as she gave him a hug.

'You sure you're not just bored of me' he asked pulling his pouty face.

'I could never be bored of you' She grinned kissing his forehead.

'You know you're in there don't you' Kelly said as Amy walked away.

'As if' Ted laughed.

'No seriously, she's attracted to you.' Kelly said.

'She said that?' he asked curiously.

'She's wanted you… but I can't anymore than that, best friend rules' Kelly grinned.

'To be honest, I knew she was too good to be true, she must be blind' Cody laughed nudging Ted.

Amy and Randy were in the elevator, she felt pretty shy. He kept smiling at her, and she found his smile overly sexy.

'Looking forward to tomorrow?' she asked trying to make conversation. 'I sure am, looking forward to getting back my title' he smirked. 'So are you having a good night? He asked her.

'Yeah It's been fun' she said avoiding eye contact, 'you had a good night?'

'It's been great' he said moving towards her. He pushed back her hair and put his hand on her face, his lips grazed past hers, he pressed his lips against hers and started kissing her passionately. He put his hand on her thigh and pushed her against the door, she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Suddenly the elevator door opened and she tried to compose herself, she couldn't believe she'd just made out with someone she only just met. And enjoyed it! She decided to wait outside while he went in the room to grab his cell as she didn't trust herself not to jump on top of him and have him there and then. He grabbed his cell and they made their way back to the elevator.

'Don't go quiet on me now Cutie.' he said to me nudging her.

'Sorry, I just, well, you took me by surprise' she said.

'Good surprise or bad surprise?' he asked as they stepped into the elevator.

'It was a pretty good surprise.' she said shyly.

They reached the ground floor and walked back into the bar to join the others. Cody pulled Amy by her hand so she was sitting between him and Ted. Ted's leg was shaking slightly after what Kelly told him. Amy didn't realize why and put her hand on his knee to stop it shaking.

'Did you get what you wanted Randy?' Cody asked as he handed them all a drink.

'I did Cody, I got exactly what I was after.' he said with a sexy smirk on his face and looking directly at Amy.

Ted decided seeing as Amy had her hand on his knee, he would put his hand on her knee, moving towards her thigh playfully.

'Do you like your fingers Junior?' she asked him.

'Not as much as you would.' he replied, Amy was so shocked it took her a few seconds to think of a comeback.

'Well if they go any further up my thigh, you're gonna lose them, and not in the way your thinking you pervert' she said giving him a playful slap on the hand.

'REJECTEDDDD' Cody laughed.

Ted pulled a pouty face and said she'd hurt his feelings, she said that she was sorry and if it wasn't impossible she'd of kissed them better.

'We can have a substitute place for my feelings if you want.' he winked at her.

'Do you guys like, wanna take the party upstairs?' Kelly asked as she finished her drink.

'Well, I didn't really plan on sharing her but if that's what it takes to get a piece, sure, let's go party upstairs' Ted said putting his arm around Amy then pulling tongues at Kelly.

'I actually said I'd go meet John for a few drinks but you guys go ahead.' Randy said, Amy wasn't sure she was relieved or disappointed.

'Come on then guys lets go, Randy, have fun, I know we will' Ted said slapping Amy's ass as she stood up.

Randy said goodbye and then hugged Amy, 'We should do this again sometime' he said winking at her.

'Yeah okay, it's been fun, oh and good luck in your match tomorrow' she said flirtily as they left to make their way upstairs.

Making their way upstairs Cody held Amy and Kelly's hands as they were rather drunk, as they found out when they fell on top of each other. They walked into the girl's room and Amy told the guys she was just going to get changed.

She didn't realize Ted followed and only figured out he was standing in the doorway when she took off her top. He made a shocked face. She slipped out of her jeans, and he made an even more shocked face.

'Come here Junior' she said, he walked towards her. She turned her back to him and asked if he could unhook her bra for her. His hands were shaking, she liked teasing him, it was fun. He managed to unhook it and she let it slip to the floor. Still with her back to him, she bent down to the floor to pick up a shirt. He placed his hands on her waist. He couldn't contain his excitement, his breathing was so quick he thought his heart might just beat right out of his chest. She stood up and pulled on the shirt and turned to face him.

'Jeez Junior, don't be such a pervert. Thanks for the hand though.' She said looking down at his hands that were still on her waist.

'You are a tease, a horrible, evil…' as he said that she put my arms around his neck and pushed herself against him.

'I'm? I'm what?' she whispered into his ear.

He just shook his head. She pulled away and pulled tongues at him.

'Tease!' he said, as she walked out of the room. Kelly and Amy had both had the same idea and Kelly was also just wearing a shirt and underwear.

'Wow, what a view, why have I not been invited here before?' Cody smirked as Amy and Kelly sat down. Kelly told Cody to pour them all a drink, which he happily did. It was definitely the alcohol having an effect on the girls, they were both flirting outrageously.

'So do you two like, kiss when you're bored?' Cody asked the girls playfully.

'Yeah sometimes' Kelly winked at him, his jaw nearly hit the floor.

'Do you wanna see?' she asked trying to keep a straight face and placing her hand on Amy's knee.

They were both laughing, mainly at the excitement on his face.

'You're messing with us?' Cody said at the invitation.

'What do you wanna bet?' Kelly said.

'Yeah, I mean, what do we get if we prove it?' Amy winked cheekily.

'Two very very very very excited men?' Cody asked.

'If they are very very very excited slave men for the night that could be a deal?' Kelly said.

'Deal' Cody said. The girls looked at Ted. He looked absolutely gob smacked.

'You won't, I know firsthand how much of a tease you are' he smirked at Amy.

'Okay, if we do it, you're our slaves. We don't do it, she kisses you instead' Kelly said to Ted.

'That's an offer you can't refuse Teddy bear.' Amy winked at him.

'You're on, it's a deal' he said enthusiastically.

'Whoa whoa whoa, hold on two seconds there Blondie. There are two of us, and that only benefits him if you don't do it.'

'Okay, we'll both kiss you if we don't do it' Kelly said to Cody, 'Won't we babe?' she said winked at Amy.

'Yep, it's a deal' Amy and Kelly were both laughing, they were so drunk. It was one of those times were they were so wasted they'd do anything just for a laugh.

'Get into slave mode already boys, pour us a drink.' Amy said to the both of them, who were practically glowing with excitement.

'You haven't won ye….' Kelly leaned over, and put her hand on Amy's face and started kissing her. Amy put her hand on her neck and started kissing her back.

'Oh my god, oh my fucking god, Ted, we've just died and gone to heaven.'

'I thought we said to pour us a drink' Kelly smirked.

'I, I, I can't. Ted, pour them a drink' Cody said still staring at them both.

Ted started laughing hilariously,

'Cody's to excited to move' he said through laughter. Amy and Kelly started laughing too,

'Aww baby, you think that was exciting, you should be here on a Sunday night' Amy winked at him.

'Can we come over tomorrow?' Ted said quickly.

'Please please please, we'll be your slaves' Cody begged.

'What you think Kel, shall we let them?' Amy said to her giving her a wink.

'You should let us Kelly, you really should' Cody said sounding somewhat desperate.

'Okay then, I actually feel like going to bed now' Kelly said playfully putting her hand on Amy's leg to tease the boys, 'So you two can go now, and come back tomorrow after the show, if your still breathing obviously'

Cody looked disappointed, 'Do we have to go? You can go to bed we don't mind watching do we Ted?' He said looking at Ted. Ted shook his head.

'Nope, that's the deal boys, you want the pleasure of our company tomorrow. You go back to your room now, to get your energy up for being our slave boys tomorrow' Kelly said winking at Cody.

Cody got up and walked towards the door, 'Thanks for a good night guys, we'll look forward to tomorrow.' he winked. Amy and Kelly both gave him a hug.

'Guys, were gonna be like two seconds okay' Amy said pulling Ted by his hand into her room. Kelly poured her and Cody another drink while they waited.

'Are you okay baby?' she asked Ted who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

'Yep' he replied smiling at her.

'You know you're not a very good liar, plus, you love me, you shouldn't lie! What's wrong favourite boy on this whole massive planet' she slurred, losing her balance. He pulled her onto his knee.

'I miss you when I'm not with you' he said looking into her eyes. She kissed him on the forehead,

'I miss you too'

'You and Kelly you aren't actually gonna, well, you know, are you?' he asked her.

'Nahuh, nope, I've only got eyes for you anyway Junior' she laughed. He didn't know if she meant that or not, but figured he should ask when she's not so drunk.

'Good, cos I'd be super jealous if you cheated on me, you are MY missus after all' he said pulling a pouty face.

'Junior, please be careful tomorrow.'

'I'll be fine'

'you best had be Junior, or I'll be really upset. Good luck mister'

'Thank you, I'll see you after the show right?'

'I tell you what gorgeous, after the show come spend the night?' she said smiling at him,

'Cody can have the sofa. You can be with me?'

'Sounds great' he said smiling. They stood up to leave the room, but as they did Amy grabbed him and gave him a massive hug. He kissed her on her nose, it made her nose wrinkle. He felt like his heart was melting.

'Have I ever told you your adorable?' he said to her.

'Nahuh, you can spend all the time you want telling me tomorrow though' she said smiling at him,

'Have I ever told you you're amazing?'

'You might have mentioned it once or twice' he said resting his chin on her head.

'Okay then, have I ever told you I love you because you're my mister and my mister is just the best?' she said looking up into his eyes.

'Nahuh, nope, I think I'd remember that one' he said. He kissed her on the head, 'I love you to missus, and I'll see you tomorrow.'

Kelly opened the door and looked in,

'You ready Teddy? Cody really wants me, you should take him back for a cold shower.' she laughed.

'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Kelly. Thanks for a good night' he said touching her arm as he walked past her, Cody and Ted left and Amy and Kelly walked back into Amy's bedroom.

'I need to talk to you' Kelly sighed. 'I need to talk to you to' Amy said, 'Stay in here tonight?'

They both got into bed, 'So what do you need to talk about?' Amy asked her.

'Two things' she said, 'Firstly, we're okay? We kissed, it hasn't changed anything?

Amy smiled. 'Don't be stupid, I love you. I had a brilliant night, nothings gonna change us.

'Me to' Kelly said. 'I enjoyed not being with Dave tonight, and I enjoyed flirting with Cody.'

Amy looked shocked.

'You and Cody could be cute, we had loads of fun tonight, but you have Dave. So let's just say don't let tonight count for anything, but if you feel like that again. Sort it'

Kelly smiled at her, 'So what do you need to talk about?'

'I kissed Randy, I kissed Randy on the way up to his room, it was just a kiss nothing more, but we kissed' she said quickly.

'Okay baby, well tonight was tonight, if it happens again we sort it. Otherwise we leave it' she said smiling at her.

'Yep, I love you Kel, goodnight.

'I love you to sweetie.'


	4. Your taking a risk

'Wake up lovely' Kelly said giving Amy a slight nudge, 'We have breakfast!'

Amy woke up and smiled at Kelly, 'Good morning baby' she yawned.

'Good morning to you. Now let's eat because we've got loads to do before tonight' Kelly smiled as she scraped back her blonde hair and passed Amy a cup of coffee.

The girls ate their breakfast in bed before getting ready for the day ahead. Tonight was Hell in a Cell, neither of the girls had matches but they were going to be there and today they had four different signings to attend.

Amy showered while Kelly picked out what she was going to wear, after Amy finished up Kelly showered.

They both took a while to do their hair and make-up before getting changed.

A limo arrived at the hotel at 12pm to take them to their first signing of the day, they spent 90 minutes there before leaving for another signing where they also spent 90 minutes.

The next signing was quicker because Nikki and Brie Bella were there too, after 60 minutes they headed over the fourth and final signing of the day. They spent an hour signing, and another 45 minutes taking photographs with fans as they left to go back to the hotel.

By the time they arrived back it was 6pm and after re applying makeup and changing clothes it was time to head off to the arena.

Both the girls felt sick with nerves, Amy because she was worried about Ted's Hell in a Cell match against DX were it was guaranteed he'd take one hell of a beating and Kelly, about Dave's match.

Dave was a pretty big guy and could handle himself, it wasn't the getting hurt part she was worried about. It was him losing, she knew he would be devastated if he and Rey didn't beat Jericho and The Big Show, Kelly was kind of thankful though, at least he had the chance to win. Ted and Cody didn't. They were told they would be losing. No choice about it, they could do whatever they liked to DX, as long as DX won.

Amy and Kelly entered the arena through the backstage doors, they seen a lot of people they knew, they wished John Morrison luck in his match against Dolph Ziggler, and Melina luck in hers against Alicia.

Kelly went off to go find Dave to wish him luck before his match,

Amy couldn't find Ted because he was training up until the match before his, but she did find Drew, aka Drew McIntyre.

'Hello lovely lassie' he said as she approached him in his strong Scottish accent.

'Hey Drew! First pay-per-view tonight huh, good luck' she grinned at him.

'Aye, thanks although hopefully I shan't be needing luck' he replied, she loved his accent.

'Can I get your number? Maybe next time we're in the same town for the show we can have a drink?' he asked her.

'Give me yours and I'll give you a text' she smiled handing him her phone to put in his number.

'There you are, stored and saved as The Chosen One' he laughed.

'Wow, well store and save me as something interesting too yeah'

'You are interesting! Anyway, I best be off. Need to warm up but I'll speak to you soon'

'Bye, and, I know you don't need it but. Good luck' she said giving him a hug.

Amy seen Eve down the hallway and ran over to her to say hello, they ended up staying together for the rest of the show.

Kelly came back from seeing Dave and looked quite upset.

'You okay sweetie?' Amy asked her as they took their seats in the VIP boxes with the rest of the rosters who weren't in the show tonight.

'Dave just seemed, weird. I don't know.'

'Don't worry about it babe, he's probably just stressing over his match' Amy said with a reassuring smile, her, Eve and Kelly all sat together as the show began.

First match of the night was Undertaker vs. CM Punk in a Hell in a Cell match. Undertaker defeated Punk to win the World Heavyweight Championship.

Second match of the night was John Morrison vs. Dolph Ziggler in a singles match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship, John Morrison retained, much to the delight of 99.9% of the crowd.

Next match was Melina defending the Women's Championship against Alicia Fox, which she didn't seem to have a problem with, beating Alicia and retaining her title.

Fourth match was Dave's match, he was teaming with Rey Mysterio to take on 'Jeri-show' for the Unified Tag Team titles, and the crowd were going absolutely crazy for them. So was everyone in the VIP box! But unfortunately, they didn't manage to pick up the win which meant Chris Jericho and the Big Show retained the titles.

Fifth match was Orton vs. Cena, and it was a brilliant match. Kelly was rooting for Cena, and Amy was rooting for Randy. She always had up until now, and didn't want to stop just because she felt rather awkward about kissing him. Eve wasn't really backing either and said they no matter who won they deserved it.

'I did not expect so many Orton chants' Amy grinned as the 'RKO' chants echoed through the arena.

'I know! And can you hear the 'we want blood' chants' Eve laughed.

Randy won the match winning back the WWE Championship, and his win got a great response from the crowd.

After the Orton vs. Cena match it was time for the singles match, Drew McIntyre vs. R Truth. Amy was backing Drew, while Kelly, Eve and pretty much everyone in the box wanted R Truth to win, much to Amy's delight. Drew won and she sent him a congratulatory text.

**To; The Chosen One - Sun 4th Oct**  
_well done :D  
My good luck paid off I see!  
U should be really proud  
1st ppv and u win!  
Go out and celebrate in style! Amy xo._

Next match was a Triple Threat for the WWE United States Championship. Amy knew that Ted and Cody's match was after this and sent Ted a quick text.

**To; Ted - Sun 4th Oct**  
_Good luck mister!  
2 u and Cody!!  
Be careful!  
I'm in the upper left VIP box  
but will run down & be backstage  
the 2nd the match finishes!  
be safe, I love u x_

Kofi Kingston beat The Miz and Jack Swagger to retain the US Championship and after that match was over, it was only a few minutes till the next one began.

DX's entrance music hit and out came Shawn Michaels and Triple H.

There was no denying the fact the crowd loved them, everyone loved them.

They had barely made their way down the ramp when Cody and Ted appeared out of nowhere and attacked them from behind. The crowd were booing them like crazy, but they just carried on beating them, outside of the Cell. Triple H managed to overpower Ted, slamming him into the side of the cell and then over the announce table.

As both Shawn and Triple H turned their attentions to Cody, Amy felt herself getting more and more nervous. Cody was thrown onto the announcers table but suddenly, Ted came from behind Triple H slamming him into the cell. He threw him over the barriers and into the crowd, they ended up fighting on the ramp when Cody used a metal chain to knock out Triple H before he delivered Cross-Rhodes, after a few minutes of 2 on 1 to Shawn Michaels, Cody locked the cell from the inside leaving Triple H outside of the cell.

Amy couldn't help but feel slightly relieved, she knew that DX were going to win, but felt pretty glad it was only going to be Shawn beating them and not Triple H as well. Triple H was soon up on his feet and made his way to the cell to find the door had been locked, there was no way in.

Soon the odds soon started turning and Shawn Michaels was managing to fight off both Ted and Cody. Shawn hit Ted with sweet chin music, and Amy thought the match was over. She was wrong. Triple H was smashing into the steel door with a chair, he seemed to do more damage to the chair than the door though.

After many failed attempts at opening the door, Triple H turned and walked away.

'Was this planned, this whole two on one thing?' Eve asked Amy presuming she would know.

'I have no idea, all I know is Legacy lose.' she replied keeping her eyes glued to the ring.

'Triple H!' Santino yelled. Triple H was running down the ramp, with a pair of vault cutters.

As soon as he was in he started beating on Ted and Cody, before punching Ted with same metal chain he'd been punched with earlier, he then pedigreed him before Shawn Michaels dragged him outside of the cell. When it was just Triple H, Cody and Ted in the cell, Triple H locked the door.

It didn't take long at all for Cody to be pinned, but in all fairness, it wouldn't take anyone long to get pinned if they'd just received the beating Cody had.

The second the match finished she stood up quickly.

'Follow me down, I said I'd be backstage for when Junior got back there' she said walking away.

When she arrived backstage she seen John Cena, she'd spoken to him a few times but nothing much.

'Hey, you gave a good match tonight' she smiled as she stood next to him waiting for Ted to come backstage.

'Thanks Amy.' he smiled back at her.

Kelly and Eve found Amy before Ted or Cody had even left the ring.

'Hey Amy, I gotta go now but I'll see you soon okay' Eve said as she hugged Amy before leaving. Amy took out her cell to see if Ted had text her back before the match.

**From; The Chosen One – Sun 4th Oct**  
_Aye, thanks 4 the good luck :D  
Ill b sure 2 celebrate!  
C u soon xxx_

'Who the hell is the chosen one?' Kelly laughed as she read the text.

'Oh, that's Drew'

'Drew, Scottish Drew, Drew you called Hot Drew?'

'Haha Drew Galloway, aka McIntyre, and he is hot!'

'But you like DiBiase better?'

'Who said I liked DiBiase' Amy said blushing slightly.

'Speak of the devil' Kelly said as she nodded behind Amy.

'Junior! You said get your asses handed to you, not have Cody beaten within an inch of his life' she said as she moved quickly towards Cody.

'Are you okay?' she asked him. He was limping, he obviously wasn't okay.

'Yeah, I'll live.' he replied. Amy pulled him into a hug.

'It was a really good match though, I'm proud of you both' she smiled as she hugged Ted.

'You guys still wanna stay over tonight?' Kelly asked them. They both nodded.

'Go get changed and we'll leave. You can shower in our room, I just wanna get outta here' Kelly said with a half smile.

'We'll meet you back here in ten?' Cody smiled as he limped away.

'What happened with Dave sweetie?' Amy asked her sensing something was wrong.

'He just seemed off with me, and he won't see me tonight because he's 'not in the mood' and I don't mind not seeing him but, 'not being in the mood' isn't a good enough excuse really, uhh listen to me, ignore me. I'm just being selfish and paranoid again'

'You'll be fine' Amy said pulling her into a hug.

Ted and Cody came back a few minutes later ready to get back to the hotel, they had packed everything this morning so they wouldn't need to do it the next morning before they left for Pennsylvania.

They got a cab back to the hotel and Cody went for the first shower, while Ted had a beer. After Cody had finished up in the shower, he got changed in Kelly's room whilst Ted showered and Amy went to her own room to get changed leaving Kelly alone, on the phone. Ted to went into Amy's room after his shower and she was sitting on the bed.

She looked over at him, he looked gorgeous, standing there in nothing but a towel, drops of water still running down his perfect abs.

'Stop it' she thought to herself.

'Are you okay missus? You've been quiet since we got back' he asked her, he knew that something was bothering her.

'Yeah I'm fine, I just. It's nothing' she sighed. She couldn't exactly tell him the truth, that Kelly said she liked him and she could actually be right.

'Now get some clothes on your sexy ass so we can go drink' she grinned

* * *

**Ted's POV**

Sometimes I wonder if we think alike, I know she's just my friend, but sometimes it feels like so much more than that. Sometimes, I wish it was more than that. She turned her back to me and started to undress, I hate it when she does that. I hate it because I love it. I shouldn't look at her the way I do, but I can't help it.

She changed into a T-shirt and a pair of microscopic shorts. It's hard when she's wearing so little not to think about certain things.

'Come on Mister, let's go drink' she smiled holding her hand out for me to take a hold of. I did and we walked out to the lounge, where Cody and Kelly had drinks ready for us.

I felt like drinking, a lot. I know we had an early start in the morning, travelling on the coach to Wilkes Barre but I didn't really care.

We didn't actually spend long drinking, but we all seemed to drink really fast.

Meaning by the time Amy said she was ready for bed, she was drunk.

She slurred her goodnights to Kelly and Cody before heading off to her room, I said goodnight to the other two before following her.

She climbed into bed and I climbed in next to her, she rolled and I placed my arms around her.

'Junior, I think I drank too much' she mumbled in her adorable drunken voice, her legs scraped past mine.

'Are you planning on running away from me or do you just think I won't be able to keep my hands off you and might sexually assault you in the night?' she asked.

'Erm, well I'm definitely not running away and I'm pretty certain I'm not lucky enough for the second option' I joked, even though I was joking. It was true.

'So what are these' she said tugging at my jeans, 'still on for, you never sleep in jeans.'

'Oh, I'll take them off then shall I bossy boots'

'Yep, but just so you know Junior, you are that lucky. So you're taking a risk' she whispered.

Well that made things…awkward. Now I felt like I should keep them on even more because her saying that has made all kinds of feelings pop up, literally, and I didn't want to be stabbing her with uncontrollable parts of my anatomy.

'You're drunk' I laughed.

'I really am, but your still hot' she replied. I knew I couldn't listen to every word she said because she was drunk, but knew I had to at least say something or I'd be kicking myself tomorrow.

'Not as hot as you though' I said.

'No, you're hotter'

'I'm not'

'You are'

'I'm not'

'Junior, there's something I need to tell you and it's stupid and I know you won't even care then I'll look like a dick for even mentioning it but I need to tell you because, it's you. And because I want you to hear it from me rather than anyone else and I was going to tell you another time, like when I wasn't drunk but now I need to tell you because Junior, I really really really want to kiss you but I kissed Randy last night'

I knew already, Randy had been proud as punch that he'd kissed her and had no trouble telling me the following day, and sure I felt like wiping that smirk off his face at the time. But Amy didn't know I knew, and I didn't see any reason to tell her otherwise.

'Wow, well. I like, I love the fact you wanted to tell me yourself, and well. I want to kiss you too' I told her.

We were lying face to face now, her hand was on my neck and my hand was on her back. I wanted to kiss her, I really did, and even though she'd said she wanted to kiss me, I didn't want to kiss her first in case she didn't want me too.

I didn't have to wait long before she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I think my heart may have stopped beating for a second, or twenty.

The kiss was becoming more passionate, and somehow, I'm not sure how, it's a blur. I ended up pretty much on top of her…….. I pulled away.

'Sorry missus, I can't do this because you're really drunk, and I'm never gonna do anything you could regret or hate me for'

'That's why you're perfect Junior' she smiled as she rolled back into my arms. I couldn't help but think at some point I may kick myself for not seeing exactly what opportunity I'd just missed out on, but I'd rather be kicking myself than have her hate me.

'Junior, on the 17th me and Kelly go to Florida, for the magazine. I want you and Cody to come with us' she whispered.

'If we don't have any matches then we'll try' I whispered back to her, kissing her on the forehead before she fell asleep.


	5. Say goodbye to that championship

Ted awoke the next morning to Amy's bedroom door being flung open, and Cody standing there.

'Get out' Ted yelled.

'But I ju….'

'Out'

'I just need to'

'Goodbye Cody'

'I just...'

'Now…Go' Ted shouted as Amy threw her pillow in the direction of Cody.

'He's an absolute pain in the ass' she mumbled into the duvet.

'Yeah, I'm sorry about him. I need to get going now, got to be on the coach for 10;30am but I'll see you tonight' Ted yawned as he sat up.

He rolled over to Amy and kissed her on the nose, it did that wrinkling thing that makes his heart melt.

'Did anyone ever tell my best friend she's adorable?' he smiled.

'A few people, did anyone ever tell my best friend he's a damn good kisser?' she replied, making him blush.

He was just happy she remembered they had kissed.

'Coming to Florida?' she asked with a cheesy grin.

'I hope so, I'll find out today if we're free' he smiled at her as he climbed out of bed and gathered up his things. They all said goodbye before Cody and Ted left. They were travelling by coach to Pennsylvania, but Amy and Kelly were going to be on a different coach from them.

Kelly ordered up breakfast for them to eat on the coach whilst Amy quickly threw all her things into her cases. They got on the coach at 10;20am and ate there bagels on there, the journey gave them a good chance to talk, mainly about Dave and how things were not working for him and Kelly. Kelly decided the best thing to do was end things, they were quiet for half hour or so before Kelly spoke.

'I can't believe you kissed DiBiase, I said you weren't just friends' she said smiling and nudging Amy.

'We are just friends, it was just a drunken…thing. I kissed you, doesn't mean we're madly in love does it huh?' she said nudging her back and raising her eyebrows

'And anyway, I can't believe you let Cody sleep in your room and you didn't even kiss him, last week you thought you had a crush on him!'

'Pfft, that's different and you know it firstly, Cody only slept in my room because he's really hurt his leg and sleeping on the couch wouldn't of helped, we were just very drunk which meant flirting. And I know I'm not really happy with Dave, but I wouldn't ever cheat on anyone. Plus, it's probably all my fault anyway, being so paranoid about Melina is probably clouding my judgement or whatever.' she said with a look of guilt sweeping across her face.

'Look Kel, I think we just need to stick with what we said, you are not happy with Dave and you shouldn't stay in a relationship because you think it's your fault you're not happy' Amy said as she took a hold of her hand.

Kelly sighed and nodded as she gazed out of the window.

'It'll be okay, and just think the week after next we'll be in Florida, just make sure Dave doesn't find out my wife and his bitch are coming with us or he might get weird and think something has been going on.' Amy said to her with a smile. Kelly smiled back at her.

They had been able to have a catch up about last night, Turns out they both invited the boys to Florida with them for their interview and photo shoots. That was why Cody had run into Amy's room this morning, to check it was okay with Ted. Ted and Cody had text them back earlier saying they had no matches and would be able to go to Florida.

'So, you don't like DiBiase? Kelly said raising her eyebrows at Amy.

'Well of course I like him, he's my friend' Amy replied sarcastically.

'You know what I mean, let's simplify it huh? Do you think he's hot?' Kelly said.

'I don't think he's hot, I know he's hot.' Amy said casually.

'Did you enjoy kissing him?' Kelly asked desperately trying to prove a point.

'Yeah…..'

'And you'd kiss him again right?'

'I duno, probably'

'You like him, just admit it.' Kelly said nudging Amy.

'There's nothing to admit, and even if there was. I wouldn't. He's my friend, I wouldn't ruin what we have now.'

Amy knew that she did like Ted, but like hell was she going to admit it and risk ruining their friendship.

Kelly just wanted to get everything with Dave out of the way. They arrived at the hotel in Pennsylvania at about 2 o clock.

Amy was going to go over to the arena and train for an hour or two before the show while Dave came over for Kelly to speak to him.

Just as they checked in Dave called Kelly and said he would be there in half an hour, so Amy said she would unpack later on.

'I hope it goes okay sweetie' Amy said giving her a hug as she made her way out of the room.

Amy arrived at the arena and walked into the locker room and could hear two voices. It was Melina and Layla, Melina and Kelly had had issues since the day Kelly had started seeing Dave because Melina has history with him, and Kelly hadn't got along with Layla since their ECW days.

'Oh my god Lina, no way!' Layla said sounding very shocked at whatever it was she had just been told.

'Tell me that again so I know I heard you right.'

Amy made sure she was out of sight and waited for the reply.

'Well, me and Dave have been seeing each other since the week after he got with superslut, he isn't gonna break up with her though while I'm Women's Champ in case it gets out and looks bad on me, especially seeing as her and her new little friend are McMahon's poster girls at the moment. But, he is going to get rid of her soon so we can be together properly. We're meeting up later tonight, just gonna order in room service and, well, you know…' Melina said suggestively.

Amy could feel her blood boiling that was her best friend they were talking about.

'When I have my next match against her, I'll whisper it right before the match starts, she's gonna be so hurt she will refuse the match, therefore I'll win and there won't be a championship for her and don't worry Lina, no one will find out because she's gonna be far too humiliated to tell anyone.' Layla said sounding highly delighted at the idea of humiliating Kelly.

Amy was so angry she couldn't take it anymore. Just as Melina was about to say something else she stepped out from behind the lockers and looked at them both. They looked terrified. She walked up to Melina and before she could even defend herself punched her in the face.

'That's for being a skank'

She turned to Layla. Layla tried to back away, and Amy slapped her,

'And that is for being a jealous malicious bitch.'

She turned to walk away.

'Oh, and by the way 'Lina' you can say goodbye to that championship.' she said as she walked away.

She could hear Melina sobbing, but she didn't care. She had other things to care about, like what the hell was she going to say to Kelly, and then it clicked. Kelly was about to break up with Dave and take all the blame for the ending there relationship.

Amy ran out of the arena so fast and jumped into the rental car, the hotel was only a few minutes away but she needed to get there before Dave did.

She drove as fast as she could and screeched into the car park at the hotel, she ran in as fast as she could and seen Dave getting into the elevator.

She jammed her foot between the doors and stepped in, she smiled at him, and then the doors shut. She punched him in the face, he pushed her away and screamed at her

'What are you doing you crazy bitch?'

She punched him again.

'If you're going to cheat on my best friend don't do it with some fucking skank that's going to tell the whole locker room' his face dropped.

'I can explain' he said looking mortified.

'Save it you fucking idiot, I'm gonna tell you what you're going to do. Unless you want everyone to find out what you've been up to?'

He looked at her as if he was about to cry, for a second she felt sorry for him. But then she thought, all those times Kelly had said she was paranoid, she had every reason to be. The poor girl had been beating herself up over being suspicious and the whole time she was right.

Amy was so angry.

'Dave get out of this hotel and don't speak to her until she speaks to you, I'm telling her everything and if you even dare speak to her without her asking you to, I mean it, you won't know what has hit you. Oh and IF she tries to speak to you and you even consider ignoring her I'm telling everyone about that slut'

The elevator reached Amy and Kelly's floor and they stepped out.

'I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt her' he said.

'Too fucking late Dave, now go away' she said angrily. He grabbed her arm,

'Amy, I never meant for it to turn out like this.'

She considered punching him again, but reconsidered.

'Dave, I know you probably didn't, but it did. And the worst thing is, it's Melina. She fucked you over in the past. Kelly was never anything but perfect to you.'

'Are you telling me that if I wasn't there and she had the chance she would sleep with someone else she'd say no?' he said.

Amy lost her temper again.

'I can fucking guarantee it Dave, are you calling my best friend a slut?'

'No, no I would never, ever say that about her, I care about her' he said, his eyes pleading with Amy.

'I need to go see my best friend Dave, I will do what I can to keep this under wraps. The story will be Kelly finished with you, what you do afterwards is your own choice. Nobody can judge. You might want to tell Melina to quit telling people things if she doesn't want the whole world to know.' she said as she pulled her arm out of his grip and began to walk away.

'Thank you' he said quietly. She turned around to face him.

'I liked you Dave, I did, but I'm doing this for my best friend, not for you'

He nodded and walked away.

Amy went into the room still shaking with rage, Kelly ran over and hugged her, she could tell straight away that something was wrong.

'Sit down sweetie, I need to talk to you'

Amy said sitting down next to her on the sofa.

'I went into the locker rooms and I heard Melina and Layla talking' she said. Kelly's face dropped,

'I knew it, didn't I? How many times did I say I was paranoid?'

Amy put her arm around her.

'I punched her' she said. Kelly smiled.

'You assaulted a co-worker for me?' she said seeming shocked.

'Nope, I assaulted one trampy hoe bag, one lying cheating prick and I slapped a scheming bitch. For my best friend.' Amy smiled at her.

'Melina told Layla, and Layla was going to tell you at the start of your next match you would pull out and not be able to earn your title shot.' she explained to her.

Kelly looked crushed, she couldn't understand why Layla would want to hurt her like that, Amy explained how it was jealousy. Layla had been jealous of Kelly since they left ECW.

'I seen Dave on the way back here to tell you, I punched him square in the face. I've said if you want to speak to him you'll call him'

Kelly hugged Amy, holding back her tears. She couldn't believe she would do that for her, she could lose her job if they all went to McMahon.

Kelly decided she would call Dave. He answered and tried to apologize.

'Save it Dave' she said sharply,

'But I just want to say I never meant to….'

'Dave, I don't care okay. All I want to say is if anyone asks, things just weren't working out.'

'Thanks Kelly'

'I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me, Bye'

'Wait can't we tal……'

Kelly hung up.

After the phone call they lay on the sofa for about an hour, Kelly sobbing into Amy's chest, saying how stupid she felt. Amy kept telling Kelly how proud she was of her while Kelly kept thanking Amy for everything she'd done. Amy's fist had started to swell up really big from all the punches she had dished out.

As they both stood up to go get changed there was a knock at the door. Amy answered and was shocked to see Michelle McCool standing there.

'Can I come in please?' she asked.

Amy nodded and let her in, even though they were involved in a massive feud on the show at the moment they're actually okay friends. Not good friends because they don't see each other very much, but they like each other, and respect each other.

'Is Kelly here?' she asked.

'Kel' Amy shouted, 'Come here a second babe.'

Kelly came out of the bathroom, eyes still red from crying. Michelle gave her a hug.

'I am so sorry to hear about everything.'

'It's okay, it isn't your fault Shell' Kelly said sitting down, 'Is everything okay?'

'I can't believe what Layla was prepared to do, she only told me about it because she was hoping for sympathy for the fact she's got a handprint imprinted into her face, I hope you know I knew nothing about any of this' she said. Amy and Kelly both nodded.

'I just wanted to say, I know you're going to beat her, and I know you're gonna become Diva's Champion, so I just wanted to say…you deserve it.'

Then she turned to Amy, 'and you, you've earned everything, your matches, the respect the fans have got for you, you have been amazing the past few weeks, and to be honest, I wish I was with you guys.'

Amy got up and gave her a hug, 'Shell, you know what to do next don't you?'

Michelle shrugged.

'Go after the Women's Championship' Amy said to her, 'Run the idea past Stephanie, I think she'd love it.'

Michelle gave them both a hug and then left.

Soon after she left Cody and Ted arrived, Amy hugged Ted and as Kelly hugged Cody he asked if she was okay, seeing how swollen and red her eyes were. Kelly buried her head in Cody's shoulder, It was obvious to him she was upset, more than upset. She was sobbing into his shoulder.

Ted, not noticing Kelly crying, grinned at Amy,

'Girls, you know because you love us, can we stay here tonight'

'Course you can.'

Kelly nodded at Cody and he wiped her tears away,

'What the hell has happened?' Cody said looking concerned at how upset Kelly was.

'She's gonna be okay, we found out Dave had been getting over friendly with Melina, again. But it doesn't matter, she can do a thousand times better, it's his loss, because she has us.' Amy said rubbing Kelly's arm.

The guys both looked shocked.

'Look, we don't have any matches tonight. Is there any way you girls can get out of that Diva Bowl thing? Cody asked.

Kelly called Stephanie and was 100% honest, she told her everything that had happened and Stephanie said as long as it's just this once that her and Amy can have the night off.

'She said we can have the night off' Kelly said managing to force a half smile.

'Good because we're starving. We've ordered some food up seeing as we figured you guys would say yes to us staying here' Ted grinned.

'So how come your staying here?' Amy asked, not that she minded, she just wondered why they'd only mentioned it now.

'We got here and decided we'd rather stay with you two' Cody told them.

'It's his loss and you know Kel, she's a smart one' he said nodding in Amy's direction 'you know you can do so much better than him don't you?' Cody said to Kelly as he noticed her wipe away a tear.

Kelly nodded.

'Anyway, Amy was amazing, she punched him, and Melina, and according to Michelle she's left quite the handprint on Layla's face.'

They both high fived Amy and Ted noticed her swollen knuckles and kissed them.

They all sat down and tucked into the food. There was so much they didn't even eat half of it but it was delicious. Kelly was still visibly upset, which made Amy want to punch Dave a whole load more, and Ted and Cody would have happily helped.

'You guys sure you don't mind me crashing on the sofa tonight' he said looking at Amy and Kelly.

'You can share with me tonight if you want? I don't really fancy being alone anyway' Kelly offered. He smiled, and then poured them all another drink.

**

* * *

  
Amy's POV**

'So shall we get wasted tonight? I've got plenty to drink' Kelly said managing to smile.

'Sounds good to me' Cody said.

'I'm not sure if my liver is recovered fully from last night yet but let's see how it goes' I grinned.

Ted nodded, 'Wasted sounds good to me.'

'I'll go get the drinks then, Cody you can come help me' she said giving him shifty eyes that we all know means 'give these two a minute alone' or something.

They went into her bedroom but left the door open,

'So am I safe sharing a bed with you again or are you going to find me irresistible again? Ted said jokingly and winking at me.

'Shut it Ted or I'll give you what I gave Dave and Melina' I said playfully raising my fist to him.

He grabbed it and looked worried,

'Are you okay, that looks really painful?' he said about my right hand, my knuckles were bruised and swollen.

'It'll be fine, plus, it was worth it, like hell anyone is treating one of my best friends like that and getting away with it.

'You know, you're the most amazing person ever don't you?' he said with a big grin on his face. Kelly and Cody walked back into the room with more alcohol.

'Nope, I think all of us in this room are the most amazing people ever' she grinned back. Cody and Kelly smiled with Cody nodding in agreement.

We all drank for a few hours, with the main conversations being how I had punched Dave and Melina, and how much of an idiot Dave was, how Kelly could do a thousand times better, and how next week we would all be in Florida.

Pretty soon I got quite tired and decided to go to bed, I asked Ted if he wanted to stay up and drink and come to bed when he was ready or go to bed but he said he was ready to go to bed.

Kelly and Cody were both quite drunk, Well Kelly was quite drunk. Cody was pretty wasted. Kelly buried her head into my shoulder she thanked me again.

I'm still so angry about everything, it's so hard having to see my best friend so hurt, because of a guy. I kissed her head and whispered that I loved her, which she said back.

Ted gave Kelly a hug while I made my way over to Cody to hug him goodnight, 'Look after her' I whispered into his ear but smiling as I walked back over to Ted.

Ted and I made our way to my room, and I realized, I was shockingly sober for a Sunday evening.

I undressed to my underwear and then sat on the end of the bed and he came and stood in front of me. He took hold of my hand and stood me up.

'I'm glad you said we could stay tonight, I missed you on that stupid coach' he said planting a kiss on my forehead.

'I've missed you too' I said putting my arms around his waist. Next thing the door flew open, and Cody came in.

'Jesus fucking Christ Cody, you ever heard of knocking?' Junior shouted at him.

I couldn't help but giggle at Cody trying to hold on the doorframe for balance.

'Aims, can we have some more vodka please?' he slurred. I nodded my head.

'It's behind that case there' I said pointing over to one of my cases. He took a bottle and walked out switching the light off on his way.

'I'm sorry about him' Ted said.

'You're lucky your worth putting up with him for' I said playfully, 'I can't wait for Florida'

'Me either missus,' he said with a huge grin.

I climbed into bed and Junior climbed in after me. He wrapped his arms tight around me and kissed me on my forehead. I loved spending the night with him, I can't really explain how it made me feel, kinda safe and secure I suppose. Just really comfortable, I was so glad him Cody were going to be coming to Florida with us.

'Goodnight Junior.'

'Goodnight missus.'

When I woke up the next morning I didn't have long before I had to leave to go the airport. I hadn't gotten around to unpacking yesterday so I didn't have to repack before I left. I actually felt horrible saying goodbye to Kelly, Junior and Cody. I know it's only going to be three full days till I next see them but I'm gonna miss them. A lot.


	6. You should just tell her

**To; Kelly - Sun 11th Oct**  
_Hey baby, Just got 2 hotel now  
we're room 221, F14!  
C u soon, love you XXX_

Amy had just began to unpack when she got a text back.

**From; Kelly - Sun 11th Oct**  
_Hey sweetie,  
Just got off the plane,  
waiting 4 bags then will be there.  
U want 2 invite the wife  
& his bitch 2 room with us?  
LOVEYOU XXX_

**To; Kelly - Sun 11th Oct**  
_Up2 u sweetie,  
I'll invite them if u want  
but don't mind if u don't want 2  
love you xxx_

**From; Kelly - Sun 11th Oct**  
_it'll be a fun :D  
just got bags,  
c u soon! XXXXX_

Amy called Ted and invited him and Cody to room with them, they said yes and that they'd be there in about an hour. She finished her unpacking, and just as she did, Kelly arrived. They made their way to Kelly's room to unpack her things.

'So did you get up to much while you were back at home?' Amy asked as she helped lift the heavy case onto the bed.

'Nope, I was so lazy. I went to the beach, seen my friends and family. I missed you! Did you do much?'

'Aww, I missed you too! And not really, just relaxed. Had a little get together on Friday night with all the family and a few close friends, it was pretty nice really'

'It sounds it, you spoken to DiBiase much?' Kelly asked curiously, she knew Amy had a 'thing' for him and was determined she would get her to admit it, she quite fancied doing abit of match making.

'Yeah I spoke to him everyday pretty much' Amy smiled not realising Kelly was prying for information.

'Gonna admit it yet?'

'Admit what?'

'That you like him.'

'I think we had this discussion once before so let's have a new one eh! I You know on the 26th we have the live show in Greensboro, and then five days off before Greenville, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come stay at mine for the five days and I was thinking I might invite Junior and Cody'

'Wow yeah, I'd love to! That'd be so fun, as long as you're sure then definitely!' Kelly grinned.

'Great, I'll mention it to Junior later and see what he says. So are you looking forward to the match tomorrow?'

'Kinda, I'm nervous though. I mean, I know I will get the Divas belt, but not necessarily now. Like Stephanie said, these matches with Layla are anyone's game, I'm just gonna do my best'

'We're gonna win, you know me and Eve wouldn't let you down!' Amy smiled at her.

Once they unpacked Kelly's things they sat down with a drink to relax. Not long after, Ted and Cody arrived, Amy went into her room with Ted while he unpacked some of his stuff.

'Wanna come to my house?' she winked. He just looked confused.

'You know we've got that show in Greenville on the 26th, then five days off afterwards before the show in Greensboro? Well I live pretty close, and I've invited Kelly to stay with me for the five days, and I want you and Cody to come as well' she smiled.

'I know I will, and I'm pretty sure Cody will, but you do realise that means your gonna have three whole weeks stuck with me because of the tour don't you?' he joked.

'Oh yeah, forgot about that. I've changed my mind' she said trying not to laugh, he looked disappointed but before he could say anything she jumped onto him knocking him onto the bed.

'Not really mister, if you can put up with me I'll be able to put up with you.' she said lying on top of him.

'I could get used to this' he winked, 'if you haven't got plans do you wanna hang out tomorrow before the show? We can go get lunch or something'

'Hmm, I have plans now' she said kissing him on the forehead before jumping off of him and carrying on unpacking his things, after they finished unpacking they left her room and joined Kelly and Cody who were drinking. They had a couple of drinks before they decided to order up some food, after eating they had a few more drinks before all deciding to go to bed for an extremely early night. 11pm early.

'I'm looking forward to tomorrow mister' Amy said as she cuddled up in bed with Ted.

'Me too missus.

* * *

Ted woke up to Amy's phone ringing, he leant over to try waking her up. She just rolled over,

'Wake your lazy ass up missus' he said as he kissed her on the shoulder.

'Answer it and tell them to go away' she moaned from under the duvet she had buried herself under.

'Hello….. Oh Stephanie, yes she's right here I'll just get her for you.' she heard him say. She shot up instantly, it was not like Stephanie to call her. Usually if she had something to say she would catch her before the show.

_'Hey Stephanie'_

_'Did I wake you?'_

_'Kinda, I was gonna be waking up soon anyway I guess'_

_'So who woke up next to you to answer your phone…?'_

_'It was, it was just a friend'_

_'Right well, I want you and Kelly out in the city today. I've arranged a signing for 11, and then afterwards you can lunch, shop, anything that is going to get you both recognised, I want you to come across as the best of friends, just make sure it looks real.'_

_'I kinda had plans today'_

_'Well now you have new plans, don't let us down on this okay. It's important.'_

_'Why is it important for us to be seen together?'_

_'We have big plans for you two girls, the fans already love you. You girls have got the match tonight, your no doubt gonna be there when she wins her championship, you're going to be doing interviews together and I know the issue of the magazine your doing your shoot for isn't out until mid November but we want to promote it as much as we can, people seeing you out together and then reading about you is going to have more impact than just picking up a magazine with the two of you in'_

_'Okay Stephanie, whatever you say I suppose. I'll see you later'_

Ted looked at Amy, he knew she was going to say she couldn't spend time with him today. He was disappointed but realised she had to put work first.

She got out of bed and stomped out of the room, still wearing only her underwear, nearly taking the door off its hinges on the way. Ted got up and followed her, he could tell she was really angry.

She stormed into Kelly's room, Cody and Kelly were both still sleeping. She threw herself onto the end of the bed.

'Hope you didn't have any fucking plans today Kelly' she said angrily but looking as if she was about to cry. Cody sat up and looked at Ted, who was standing in the door way, in confusion. Ted shrugged.

'What's wrong baby?' Kelly asked rubbing her eyes.

'Stephanie fucking McMahon, she just called me, she said today, me and you have to do a signing and then we have to spend the day out in the city making sure we get recognised. Apparently us getting seen together before the shoot next week will have a better impact or whatever.' Amy looked as though she could punch someone, again.

'Urgh but….. I suppose what she says goes huh' Kelly said with a look of disappointment sweeping across her face.

'I had plans today, and it wasn't walking around trying to attract attention to myself!' Amy said as Kelly grabbed her hand.

Ted sat down on the end of the bed next to Amy.

'Don't worry about it okay, work is more important and we can hang out tonight.' he said putting his arm around her shoulder.

She shrugged her shoulders and stomped out of Kelly's room and back to her own.

Ted went after her, she turned to him and looked like she was about to cry. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

'We can just spend time together later on missus' he said trying to comfort her.

'I wanted to just spend a day with you, I didn't want to attract attention to myself.' she muttered into his chest.

'Okay look, how about I go speak to Cody. You and Kelly can go out and shop, then the four of us can meet up for lunch?'

She shrugged. Of course she would rather meet up with them for lunch than not see them at all, but she was so annoyed at having her plans changed so last minute.

There was a knock on the door and Kelly walked in, she smiled at Ted and he walked out of the room to go speak to Cody.

'Me and Cody were gonna just hang out today, so I'm pretty pissed we can't, but just think, next week, we're going to be in Florida. Just the four of us, and we can do what we want.' she said as she rifled through Amy's wardrobe.

She picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a cute tinkerbell t-shirt and a grey hoodie. She put them on the bed next to her,

'Get changed beautiful, Cody's ordering up some breakfast and then we'll head over to the signing'' she said with a smile.

'Come here' Amy said pulling Kelly into a hug,

'you know I absolutely love spending time with you don't you? I'm just annoyed we're being sent out on some publicity thing, we are best friends, and that's what should matter, not how we act in public.'

'I know sweetie, but let's just get today and tonight over with. Then we have Florida to look forward to' she said hugging her back. As she opened the door to leave Cody and Ted came in,

'So breakfast is on the way and we're gonna meet you for lunch at about one' Cody said.

The girls just smiled at them.

'Thanks Cody' Amy said as he and Kelly left the room. Ted sat down on the bed and just smiled at her. She went and sat down next to him resting her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her.

'Good morning' he said.

'Good morning' she said back smiling and rolling her eyes.

She realised how she had just jumped out bed and stomped out of the room without so much as a word to Ted after the phone call.

Amy got ready and then they all sat in the lounge eating breakfast together.

After breakfast the girls hugged Ted and Cody goodbye and left for the signing.

'So what time does Amy's flight get in next week?' Ted asked as they sat and watched TV, Amy and Cody had arranged for Amy to fly into Georgia to meet Cody and they would drive down to Florida together.

'It leaves Wilmington at 6am and gets in to Atlanta for 7.25am so by the time she's through baggage I'll be there waiting so we can head straight on down to Tampa, we still seeing Brett on Saturday night?' Cody replied.

'Yeah, he's been warned though. If he embarrasses me man....' Ted said warily.

'I'm sure he won't, and anyway what's the worst he can say 'Hey Amy, my brother is obsessed with you'' Cody laughed.

'Shut up idiot….'

The girls finished the signing at 12.30 and met Cody and Ted for lunch, after they had eaten Ted and Cody headed back to the gym while Amy and Kelly headed off to the shops for a bit before the show.

They all arranged to meet back up at the hotel after the show.

Kelly and Amy arrived at arena, they went to the locker room where they met Eve and spent two hours getting ready for the show.

Before any of them knew it the show was about to go live, their match was going to be fourth, Ted and Cody where in the second match, against DX. Which Amy, Kelly and Eve watched from backstage, they won their match but Amy didn't have time to see them after their match before hers, so sent them both a quick text.

**To; Cody - Mon 12th Oct**  
_Iya gay face! :D  
Great match!  
Well done! XXX_

**To; Ted - Mon 12th Oct**  
_Proud of u mister!  
U did amazing!  
C u soon! :D  
Love you XXXXX_

When it was time for their match they stood in the gorilla position hand in hand, some of the other Diva's came over to wish them all luck. Even Melina, 'Good luck' she mumbled with a smile before quickly walking away.

Layla, Natalya and Alicia were already in the ring and Michelle McCool was sitting at the announcers table. Justin Roberts announced 'Kelly Kelly and her tag team partners, Amy and Eve Torres' Kelly's music hit and the crowd cheered as they made their way to the ring. The bell rang and the match started

Kelly and Layla started off the match, it took Kelly all of about five seconds to knock Layla over the top ropes. She crawled back into the ring only to quickly tag in Natalya.

Natalya quickly got Kelly into a sharpshooter. Amy and were cheering for Kelly, and so were the crowd. She managed to get out of the sharpshooter and get Natalya with a headscissor takedown before going in for the cover, she kicked out at two.

After hitting Natalya with a series of clotheslines, Kelly climbed the top rope to hit her with a diving double knee drop.

Kelly tagged in Eve, just as Natalya had pulled herself to her feet and started to move over towards her corner, Eve hit her with a missile dropkick and then a moonsault.

Natalya had managed to tag in Alicia Fox without Eve realising. Alicia Fox dragged Eve off Natalya by her hair only to be body slammed by Eve, who quickly, went over to her corner and made the tag to Amy.

Amy immediately went for the cover, and Alicia kicked out at two.

Layla was reaching for the tag, and Amy pulled Alicia to her feet and threw her towards Layla to make the tag.

Before Layla was even fully through the ropes Amy drop kicked her back through them.

As she pulled herself back up on the ring Amy dragged her by her head through the ropes. The crowd were going crazy chanting for her.

After a few minutes carrying on dominating Layla, who was too worn down to even try making a tag, Amy dragged Layla to her feet and hit her with a faith breaker. Michelle McCool's move.

The camera zoomed to Michelle, who didn't mean to, but let out a small smile.

'Michelle, Amy has just used your signature move!?' Jerry Lawler laughed to Michelle.

'The girls got guts that is all I'm saying' she smirked.

Amy ran over and tagged in Kelly, she knew she could have pinned Layla there and then but wanted to make sure Kelly was the one to win this match. Kelly jumped into the ring and the crowd erupted. Layla was desperately trying to get to her feet when Kelly hit her with a K2; the whole arena was cheering and clapping.

Even Jerry Lawler whooped with delight. The referee tapped to three and the bell rang. Amy and Eve jumped into the ring and Kelly picked Amy up as she hugged her.

'Ladies and Gentleman, Here are your winners, the team of Kelly Kelly, Amy and Eve' Justin announced as he stepped into the ring.

The girls left the ring, and made their way backstage.

As they got there, the majority of the Raw roster came up to congratulate them, Amy seen Randy heading straight towards her, she hugged Kelly and Eve before walking towards him.

'That faith breaker was, wow' he said as she approached, 'seriously, you were amazing out there tonight' he said putting an arm around her.

She just smiled up at him.

'You okay?' he asked her.

'I am, just in serious need of a shower' she laughed. She shouted over to Kelly, 'I'm gonna go get showered and changed, I'll meet you back at the locker room.' Kelly smiled and nodded.

'Walk and talk?' she said to Randy, who nodded in agreement.

'So you've been pretty quiet since the night you pounced on me in that elevator' he said teasing punched him playfully in the ribs,

'Shut up, I think it was kinda the other way round.'

As they approached the locker room Randy stopped.

'You wanna talk through a brick wall or are you coming in?' Amy said sarcastically.

As she walked in, he followed behind her, she got her towel out of her case and started to undress.

'Don't look at me like that' she said to Randy who had his trademark smirk on his face as he watched.

She threw her shorts at him as she took them off, leaving her only in her underwear.

'Don't think your that lucky, I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick' she said to Randy who was sitting on one of the benches, she made her way to the shower, undressed, showered and then wrapped a towel around herself as she made her way back to the lockers to Randy still sitting on the bench.

'So, next week, we've got the tour, which means we're going to be on the road for like three weeks together?' he said to her as she slipped on some underwear underneath her towel. She nodded.

'You gonna be able to resist jumping on me' he said playfully biting his tongue, she turned her back to him and dropped her towel. The sight of her in nothing but extremely small, red lace underwear clearly excited him and he stood up and walked towards her. She looked over her shoulder and smirked.

'You gonna be able to resist jumping on me?' she asked him as she pulled on a vest.

She heard her phone ring from inside her locker, she answered and it was Ted.

_'Well done missus, you were amazing. As usual! Codes and me are already back at the hotel. What time you going to be back?'_

_'You boys were even more amazing! I'll be back soon mister, I've just showered, I'm getting changed now then I'll find Kelly and we'll head back' she said as she wiggled into a pair of jeans._

_'Okay, we have lots of alcohol to celebrate your win'_

_'Great, well we'll be there soon. Hey I'm with Randy now so I'll see if he fancies coming over to'_

_'Randy? Randy's with you now?' Ted asked, she had just said she was in the middle of getting dressed, he thought to himself, what the hell is Randy doing there._

_'Yepp, I'll ask him now and then we'll see you back at the hotel'_

_'Okay, okay sure. Bye'_

_'Love you mister'_

_'Yeah, love you to. Bye'_

Amy turned to Randy,

'So you got plans tonight or you coming back to the hotel to drink with us?'

He grinned at Amy, 'Suppose seeing as how you stole my roommates I might as well come visit them'

'Great, let's go find Kelly and go then' she said as she went to pick up her bags.

'Let me' he said picking them up and carrying them for her.

As Ted hung up the phone, Cody could see his mood had changed.

'Orton man! She's with fucking Orton!' he said to Cody looking angry.

'I knew you were lying when you said you wouldn't care if she was seeing him and that you were just friends?' Cody smirked, in reference to what Ted had said after he found out about the kiss.

'We are just friends, but she can do better man, Orton's a tool' he said defensively.

'He can be, but he's alright. Plus, you know Amy, she wouldn't let anyone fuck with her.' Cody said handing Ted a beer.

'You know you should just tell her' Cody said shooting him an 'I know it all' look.

'Tell her what'? Ted shrugged as he drank his beer.

'That you like her'

'I don't, well, I can't, but, I don't know man, she's my best friend. I can't just tell her I like her because then I risk losing her as a friend, I don't even know what I feel. I'm just protective I guess I care about her' he said.

'Tell her that, for all you know man, she could feel the same' Cody said trying to be supportive, he was pretty sure he was right, he knew from what Kelly had said that Amy definitely had hidden feelings for Ted, but she did what Ted was doing, and hid behind the friendship, as they opened their second drink the door opened and in came Amy, Kelly and Randy, who was carrying Amy's case, Amy ran over to Ted and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him on the side of the face.

'Missed you' she said, she then walked over to Cody and gave him a hug.

'I'm gay am I?' he said playfully referring to the text she had sent him earlier.

'Oh yeah, definitely' she said winking at him.

Ted was already pouring the girls a drink, which they walked over and grabbed thanking him and Cody grabbed Randy a beer.

'So where do you want your bodies?' Randy asked Amy, talking about her case.

Cody and Ted looked at him inquisitively.

'I swear to god man, there must be about three people inside here. It's so heavy' he said to Cody.

Cody, Kelly and Ted laughed.

'Shut it you, I bet your case of baby oil weighs more than that. But if you really wanna help you can carry it through to my room' she said shooting him a huge grin.

Randy put his beer on the side and carried the case into Amy's room as she followed.

'You know your gonna pay for that comment right?' he said raising his eyebrows at her, Ted could hear Amy laughing, he wanted to go in and see what was going on.

'Get off' she laughed while Randy kept touching her with his hands that were cold from the beer.

'I need to get changed get out of my way you fool' she said as she made her way to one of her cases.

Kelly had gone into her room to get changed, and Ted and Cody just looked at each other, and at Amy's door, waiting to see Randy leave while she got changed. But he didn't. Ted looked angry.

'Don't let it bother you man, the doors wide open, it's obvious nothing is going on' Cody whispered from the kitchen area as he craned his neck trying to see into her room.

A few seconds later Amy walked out followed by Randy and sat down next to Ted, she picked up her drink grinning at him.

'You did super tonight you know?' she said to him as she sipped from the pink straw.

'Thank you, but I bet I didn't look as hot as you did' he said to her with a cheeky grin. She just shook her head.

Randy came and sat down next to them.

'Yeah, he's right. You looked pretty damn hot, and that faith breaker. Wow.' he winked at her.

She dug him playfully in the ribs before resting her head onto Ted's shoulder.

'So I was thinking, now I'm back. Do I get my roommates back on the tour or have you staked your claim on them?' Randy said to Amy, who was sat between him and Ted and had Cody standing behind her.

'You are no way taking these boys from me' she said pulling Cody towards her and kissing his cheek, and then leaning into Ted and doing the same.

Ted felt himself feeling rather smug.

'Oh that's okay then, as long as you're okay. Don't worry about me, all alone. I'll cope' Randy said as he pretended to wipe a tear away.

'You can join us though, we can room together and then we're staying at mine the 27th till the 1st so you can stay to if you want' she said with a huge grin on her face. Ted suddenly didn't feel so smug.

'Where's Kelly?' Amy asked noticing she still hadn't joined them.

'I'll go check' Ted said jumping up to go check on her. Amy dragged Cody over the back of the sofa into the place where Ted had been sitting and turned her back to him so she was leaning on him, with her legs on Randy's lap.

'So, how you been man? Winning your matches, rooming with hottest Diva in the WWE? Can't be a bad life huh?' Randy said to Cody.

Cody laughed. 'Yeah I can't complain, always got a good view if you know what I mean?' he said nudging Amy and laughing.

'Ew, Cody you pervert. I'm making sure I wear clothes in future.' she said playfully.

'What? You mean you don't usually wear clothes?' Randy asked sounding rather happy, 'Now I definitely can't wait for the tour!'

She kicked him lightly.

'Of course I wear clothes, well, I wear underwear!' Randy and Cody high fived each other.

'Hey, you know today. Stephanie hauled me and Kelly into her office before the show and said that we aren't allowed to be pictured with you guys, like ever. Which basically means we aren't meant to even go out in public?' Amy said rolling over onto her stomach so she was facing Cody.

'Ignore her, everyone else does' Randy laughed.

'Yeah we'll be fine, it's not like we do anything inappropriate…yet' Cody said with a smirk finishing another beer.

'Damn gay face, you're really putting them away tonight huh?' Amy said looking at the empty beer bottle. He just grinned at her opening another two, one for himself and one for Randy who quickly finished his first.

Ted knocked on Kelly's door and walked in, she was just sitting on her bed.

'You okay Blondie?' he asked, she nodded.

'You okay, DiBiase?' she replied, he smiled at her and nodded.

'Why you in here all by yourself when you should be out there celebrating with us?' he asked her.

'Why you in here talking to me when you should be out there celebrating?' she asked him.

'Well, Amy noticed you were missing so I thought I'd come check on you, I mean, I could send her in but you know that reverse psychology shit won't work on her don't you?' he smiled as he gave her a nudge.

'Guess so, your just to dumb huh?' she said smiling, her mood seemed to pick up then.

'I'm dumb? Okay Blondie' he said teasing her.

'Seriously, you okay? You wanna talk?' he said handing her the drink he made for her earlier that she hadn't drank. She took a big gulp of the drink,

'I am actually fine. I just felt like being on my own for a little while, I'm ready to go out now though, well, when you tell me what's wrong?'

'I just, I don't, it's stupid' he said to her taking another mouthful of beer.

'You're stupid, so it's what I expect' she said jokingly.

'What the hell was Orton doing with her when she wasn't even dressed?'

'Erm, I don't know exactly. I wasn't there.'

'Oh great, alone and naked... Even better.'

'You sound jealous'

'I'm not, I'm, I'm just protective of her, and she could do way better than him'

'Like you?'

'No… I don't know. Maybe'

'Randy sat in the locker room while she showered, there was no nakedness.'

Ted looked somewhat relieved as Kelly said that.

'You know you should just tell her how you feel right?'

'Come on let's go drink' Ted said quickly trying to change the subject.

'You sure you wanna walk out there? I mean what if they're having like, a raunchy threesome on the sofa?' Kelly said making fun at him for being paranoid.

'Now you're walking out first' he said shoving her towards the door.

'Jesus guys! Put your clothes on, NOW!' Kelly said as she walked out of the room, turning to Ted looking shocked, showing off her best acting skills.

Ted pushed in front of her in shock and looked, they where all just sitting on the sofa confused as to what she meant.

Kelly burst out laughing uncontrollably.

'The look on your face, it was, it was…. PRICELESS' she laughed, holding her sides.

'Oh yeah, if your wrestling career fails you can just go into comedy' he said sarcastically.

Cody poured both the girls another drink and opened himself and the boys another beer.

Kelly decided to grab shot glasses, a bottle of vodka, a bottle of JD and a bottle of cherry sourz.

Randy woke up first, his neck was stiff. He looked at the table at the two empty vodka bottles, an empty bottle of Jack Daniels, an empty bottle of Cherry Sourz and numerous empty beer bottles, he couldn't believe that they had ALL drank so much they fell asleep where they were.

Amy's legs were over Randy and her head was on Cody's lap.

Ted was sleeping sitting against Cody's legs with his head next to Amy's and her hand around his neck.

And Kelly, who definitely seemed to have it the most comfortable, was spread across the other sofa.

After they all woke up and took paracetamol and a glass of water each, they said goodbye.

Amy and Kelly would be seeing Cody and Ted next Saturday, and Randy the Tuesday afterwards when they joined the tour after their shoot and interview in Florida.


	7. You two are going to be so cute

Cody waited in arrivals for Amy, she was flying into Atlanta from Wilmington and they were going to drive down to Tampa and meet Kelly and Ted. As he seen Amy arrive, he walked over and hugged her and grabbed her bags from her.

They made it out of the airport to Cody's car without being recognised by a single fan as far as they were aware.

They drove until 10 and then decided to stop for breakfast at Waffle House, while Cody casually ordered half of the menu; Amy sent texts to Kelly and Ted.

**To; Kelly - Sat 17th Oct**  
_Hey baby!  
We've just stopped for breakfast, yum!  
So we r officially on the way!  
Should arrive bout 5 I think  
Cant wait 2 c u,  
Love u xxxx_

**To; Ted - Sat 17th Oct**  
_Aloha misterrrrrr  
just stopped for breakfast, well, I have,  
think Cody is having half of Waffle House :P  
Will b at villa bout 5!  
Cant wait 2 c u! :D  
Missed u lots!  
love u xxxx_

'so what you been up to back at home short stuff? Cody asked smiling as he finished his breakfast. He could feel Amy's disapproving look, and had to bite his tongue so he didn't laugh.

'Hey! I'm not short, you're just really tall! And I haven't done much really, hung out with some friends I haven't seen for a while'

'What about you, gay face?' she said, with that being her turn to smirk.

'My face isn't gay and same really. Hung out with my dad cos I missed his birthday last Monday, you know he keeps asking to meet you?'

'And why would he want to meet me?' Amy asked him curiously.

'Because you're good at what you do, you impress him.' he said looking at her as if she should have known that answer.

'Haha, wow, impressing Dusty Rhodes! That's quite an achievement huh?'

'He said to invite you to our Christmas party so he can meet you'

'Aw, well yeah, I'd love to' she smiled, feeling excited about the idea of meeting Dusty Rhodes.

'Great! I'll let him know, you can come stay with us for the weekend if you like?' he offered as he ordered another two coffees to take away.

'Sounds great' she grinned as they got the coffees and made their way back out to Cody's left Waffle House at 10.45 and Amy fell asleep until 1, when she woke up they pulled into a gas station.

'Morning lazy bones' Cody grinned as he got out of the car. He came back with a drink for each of them and handed one to Amy, who was still half asleep.

'How far away are we now?' Amy yawned.

'Couple of hours I think. So what's the plan for tonight?' he asked her as he sipped on his drink.

'I duno, I know we're only here three nights but I think we should just stay in the villa. It has a fully stocked bar, courtesy of Mr McMahon of course' she grinned.

'I can't believe we're doing this, you two could get in so much trouble for having us there if anyone found out'

'I don't really care, it's not like there's gonna be a photographer there, and her only complaint was us being pictured.' she smiled.

She knew he was right, but she knew she was right to. Even though Stephanie had only said they couldn't be pictured, she probably wouldn't be thrilled they were spending the weekend together, all expenses paid by the WWE!

'I'm starving' Cody said as they pulled away from the gas station.

'You always are, you wanna find somewhere to grab food and I'll drive for a bit while you eat?'

'Thanks' Cody grinned. They went to a McDonald's drive through and switched places so Amy could drive for a few hours.

'So are you looking forward to meeting Brett?' Cody asked as he finished his food.

'Kinda, I'm nervous though' she laughed.

'Why are you nervous?' he asked her.

'I duno, cos he's juniors brother and….'

Cody interrupted her. 'I get it, meeting your boyfriend's family for the first time'

'Yeah... What, No, No! You know he isn't my boyfriend'

'But you want him to be……..' Cody laughed. Amy shot him a warning look.

'Oh my god, you don't even deny it! You do, tell him, tell him, tell him!' Cody said sounding thrilled!

'No, and don't you dare! It's not like that anyway' she said defensively.

'Cos let me guess, you don't want to ruin your friendship?'

'Cos we are just friends!' she shot back.

'But, you don't want to be just friends!'

'Cody, if you tell him I swear to god, I'll kill you' she glared at him.

'Why? You should tell him!' Cody said hoping she would listen to him on this.

'No, pinkie promise me you won't say anything' she said looking at him in the eyes. He did.

'This isn't finished though, you know we're talking about this next time we're alone'

She nodded, 'Fine'

After what felt like a lifetime they finally pulled up outside the villa. Kelly's car was already in the driveway. Amy went to lift her luggage from the trunk but Cody insisted he would carry it in for her. Amy dug through her purse to find the key to the villa to let them in.

'We're here' she yelled as she opened the door. Kelly came running to the door and hugged her,

'Oh my god, Aims, It is so amazing here. You should see the pool, and the bar, and the bedrooms!' she said taking her hand as she pulled her in to show her. Cody followed in a few minutes later and Kelly greeted him with a hug.

'Teddy not here yet?' Cody asked as he looked around and realised he wasn't there.

'Nope, he should be here soon though I guess' Kelly smiled.

Amy decided she would text him to find out what was taking him so long, but as she pulled out her phone she heard his voice as he came through the door. She ran over and he dropped his bags and picked her up as he hugged her.

'Cody didn't bore you to death on the way then?' he grinned. Cody threw a cushion at him.

'We had fun didn't we? Huh? Admit it!' he said to Amy who just rolled her eyes.

'It was actually pretty fun' she smiled, 'So was the drive down here okay?' she asked Ted.

He nodded and Kelly went over to the bar getting Ted and Cody a beer, Amy a vodka redbull and herself a vodka.

'So you didn't invite Randy then huh?' Ted said sarcastically, but not maliciously. Amy just smirked, and Cody shot him a warning look.

'Come on then Ted, be a gent. Let's get the girls things to their rooms' Cody said picking up Amy's bags.

'I've already unpacked' Kelly said with a smile as she finished her drink and refilled hers and Amy's glasses.

'So did you guys have a good drive?' Ted asked as he and Cody carried Amy's cases into the room she would be sleeping in.

'Yeah, it was really fun. It gave us the chance to get to know each other better, and have hot wild sex' Cody smirked.

'Is that supposed to be funny?' Ted snapped.

'Nope, but, me and Amy were alone for 8 hours. Her and Orton were alone for, 30 minutes? Yet the way you've been acting you might as well of walked in on them doing it?' Cody said hoping Ted would see his point.

'Yeah okay I get it' Ted said rolling his eyes not liking the fact Cody was right.

'So, you and Orton. Your okay? Cos you know we're gonna be with him for three weeks starting Wednesday' Cody said.

'Seriously, guys. What the hell are you doing in there? If any of my underwear goes missing I'm blaming you perverts!' Amy shouted as she walked towards the room.

Ted nodded at Cody,

'Yeah, we're fine man.'

Amy poked her head round the door, and raised her eyebrows at inquisitively.

'Ted was just tryna talk me into helping him steal some of your underwear, but don't worry short stuff, I said no' Cody winked as he walked towards her and slapped her ass as he walked out the door.

'Ted doesn't need to steal it, he's gonna see it when I wear it anyway' Amy said pulling tongues.

'No doubt we all will' Cody shouted back.

'So, you've got me for three whole weeks now! I bet you think all your Christmases have come at once huh Junior?' she said playfully.

'Oh of course' he grinned.

Amy unzipped the biggest of the three cases that were on her bed to start unpacking, and he helped her to take things out.

'So how was the drive down here?' he asked as he continued to take her things out of her case.

'It was okay, 8 hours! Felt like it took forever, but Cody was good company' she said as she started to hang her clothes in the wardrobe.

'Hey have we decided what we're doing about rooms for the tour?' he asked.

'Well the Hilton have got those fancy family suites, that have like 2 double rooms and a twin room, so I was thinking, because we just have an allowance, we make sure, when we can, we go to a Hilton and charge it between the five of us to the allowances?' Amy said, who had been thinking about it all week.

'Sounds good to me, but who gets the double beds?' he asked.

'Ladies first' she said poking her tongue out, 'So me and Kel both get a double room, and then there's the twin room and the sofa bed, but you'll just be with me the majority of the time, if you want to be obviously, which leaves Randy and Cody with the twin room' she smiled.

He just smiled back at her. Before they knew it, they had unpacked all her things.

'We need to get a move on if we're gonna get over to the FCW show before 7.30' Amy said as she picked out some clothes.

'Yeah, I'll go tell those two to make sure they're ready in 15 minutes' he said as he left the room.

Amy quickly got changed and when he came back in, she was ready.

'You look great' he smiled at her.

Seconds later his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and seen it was Stephanie, he was worried she knew he was with Amy and Kelly, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against the phone to listen as he answered.

'_Hey Stephanie, is everything okay?'_

'_Adam Copeland was supposed to be going to FCW tomorrow, to talk with talent, answer questions and just check them out really'_

'_Cool'_

'_He can't make it. I asked Randy if he would do it, because as you are probably aware. Amy and Kelly are out there this weekend, I said he could stay with them if he'd do it. But he said you've got Cody staying with you this weekend and that he thinks you two would be up for it.'_

'_Erm, yeah I guess we would'_

'_Really? You boys are lifesavers. You think you have time to pack a bag and get to tonight's show?'_

'_I suppose if we really rush we could' '_

_Brilliant, the girls are going to be there! You can surprise them there and go back to the villa with them afterwards' '_

_Wow, okay thanks Stephanie'_

'_No no, thank you! Are you sure Cody won't mind?'_

'_Yeah I'm pretty certain'_

'_Okay well thank you, I'll text you the details about tomorrow later on'_

'_Thanks Stephanie. Bye'_

'_Goodbye.'_

Amy grinned at Ted who scooped her up into a hug. He carried her out to Cody and Kelly who were ready to leave.

'So we have something amazing to tell you' Ted beamed to the two of them.

'You told her!?' Cody grinned jumping up of the sofa.

'Told me what?' Amy said looking confused. A look of guilt crept across Cody's face, while Ted looked a mixture of embarrassed and angry.

'Can someone tell me' Amy said even more confused, she wriggled out of Ted's arms and walked over to Cody.

'Tell me what?' she snapped.

'Stephanie asked us to do a class thing at FCW tomorrow, and said we can stay here. She told us to meet these two at the show tonight and then come back here' Ted said quickly trying to change the subject.

'We best leave now or we won't make it in time' Kelly said grabbing her car keys trying to help Ted out knowing exactly what Cody had meant.

'I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what is going on' Amy said dragging Cody by his wrist.

'You two go wait in the car, we'll be out now' she said to Kelly and Ted and nodding towards the door. She dragged Cody into her room and slammed the door behind them.

'Tell me now Cody, what does everyone know that I don't?' she shouted.

'Just…well… you know how… you know…' he stammered, he didn't want to tell her the truth but his mind couldn't think of an excuse.

Ted opened the door and nodded at Cody to leave. He did,

'I'll be in the car, hurry up' he said on the way out.

Amy walked over and put her hands on Ted's waist.

'Tell me? Please?' she said looking into his eyes. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

'Guys if we don't leave now we aren't going to make it' Kelly shouted.

'I promise you it's nothing important. But if you want to know, I'll tell you. After the show and after dinner with Brett?' he said desperately trying to avoid eye contact with her.

'Look at me' she said, wishing either she was taller or he was shorter so eye contact wasn't as difficult. He looked down at her nervously. She put her hand on the side of his face.

'Your okay?' she asked concerned.

'I'm fine' he smiled.

'Well let's go then' she smiled back grabbing his hand as she walked towards the door.

'But you know you gotta tell me later right?' she said as they walked out of the room. He nodded.

They got into Kelly's car and headed over to FCW. There was an awkward silence.

'So what did Steph say?' Cody asked in an attempt to break it.

'Copeland was supposed to be doing some class at FCW tomorrow, talking, and answering questions and whatnot. I duno why but he cancelled, Steph asked Randy to do it and said he could stay with the girls but he said you were staying with me this weekend and he thought the two of us would do it.' Ted said feeling a slight pang of guilt for thinking bad of Randy when he clearly meant no harm.

'Man that was nice of him. I'll give him a call later to say thanks' Cody said.

'Yeah me too' Ted muttered.

'Here we go then' Kelly said as they pulled up outside FCW.

'Junior, are we just meeting Brett after the show?' Amy asked as they got out of the car.

'Yeah, we're gonna meet him backstage afterwards' he smiled at her.

'Ladies, hi. Ms McMahon told us you would be bringing guests' said a young man who escorted them through a side door and into ringside seats.

'Thank you' they said as they all sat down.

Brett's match was the last match of the evening and was a six man tag team match. Introduced first was Dylan Klein, Vance Archer and Cristoph Hertzog. Next out was Brett, Justin Angel and Dawson Alexander. Brett's team won, with current FCW champion Justin Angel pinning Cristoph Hertzog.

Immediately after the show, Ted, Cody, Kelly and Amy were escorted backstage where they waited for Brett.

He appeared about 20 minutes later.

'About time man, I'm starving' Ted said as he hugged his brother.

'Alright Brett' Cody greeted him.

'This is my brother Brett. Brett, Amy and Kelly' Ted said as introduced them. Brett gave them both a hug.

'I've heard A LOT about you' he said to Amy with a grin.

'I'm upfront' Amy yelled as they opened the doors to Kelly's car.

'No way, I'm not squashing into the back with them two' Cody whined.

'Why not?' Amy asked him pulling a sad face.

'Because I'm bigger than you and I don't want to be sitting on top of them' Cody grinned, 'Now get your skinny ass in that car' he said as he gave her a push.

Once she was in she didn't mind, it wasn't very squashed at all.

'Shall we stop at a store and grab some Cherry sourz?' Kelly said looking at Amy through her rear view mirror, Amy grinned and nodded. They pulled up outside a store,

'Cody you go and get it for us, we'll wait here' Kelly said with smile.

'Pfft, fine then, I'll go by myself' he muttered to himself.

Amy, who was sitting between Brett and Ted, undid her seat belt.

'Hold up gay face I'm coming with you' she said climbing over Ted rather than asking him to get out. She clambered out and then linked Cody's arm as they walked into the store.

'What's he gonna tell me?' she said quickly.

'I should have known you had an ulterior motive and didn't just want to keep me company' he said pulling a sad face.

'Don't even try changing the subject, seriously what is he going to say?' she snapped as she elbowed him lightly.

'You tell him and I…..'

'I won't tell him you said anything so just tell me' she said quickly getting the feeling Cody was trying to keep her talking until they got back to the car where he wouldn't have to tell her.

'You know what we discussed in the car on the way here' he said as he handed over the cash for the Cherry Sourz.

Amy nodded.

'Well, it's a mutual feeling kinda thing' he grinned at her; She just looked at him and didn't say anything. He shook her arm.

'You okay?' he asked her. She just nodded.

'I can tell him not to say anything if you want.' he said confused. She shook her head.

'You want him to tell you?' he asked. She nodded, and then smiled at him before giving him a hug.

As soon as Amy had shut the door behind her, Kelly turned around and looked at Ted inquisitively.

'You're really gonna do it?' she asked him.

'I guess so' he nodded, 'unless there's a reason you, being her best friend know that I shouldn't'

'She's a bit out of your league isn't she' Brett teased.

Ted looked worried.

'Don't listen to him, he's teasing you. You should definitely do it!' Kelly laughed.

They seen Amy and Cody heading back out of the store and Ted stepped out of the car to let Amy back in.

'Thank you Junior' she smiled as she climbed in. He climbed in after her and shut the door and they headed back to the villa.

They all nominated Cody to call up and order some takeaway to be delivered for when they got back.

Amy felt nervous sitting next to Ted, every time his hand grazed past hers she found herself with butterflies.

When they arrived back at the villa Cody went over to the bar and made them all drinks, pouring the girls a shot of Cherry Sourz each.

'We should play in the pool later' Amy grinned. They all agreed.

'Kelly, come keep me company while I get changed' Amy said to Kelly as they quickly downed the drinks and Cody went to pour some more. Kelly walked towards Amy's room with her and shut the door behind them.

'You okay?' she asked Amy who quickly undressed down to her underwear.

'Brilliant' Amy grinned.

'You know what he's gonna say don't you?' Kelly said as she realised how happy Amy was. Amy grinned and nodded and Kelly pulled her into a hug.

'I'm so excited, you two are going to be so cute' she said to her. Amy heard her ring tone and instinctively just walked out of the room in her underwear,

Brett looked shocked.

'You get used to it' Cody laughed, 'in fact, its stranger to see her wearing clothes' he joked.

'Hilarious you aren't you?' she said sarcastically to Cody, trying to kick him on her way past.

'Missed' he said teasing her.

She just walked over her phone and answered.

'Hey lovely' she said to the person on the other end of the phone. As she walked past Cody she kicked again, and actually got him this time. She tried to move quickly so he couldn't get her back but he grabbed her from behind and wrestled her to the floor.

'Get off me you freaking weirdo' she laughed as he held her to the floor and tickled her ribs.

She dropped her phone,

'Get off me now' she laughed. She managed to overpower Cody and roll him over onto his back. She poked him in the stomach as she got to her feet and picked up her phone.

'Sorry about that, some freak just attacked me' she laughed.

She walked into her room still on the walked out of her room a few minutes later after getting changed and finishing her phone call.

She walked over to Ted, who had been in the shower when she came out to answer her phone and punched him in the arm playfully,

'What was that for?' he said pulling a shocked face.

'Cos you weren't here when that thing over there attacked me' she said playfully pointing at Cody. Cody looked shocked.

'I did no such thing' he said rolling his eyes. Ted looked at Brett.

'Sorry Codeman!' he said grinning at Cody, 'he did have her pinned to the floor man' Brett said laughing.

'Oh did he now?' Ted said putting his arm around Amy,

'Well don't worry, I'll get him back' Ted grinned.

'As you can see, it's like being on the road with a preschool class' Kelly said jokingly to Brett.

There was a knock at the door and Cody ran to answer, he came back in with a bag full of food.

Amy poured them all another drink and after they all ate, and finished their drinks.

She poured another, and then another.

She at this point was fairly drunk, and Kelly wasn't far behind.

'Damn, those girls can really drink huh?' Brett said to Cody and Ted.

'Too right we can' Kelly grinned at him,

'So we're gonna go swim. Who's coming? She said as her and Amy walked through the kitchen towards the pool with numerous bottles of alcohol. Cody, Ted and Brett all got up and followed.

Amy and Kelly both undressed down to their underwear, and jumped in holding hands.

'You guys realise how many people would kill to be in your position?' Brett said looking at Amy and Kelly.

'Oh yeah, especially Ted's at night' Cody laughed.

Ted just punched him in the arm.

As Kelly and Amy came up from under the water they seen the boys all standing there fully clothed still. Amy pouted and looked at Ted; he pulled off his shirt and jeans and jumped in.

'And you two!' Kelly said to Brett and Cody. They both undressed and jumped in. After about an hour of messing around in the pool and drinking vodka, Jack Daniels and cherry sourz straight from the bottle the boys decided the girls had drank way too much to drink.

Kelly was ridiculously drunk, and Amy was also pretty wasted. Ted carried Amy on his back from the pool and into the lounge while Brett and Cody were either side of Kelly who could barely walk.

'We'll take her straight to her room' Cody said. 'Ted I need Amy over here'

Amy staggered over to Kelly's room where they had put her on her bed.

'You're gonna have to help her get undressed, we'll be right outside the door okay?' Cody said to her.

She nodded and they shut the door behind them, Kelly was laughing uncontrollably for no reason at all, which made Amy start laughing.

'We need to get you out of these wet clothes' Amy slurred as she handed her a towel and found a pair of her pyjamas.

She staggered back over to the bed where Kelly was having difficulty getting undressed. Amy put the towel over and then unhooked her bra and handed her a t-shirt. Kelly then managed to slip off her panties and Amy helped her put on a pair of shorts.

'Sleep time princess' Amy said in what she thought was a whisper, but really wasn't.

'Goodnight sexy' Kelly grinned, 'Give me kisses' she said as she puckered her lips.

Amy gave her a kiss on the lips, 'Goodnight sexier' she made sure Kelly was covered in the bed and walked over to the door, she opened it and Cody, Brett and Ted were standing outside, in dry clothes waiting for her.

'I love you Amyyyyyy, you're the bestest' Kelly shouted.

'I love you more Kelly Kelly! You're even more better' Amy shouted back.

They shut the door to leave her to sleep.

'Yeah I had a good night man, we'll have to do it again soon' Brett was saying to Ted.

'You're not going are you?' Amy said to Brett looking disappointed.

'Yeah I have to, I've got training in the morning but I'll see you soon okay. It was great to meet you, I had a lot of fun' he grinned giving her a hug.

'Was nice to meet you, because I love your brother' she slurred.

Ted smiled, he knew as soon as they got into bed she would pass out so decided he would talk to her tomorrow instead.

Brett called a cab and by the time it had arrived Amy had fallen asleep on Ted on the sofa. Cody seen Brett to the door, and then picked Amy up off of Ted to carry her to their room. He carried her there, put her into the bed and said goodnight to Ted before going to his own room. As Ted climbed into bed next to her, she rolled over towards him.

'Clothes are wet' she mumbled into his shoulder. He panicked; he didn't want to just undress her. She was way too drunk.

'Can you sit up to get changed' he said softly.

'Can't, will you do it for me' she said back, half asleep.

He got out of bed and grabbed one of his shirts. He sat back down next to her, and helped her to sit up. He unhooked her bra and slipped his t shirt onto her before taking the bra off underneath the shirt. A clever trick he'd seen her doing. He then picked a pair of her pyjama shorts up, he covered her up completely with the blankets and then pulled off her underwear and slipped her into the dry shorts.

'Thank you so much junior' she mumbled. He climbed back into bed and lay down next to her and she turned into him again.

'I love you Junior, so much'

'I love you Amy'

'I mean, I love you for real Junior'

He felt his heart pounding, he didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't just go by what she said when she was drunk. Even though he knew she spoke the truth after a few drinks. He could tell from her breathing she was asleep.

'I love you for real' he whispered before falling asleep himself.


	8. I just wanted to tell you

Kelly woke up the next morning with a really bad hangover; she stumbled out of her room and into the bathroom.

She couldn't help but throw up, and as she sat on the floor next to the toilet there was a knock on the door.

'Come in' she managed to groan, as the door opened she seen Cody walk in, he laughed.

'Don't laugh, I'm really sick' she mumbled.

He handed her a glass of water and two paracetamol, before pulling her hair away from her face. She took the pills and drank the water, thanking him. He helped her to her feet and they both went and sat on the sofa, recounting last night's events.

Ted walked out of his and Amy's room about half an hour later and grabbed some water and painkillers ready for when she woke up.

'She awake yet?' Cody asked. Ted shook his head.

'I can't imagine she's going to wake up feeling great though' he said, 'what time is your shoot today Kel?'

Kelly put her head in her hands at the thought of the photo shoot and interview and suddenly regretted drinking last night.

'Not until 3pm' she said, thankful that it wasn't an early start.

'What time are you guys going to FCW?'

'Text from Stephanie said to get there for 4.30, she thinks we'll be there about 3 hours or so' he said as he walked back to the bedroom. He crept back in, careful not wake Amy. He climbed back into bed to try catch abit more sleep. Amy felt Ted getting into bed,

'Junior?'

'You okay missus?'

'I think I drank too much' she said sounding sorry for herself.

'You need anything?' he asked her. She nodded her head, but still hadn't opened her eyes.

'You.' she said rolling over into his arms.

They both woke up a few hours later at 11.20am, Amy took the painkillers Ted had bought in for her and sat in bed while she drank her water.

'I didn't embarrass you in front of Brett did I?' she asked looking at him guiltily.

'Of course you didn't, he thought you were great. He can't wait to hang out with us again' he smiled at her.

After half an hour she had drank her water and managed to drag herself out of bed.

'I'm gonna go have a shower' she said to Ted. He just smiled at her. She walked out of their bedroom and Kelly and Cody, who were both dressed were sitting in the breakfast area with a coffee.

'Didn't you wake up feeling like crap?' Amy asked Kelly who was looking fine, as she made her way to the bathroom.

'I did, but I've been awake for 3 hours' she said,

'I'll sort out some food for when you get out of the shower.' she smiled.

Ted walked out of the bedroom and sat with Cody and Kelly, Cody poured him a coffee.

'I'll take it you two didn't have 'the talk' then' he said making finger quotes as he said the talk. Ted shook his head.

'You seen the state she was in, I'm gonna try do it later though.' he smiled as he sipped his coffee, Kelly made food for them all and when Amy came out of the bathroom in a red bathrobe she sat down next to them. Cody poured her a coffee which she sipped slowly.

'So what's the plan for tonight?' Cody asked as he ate some toast.

'We probably won't be back till about 10 so I think we just eat and then have an early night, I'm definitely not drinking tonight either' Kelly said.

'I definitely agree with her' Amy said taking another sip of her coffee.

'So are you guys going to stay at mine for the five days we're in North Carolina after the Greensboro show?' Amy asked as she picked off and ate small pieces of the toast Kelly had made for her.

'Are you sure you don't mind?' Kelly asked her.

'Yeah of course, I want you all there.' she grinned.

'So the plan is we're gonna fly straight into Greensboro on the 27th? We'll stay there that night, the next day we're free so we'll fly back into Wilmington and stay at mine, and then it's just five whole days of free time before we've got the taping in Greenville on the 2nd, so we'll stay in Greenville that night and fly out to wherever we need to go the next morning' Amy said as she finished off her toast.

'As long as you're sure you don't mind us being there' Cody grinned.

'Course I don't!' she said again.

'I'm not sharing with Randy' Cody said quickly.

'You won't need to, I've got five bedrooms. So me and Junior will be in my room, Kelly will have the other en suite. Then there's three other double rooms, one for you, one for Randy and a spare' she said as she poured another coffee.

'Can I bring my Xbox?' Cody asked her with a big smile.

'Bring whatever you like' she told him with a smile. She noticed that Ted was being pretty quiet.

'You okay Junior?' she asked him. He nodded.

'I'm fine, just tired.' he yawned.

'We'll have an early night tonight' she smiled at him. She stood up to go and get changed, she and Kelly would be leaving in just over an hour. She stood behind Ted and wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his back before she walked off to the bedroom to get ready.

'You better tell her tonight!' Kelly said as soon as Amy shut her door.

'I'll try, it's not that easy though' he said hoping to avoid the subject.

'What isn't easy about it?' Cody said sarcastically.

'She's my best friend, and I'd rather have her as that than nothing. I don't know what she's going to say if I just turn round and tell her all this time I've actually had feelings for her' he said, starting to doubt whether he should say anything at all. Kelly and Cody looked at each other wondering if they should say anything.

'Look, DiBiase. I can guarantee you, you have nothing to lose' Kelly said trying to reassure him. Amy came out of her room 45 minutes later.

'We'll leave in 10 minutes' Kelly said as she cleaned up the kitchen area.

Ted was now sitting on the sofa and Amy went and sat on his knee.

'We didn't have that talk last night, so tonight?' she smiled at him. He hoped she knew what he was going to say, and the fact she wanted to talk was a good sign. But he couldn't help but feel worried.

'Yeah we'll talk tonight' he said looking into her eyes. She smiled at him,

'Good stuff' she said as she kissed him on the forehead.

'You'll be great to today missus' he said as she was about to stand up. She sat back down and leaned into him, he wrapped his arms tight around her and squeezed.

'You will be fine' he reassured her.

'I'd feel better if I hadn't of woke up as hung over as I did, I've got to do a cover shoot for a magazine and I look like crap' she said looking sad.

'As if you could ever look like crap' he said kissing her on the shoulder. She smiled at him. She couldn't wait to get back just to speak to him.

'You ready to go then babe?' Kelly asked as she grabbed her car keys. Amy nodded and stood up; she kissed Ted again on the forehead.

'See you later mister, love you'

'I love you missus, have fun' Cody and Ted waved the girls off before making their way back inside, they didn't have to leave for another two hours.

'You are going to tell her tonight aren't you?' Cody asked Ted as he sat down. Ted looked at him disapprovingly.

'Yeah, I think so. I am gonna try.' he said. Cody just smiled at him. Ted hoped Cody and Kelly were encouraging him so much because they knew she felt the same. He didn't want to risk losing her as a friend. He and Cody decided to play some Guitar Hero before they left to go to FCW.

When they arrived there, they were escorted into a training class, there were a couple of people there that they had met before. They were asked questions about the WWE and then watched the talent and offered advice.

When Amy and Kelly arrived at the studio where they were doing their shoot and interview they were escorted by a young girl to hair and make-up.

They spent nearly three hours having their hair and make-up done. They were then introduced to the photographer, Megan. She was very nice and made the girls feel comfortable straight away. She told them the ideas she had and made sure the girls were comfortable with it all. On the cover they were going to be wearing red velvet halter neck bikini top, and a short red velvet skirt with fur trim and black belt and a Santa hat. The girls would be sitting back to back on top of two giant presents. They would also be posing kissing each other on the cheek under mistletoe, decorating a Christmas tree and sitting on a bed in Christmassy underwear unwrapping gifts for pictures that would be used inside of the magazine with their interview.

They spent about two hours posing for photos and then got to see them all. They were really happy with them and couldn't wait to see the magazine now. After looking through all the photo's they changed back into their jeans and then headed over to another room where they would be having their interview.

They were asked so many questions, and they knew not all of them would be featured in the magazine but still had fun answering them. They were in the interview till 9pm. When they were leaving all the staff hugged them and thanked them for their time. They wished them well and said that they would love to have them again for the February issue for Valentine's day.

Kelly drove them back to the villa stopping at a Chinese takeaway on the way knowing that Ted and Cody would be hungry, as per usual. As they drove they discussed the photos and how happy they were with them.

'I'm so tired' Amy yawned.

'I'm pretty tired to, can't wait to have an early night. Without alcohol!' Kelly said as they pulled into the driveway, they went into the house and hugged the boys before handing them the food, which they were very happy to have.

'So did it all go well?' Cody asked.

'Yeah, it was amazing' Kelly grinned.

'It was great, I can't wait to get a copy of the cover photo' Amy said as she got herself a glass of water. 'How was your day?' she asked them.

'Yeah it was okay, we just gave a lot of advice really' Ted said.

After they finished eating they sat down and watched some TV and at 11.25 Amy said she was going to go to bed soon.

'Come to bed soon Junior?' she asked him as she yawned. He nodded. Just then her phone started ringing. She answered.

'Hey Randy…Junior I'm gonna go get ready for bed so just come whenever you're ready' she smiled as she walked towards her room.

'Yeah today went really well, the shoot was amazing. Aw thanks Randy.' she disappeared into the bedroom.

A few minutes later Ted stood up and took a deep breath.

'Wish me luck then' he said to Kelly and Cody.

'You don't need it' Kelly grinned at him. He grabbed a glass of water and drank it before he went to the bedroom. As he walked into the bedroom he could hear Amy in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She was still on the phone,

'I miss you so much….I wish you were here…..I can't wait to see you….I love you so much to…I know, it won't be long now till I see you…..Okay, well I gotta go cos me and Ted are going to bed now but I'll see you soon….Love you'

Ted's heart was racing, he felt sick. Was there something he didn't know about her and Orton, clearly there was. Amy walked out of the bathroom and smiled at him. He knew he wasn't going to tell her now. He didn't want to make things awkward for her, he felt like crying. In fact when she smiled at him he thought he was going to, but he didn't want to leave the room in case she realised something was wrong.

'So what was this thing you were going to tell me?' she said as she climbed into bed. Ted took off his jeans and climbed in beside her. He turned off the light, so he could avoid eye contact with her.

'I just wanted to tell you…. I just wanted to tell you I think you and Randy would make a really good couple' he struggled to get the words out. Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing, there she was thinking he was about to tell her he likes her and then he goes and tries to pair her off with his mate.

'Oh' was all she managed to say.

'I just think you'd be really good together and I just wanted to say I'd be really happy for you' he said, he wanted to just walk away. He was desperately wishing he had never introduced the two of them.

'Thanks' she said turning her back on him and rolling over to try sleep. Ted's heart was racing, he'd told her what he thought she wanted to hear, but he knew he wasn't going to be happy for them, at all. They lay in complete silence, even though they were wide awake, and when, what felt like hours later, Amy knew Ted was asleep she crept out of bed.

Cody was sitting on the sofa when she walked out of her room.

'You okay?' he whispered. She just shook her head and started crying. He jumped up and ran over to her pulling her into a hug.

'Is Kelly in bed?' she sobbed. Cody nodded.

'Can I sleep in your room tonight?' she asked him. He turned off the TV and led her to his room with his arm still around her.

'What's happened?' he asked her, growing more and more concerned at how upset she was. She climbed onto his bed and he sat next to her.

'You need to tell me what's happened?' he said pulling her into a hug.

'You... You said... You said he liked me' she sobbed.

'Ted? Ted does?' he said in confusion. Amy shook her head.

'He doesn't, he told me he thinks that I should be with Randy' she said trying to stop herself crying.

'What the fuck? Are you sure? Why would he say that?' he said now even more shrugged. She had stopped crying.

'I just want to go home' she said burying herself into the blankets.

'What happened, like, from the second you walked into that room till the second you left?' Cody said getting under the blankets and turning off the lamp.

'Randy called me, I went to our room. He asked how the shoot had gone, I spoke to him for a few minutes. Then I got changed, and then I called Sophia and brushed my teeth while I spoke to her. I said goodbye, came out of the bathroom. Ted was there. I asked what he wanted to talk about, we got in bed and he said he thinks I should be with Orton. I didn't know what to do so I just lay there till I knew he was asleep and then I came to see you. That's it. That's all that happened.' Cody pulled her into a hug.

'I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on, but he likes you I know he does.'

'It doesn't matter anymore, I don't care' she muttered as she felt herself falling asleep.


	9. This is a suprise

Amy had lay awake most of the night, and when she heard Kelly coming out of her room the next morning she leapt out of bed and opened the door, Kelly was pretty shocked to see her coming out of Cody's room, pretty shocked is probably an understatement actually.

Amy led them into the kitchen where she started crying, Kelly hugged her and sat her down then made them both a coffee before taking Amy back into her bedroom to chat. Amy told her all about what had happened. They sat in Kelly's bed, Amy in Kelly's arms sobbing, composing herself, and then sobbing again when she thought of what had happened.

'I want to go home today' Amy sniffed as she wiped her eyes and took a sip of her coffee, 'I refuse to lose him as my best friend, and I will speak to him. But right now, I just want to go home.'

'I'll take you' Kelly offered quickly.

'No you stay here, I'll be okay' Amy said not wanting to ruin the weekend for Kelly, they'd gotten the night off from the live show tonight so hadn't planned to leave the villa until tomorrow.

'No way, we can drive up to Jacksonville today. You can stay with me tonight, and fly in for the show on Wednesday' Kelly said.

'Thank you' Amy said hugging her. Kelly stood up and began throwing things into her case.

'I'm gonna go try pack without waking him' Amy said as she headed back to her room.

She crept into the bedroom as quietly as she possibly could, Ted was still sleeping, she felt herself having to hold back tears as she looked at him, he looked so beautiful. She quietly slid her case out from under her bed and began throwing things untidily into it, when everything was in she quickly slipped on some jeans and a hoodie and a pair of ugg boots and threw her pyjamas into the case before zipping it up. She looked over at Ted once more before she walked towards the door; she walked back over to the bed and kissed him on the cheek. She walked out of the room and left her case in the lounge while she went to Kelly's room. Kelly was completely ready to leave.

'You sure you want to leave?' Kelly asked her just to make sure. Amy nodded. Just as they unlocked the door to leave Cody walked out of his room.

'Please, don't go' he said walking over and hugging Amy hoping she would change her mind, 'please stay.'

'I'll call you tonight' she smiled up at him.

'Make sure you do, I promise you we're gonna sort this' he replied knowing he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

As soon as the girls left Cody stormed into Ted's room making sure he slammed the door on the way in. Ted quickly woke up.

'What the hell were you thinking man!?' Cody shouted at him. Ted rubbed his eyes and looked confused.

'Look around, anything missing? Or should I say anyone!' he shouted feeling himself getting angrier.

Ted looked around, Amy wasn't there, and neither were her things.

'Where is she?' he said looking worried.

'I don't know, because she left!' Cody shouted again.

'What? Why!? Why would she leave!?' Ted asked confused.

'Because she loves you, and you told her to be with Orton you idiot'

'She, she what!?' Ted asked him not believing what he had just said.

'Yeah that's right, she loves you, and you just fucked it all up and told her to be with Orton, she thought the talk you were having was going to be about you two, she wanted to be with you' Cody ranted, Ted could feel his stomach sinking.

'No I heard I heard her on the phone' he stammered.

'What did you hear?' Cody snapped.

'She was saying she missed him and she wished he was here and she loved him' he muttered, knowing he hadn't misheard her.

'Did she say Randy?'

'Well, well no but it was him because we heard her answer the phone'

'You idiot, you absolute idiot. She was on the phone to Sophia'

'Oh no, no. I, but… I thought. How do you know it was Sophia?' Ted asked feeling stupid.

'Because she slept in my room or should I say she spent the night in my room crying over you' Cody said turning his back to walk out the room.

'Don't leave, Cody please. You need to help me sort this out' Ted begged with a look of desperation in his eyes.

Cody knew he did have to help him sort this out, Amy and Ted were his friends and he knew they could be perfect together. Ted picked up his phone and tried to call Amy, he heard her phone ringing from floor on her side of the bed.

'She's forgot the iPhone' Ted said as he leant over and picked it up from the floor.

Amy had two phones, the iPhone was more for personal things while her BlackBerry was mainly for work.

'She's calling me later to let me know she's okay. I can find out where she is and we can go see her tomorrow' Cody sighed.

'Tomorrow, but…'

'Ted, it's tomorrow or not at all. I don't think you understand quite how hurt she is, if you go chasing after her now you're going to make things so much worse than if we leave it till tomorrow.' Cody replied.

Ted knew he was right but he just wanted it sorted, he couldn't believe he'd told her he thinks her and Orton would be good together. It was such a lie, since the day her and Orton met he had been paranoid and thought up a thousand excuses why she shouldn't be with him.

Amy fell asleep in the car and when she woke up they were only an hour away from Kelly's home.

'So tonight we can have a quiet night in or I can take you to meet my friends, it's completely up to you honey' Kelly smiled as she saw Amy wake up.

'I'd rather just stay in feeling sorry for myself, but if you don't mind me being alone you should go hang out with your friends'

'I'm not gonna leave you alone, not when your this upset.' Kelly replied comfortingly.

'Really I think I just wanna sleep, I barely slept at all last night and you aren't going to see your friends much the next few weeks so you should spend time with them' Amy said not wanting to ruin the night for Kelly.

'If you wanna sleep then okay, but if you change your mind I'm happy to stay with you, and I'll have my cell if you need me at all' Kelly said not wanting to leave Amy alone, but wanting to give her her own space.

A song came on the radio and Amy turned it up as loud as it could go,

'I'm trying not to tell you, but I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of holding this inside my head' she sang along.

Kelly knew this song made her think of Ted, they'd sang it many a time when they were drunk. Kelly joined in and sang with her.

'You okay?' she asked her as the song finished. Amy smiled and nodded.

'Let's plug my iPhone in and listen to my music' she grinned, then she realised she didn't have it.

'Crap, I've left it at the villa' she said pulling out her Blackberry, she dialled Cody's number.

'_Hiya sweetie, I've left my iPhone in the bedroom somewhere, can you find it and keep hold of it till I next see you?'_

'_Yeah of course, Ted found it before'_

'_Okay, thanks.'_

_'Do you wanna speak to him?'_

'_No'_

_'you two are gonna be okay though right?'_

'_Yeah, I just need a few days and we'll be back to normal, or whatever normal friends are'_

'_You don't need to be just friends'_

_'Oh right, is he up for a threesome then is he?'_

'_No he never meant what he said about Randy'_

'_Yes he did or he wouldn't have said it. I'd of never told him I'd be happy to see him with somebody else, because I wouldn't!'_

'_If you don't speak to him how are you going to sort things out?'_

_'I will speak to him, just not now. I'm tired. I just don't want to think about it right now'_

'_He could explain himself if you give him the chance'_

'_I don't want him to, he doesn't have to explain himself to me, so please…I just want to forget it.'_

'_Okay then, I'm not gonna make you talk about it, are you okay?'_

'_I'll be fine'_

'_I wish you hadn't of left.'_

'_I'd of been no fun if I stayed, but I'll see you tomorrow or whenever'_

'_So what's your plan till then?'_

'_I'm staying at Kelly's tonight, and then we'll fly into Missouri tomorrow.'_

'_Oh so you're going to be in Jacksonville tonight?'_

'_Yeah'_

'_What time are you leaving tomorrow?'_

'_No idea, we haven't booked a flight or anything yet. Anyway I gotta go, I'll call you later'_

'_Call me if you need anything, at all.'_

'_Same, bye'_

'_Bye Amy'  
_

As Cody hung up Ted was just looking blankly at him.

'Pack your things, we're going to Jacksonville' Cody said as he walked towards the door to go to his room and pack his things.

Kelly and Amy arrived at Kelly's house about 2pm. They dragged their huge cases out of the car and Kelly shown Amy to the spare room that she would be staying in. Amy decided to have a lie down while Kelly sorted out her case and packed everything she was going to need for the tour so she could leave tomorrow.

When Kelly was halfway though unpacking and repacking, Cody called her up. He asked if he and Ted could come to Jacksonville to try work things out with Amy, at first she didn't think it was a good idea, but after Cody explained about what Ted had heard on the phone and why he mentioned Randy she agreed. She gave them her address, and said she wouldn't tell Amy about it just in case she left. She told him she wouldn't be in at the time but they could call her if they needed to and that she would leave the door unlocked so they could go straight in.

Cody and Ted decided to head back to Ted's home, which wasn't far from the villa so that he could pick up more things for the tour so he didn't have to come all the way back tomorrow. They went over to Ted's and packed up his things and decided it would be best to just take Cody's car to Jacksonville so he could take it home the next day.

As Amy lay on her bed she took out her BlackBerry and decided to text Randy.

**To; Orton - Mon 19th Oct**_  
Hey :D  
U on the show tonight? xxxx_

Within a few minutes she received a text back.

**From; Orton - Mon 19th Oct**  
_Hey beautiful.  
No not on tonight,  
In Jacksonville though,  
so will just b backstage.  
How's Tampa? xxxx_

She quickly text him back.

**To; Orton - Mon 19th Oct**_  
Not in Tampa,  
left day early 2 get ready 4 tour  
Just in Jacksonville at Kel's :D xxxx_

After she sent the text she looked in her inbox at some old texts from Ted. Before she knew it, Randy had text her back

**From; Orton - Mon 19th Oct**_  
Sounds fun, you girls out 2night? Xxxx_

She didn't want to admit what had happened between her and Ted so decided to bend the truth slightly.

**To; Orton - Mon 19th Oct**_  
Kelly is, I'm not.  
Don't feel well enough 2 b out :(  
I'm making her go 2 spend time with friends though :D xxxx_

His reply wasn't what she expected.

**From; Orton - Mon 19th Oct**_  
How about I drive over + keep u company? :D_

She didn't know what to say, she wanted to say yes, but knew she couldn't just invite someone over to Kelly's house. She got up from the bed and walked to Kelly's room, she knocked and Kelly told her to come in, she asked Kelly if she minded Randy coming over for a few hours. Kelly didn't know what to say, she had said Ted could come over and didn't want to make things worse.

'Course he can' Kelly smiled.

After Amy left and went back to her own room, Kelly tried calling both Cody and Ted. Neither of them were answering. She decided to send them both a quick heads up about Randy being there.

**To; Cody - To; DiBiase - Mon 19th Oct**_  
Quick heads up.  
Randy will b with Amy 2night.  
Nothing going on!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
She just wants the company + he offered.  
Let me know if there's a change of plan. xx_

Randy arrived a few hours later and greeted both the girls with a hug.

'I'm off out for a couple of hours, you gonna be okay?' Kelly said picking up her car keys. 'I'm only meeting a few friends for dinner so I'll only be a few hours, I won't be back late' she said as she left.

Amy and Randy decided to sit in the room she was staying in and watch a few DVD's. They decided to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy. It was about the only thing in Kelly's DVD collection they could agree on.

By the time the first one had finished it was 10pm, it had been on for 3 hours. Amy had her head rested on Randy's shoulder and he had his arm around her. She thought Randy was gorgeous, even before she'd met him and she had just seen him on TV. Her and her best friend from back home Sophia, used to always talk about how gorgeous he was.

There was no doubt about the fact, she was attracted to him. But she was more than attracted to Ted, there were actual feelings involved. She thought about what he had said to her, there was no point in holding onto something that was nothing. She knew she needed to just get over it so she could go back to being friends.

'We're only about 2 minutes away' Cody said to Ted.

'Okay' Ted muttered.

'You got her phone?' Cody asked, he knew that having the phone gave them a huge advantage because even if she didn't want to see either of them, they could just say they bought her phone back.

Ted picked up her phone, he looked at the picture she had as her background, it was one the two of them in bed, he had one arm wrapped around her pulling her into him and she had her head on his chest. She set it as her background because she loved his smile on that picture, it was a cross between a smile and a pout.

'We're here man, don't fuck up this time' Cody said with a smirk, as he parked the car outside of Kelly's house.

They got out of the car and looked through the window, they couldn't see anybody. Cody opened the door and they stepped in, they could hear a TV upstairs and made their way up.

They found the room that the noise was coming from and Cody knocked, opening the door and peering round.

He slammed the door quickly.

'Ted, go downstairs man' he snapped.

'What!? No! Why!?' Ted pushed past Cody and opened the door.

Randy had just jumped off the bed, shirtless and Amy ran over to the door wearing a white tank and a pair of tiny pyjama shorts.

As her eyes met Ted's she felt physically sick, and it was definitely a mutual feeling.

'What the hell are you two doing here?' she snapped looking at Cody.

Ted thrusted her phone into her hand.

'Well uhh, this is a surprise' Randy said picking up his shirt and walking over to the door.

'Yeah, it really is' Ted said, his eyes still locked with Amy's. He snatched Cody's car keys out of his hand and ran quickly down the stairs.

Cody chased after him, with Amy close behind.

Ted started the car and drove off quickly, without Cody.

Amy had tears running down her face, they were standing on Kelly's porch.

Out of nowhere, they heard a loud crash.

Amy's heart sank, and without even thinking she ran towards where the noise had come from.

She could see that two cars had crashed, she stopped and stared.


	10. How did things get so complicated

Amy stopped in shock as she got closer to the cars, Cody caught up with her, she tried to run forward towards the cars but he pulled her back. She fought out of his arms, and seen Kelly climbing out of one the cars, Amy ran towards her.

'Oh my god, oh my god is that…..' Kelly broke down into tears looking into the other car.

Cody quickly dragged off his hoodie and ran over to the car, he threw the hoodie at Amy who was still wearing the minimal amount of clothing she was when she had been interrupted.

Kelly pulled her away from the car so Cody could open the door and dragged the hoodie over her head to keep her warm, pulling her into her arms as Cody checked on Ted.

'Ted, Ted, can you hear me?' Cody said in a panic, Ted's face was slumped against the wheel, there was blood dripping from his head.

Randy ran over and put his arms around Amy and Kelly,

'I've called an ambulance.'

Amy was sobbing into Kelly's shoulder,

'Oh my god Kelly, what am I going to do? This is entirely my fault.'

Cody stood up and pulled Amy towards him,

'Don't you dare blame yourself okay' he said holding her against his chest, he looked at Kelly, who was shaking uncontrollably.

'Are you okay?' he asked her.

She just nodded.

'I, I just, I just came round the corner and he smashed right into me' she stammered, they could hear the sirens in the distance.

'Cody, when the ambulance comes, I'll move Kelly's car, you move yours. This is the last thing we need getting out, we can sort it ourselves. We'll move them and then follow the ambulance in my car' Randy said.

'They can both go in the garage' Kelly said still shaking slightly.

'Amy, you need to go in the ambulance' Randy said looking over to her, she shook her head.

'No, no way' she said moving backwards away from the car, 'He wouldn't want me there Cody, you go, please! I'll move Kelly's car.'

They all tried to protest but she wouldn't listen.

The ambulance arrived and they lifted Ted out of the car into a stretcher, Amy sobbed into Cody's chest as they did, as they put him into the ambulance Amy pushed Cody towards the ambulance to go with him.

'We'll be right behind you man' Randy said as they shut the ambulance doors,

'Kelly, go open the garage and lock up the house' he said as he climbed into Cody's car. The front was completely smashed up and there was blood on the steering wheel. He and Amy drove the cars into Kelly's garage locking it behind them and getting into Randy's car. Amy and Kelly sat in the back, and Randy drove them to the hospital. Kelly had tight hold of Amy's hand.

'Baby, I'm so sorry' Amy sobbed.

'Sssh, it's not your fault. I'm fine, and Ted is gonna be okay. I promise' she said pulling Amy into a hug to comfort her. As they entered the hospital they seen Cody,

'Is he okay?' Amy said running over to him.

'They won't tell me anything' he said angrily, he looked scared. Amy put her arm around him.

'Excuse me, can you tell me where our friend is?' Randy said to a passing Nurse.

'I'm sorry unless there is a family member or partner present I can't disclose any information' she said sounding not at all sympathetic.

Randy grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her forward,

'This is his partner' he snapped at the nurse. Amy looked like a deer caught in headlights.

'Is that correct Miss?' the nurse said turning to Amy. Amy nodded her head.

Once the nurse turned away to get the information she looked at Randy,

'What the hell are you playing at?' she spat at him.

'It was the only way we're gonna get anything out of them so just be quiet and go along with it' he whispered in her ear, placing his hand on her lower back.

'This way please' the nurse said leading them to a room. Ted was in his own room, it was a nice big room.

'Mr DiBiase is going to be absolutely fine; he has a very small amount of swelling on the brain from the impact. We have sedated him with something called Diprovin. It's a short acting drug and we can wake him up at any time by stopping the medication. We are going to be keeping him sedated through the night to allow the swelling to reduce, in the morning we will switch off the IV drip which will stop the flow of medication, the doctor will evaluate his condition in the morning' the nurse said to them all.

Amy walked over to the bed and sat on the chair next to it. She took hold of Ted's hand and stroked his fingers. The nurse left the room,

'I think I'll go get some drinks' Randy said heading out of the room.

'I'll help you' Kelly said quickly following him.

'You're gonna stay here tonight right?' Cody said as he opened a cupboard to find blankets and pillows.

'Are you gonna stay?' she asked as she wiped away her tears.

'Yeah as long as you don't wanna be alone' he said pulling the blankets and pillows out. She shook her head.

'Pretty big room huh' Cody said trying to make conversation. Amy nodded. There was a sofa that could be pulled out into a double bed, a huge reclining chair next to the hospital bed, and a 32" plasma TV. This hospital was nicer than some of the hotels they had stayed in, good insurance huh.

Cody walked over to Amy and sat on the arm of the chair next to her, he put his arm around her and she leaned into him, still holding Ted's hand.

'You know this isn't your fault' he said to her gently.

'Cody, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him' she said, breaking down into Cody's arms.

Randy and Kelly came back and handed them both a coffee, Amy wiped away her tears.

'I'll be back in a minute, make sure you don't leave him' Amy said to Cody as she stood up.

She took Randy's wrist and led him out of the room and into a visitor's room where they were alone.

'I'm really sorry about all this' she said to him as she sat down.

'Don't be, it isn't your fault' he said reassuringly, 'you and him you're not…you're not together are you?'

'No!' Amy snapped, 'do you really think I'd of been making out with you if we were together!?'

'No, no of course not. Sorry. It's just, his reaction….'

'I don't know why he reacted like that' she said tearfully.

He put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

'You should know by now, you aren't gonna get rid of DiBiase very easily' he said with a smile, she smiled slightly too.

'Let's just go back in there, come on. He's gonna be okay' Randy said as he stood up. They walked back into the room, Cody was still sitting on the chair next to the bed and Kelly was on the sofa. Amy went and sat down next to her, Amy kept asking if she was okay and Kelly kept insisting she was fine.

'I love you' Amy said to her as she grabbed her hand.

'I love you too' she said back with a smile.

'So uhh, I think someone is going to have to call his parents and Stephanie to let them know what's going on' Randy said, 'I can call Steph?' he offered.

'Thanks man, I'll call his Dad now' Cody said.

Randy left the room to make the phone call, as he did a young red headed nurse, who obviously knew who he was, approached him. She flirtily placed her hand on his arm,

'So will you be spending the night with your friend tonight? I'm working all night' she purred.

'No I won't be, it's only two guests per room overnight isn't it' he said dismissively as he looked in his phone for Stephanie's number.

'Well, I'll be in charge tonight so I suppose I could bend the rules for you' she said as she twirled her hair.

Randy, knowing he could use this to advantage, did. 'Well, that's real nice of you. Maybe later if you aren't busy I can come find you to say thanks again' he said with a wink, and with no intention of finding this woman again. He walked away and called Stephanie, he explained what had happened and then made his way back to Ted's room. He told the others what Stephanie had said, that she was thankful they had moved the cars and that she hoped Ted was better soon. She even said they were all welcome to take as long as they need off to stay with him. Randy also told them about the nurse and that they could all stay over.

Cody left the room to call Ted's parents and Amy went with him, they sat in the visitor's room while he made the call.

'_Hi, it's Cody here'_

'_Cody, hi. Haven't spoke to you in a while, everything okay son?'_

'_There's been an accident…..'_

'_Please tell me he's okay' said a panicked Mr DiBiase._

'_He is, he's going to be absolutely fine. He's going to be sedated over night but that's all'_

'_Thank god, what happened?'_

'_There was a car accident, he's hurt his head pretty bad but the Doctors have said he will be absolutely fine, I didn't want to worry you but I thought it was best to let you know'_

'_We appreciate that Cody, are you sure we don't need to fly out and be with him?'_

'_I'm certain, he's going to be fine but I promise to call you first thing in the morning to let you know what's going on'_

'_Thank you Cody, will you let us know if there is any change at all'_

'_Of course Ted, you take care and I'll hopefully see you soon'_

'_You to son, and thanks again for calling us'_

As they went back into Ted's room Cody sat on the huge reclining chair at Ted's bedside and Amy squeezed on with him so she could hold Ted's hand, she was pretty much on Cody's knee but it was big enough for them to be comfortable.

Kelly and Randy pulled the sofa out into a bed and they turned on the TV, they decided to watch Step Brothers. Amy held Ted's hand the whole time. She and Cody were looking at all the pictures on her phone, and a few times, she buried her head into Cody's shoulder and couldn't help but cry.

'She's asleep' Cody whispered across the room to Kelly and Randy looking down at Amy who was on his knee, her head buried into his chest, which was wet with her tears. He stood up lifting her gently so he didn't wake her. He placed her next to Ted on the hospital bed, she rolled over onto her side with her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest, Cody grabbed a blanket and put it over her to make sure she was warm.

'How did things get so complicated?' Kelly said letting out a deep sigh.

'Can someone please explain to me what's happened with them two, I mean. I thought they were just friends?' Randy said, still confused about everything that had happened.

'They are, or were. Or are, I don't know anymore, I suppose we're gonna have to wait and see' Cody said.

'I always knew it I suppose' Randy sighed.

Kelly put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

'Knew what?' Cody asked.

'Just that like, it was always going to be Ted. I was never gonna compare to him, I mean, I've seen the way she looks at him. I really liked her though man' Randy said as looked over to Amy and Ted sleeping.

'We knew from the first day he met her really, he came back to the room with that goofy grin. We teased him about how she'd never go for someone like him, and then the first time I ever saw them together, I thought, well, I thought he was one lucky son of a bitch' Cody laughed.

'You think they'll be okay?' Kelly said looking over at them, she hated seeing her best friend so upset, and 'I've never seen her break down the way she did this morning'

'You've seen them together, they'll work through this.' Cody smiled.

'So what happened this morning?' Randy asked curiously.

'Well, Ted was going to tell her he liked her last night, then he overheard her on the phone to her friend from back home, and he thought it was you. So he ended up telling her he thought she should be with you, which she wasn't expecting at all.' Cody tried to explain. 'But when he actually seen her with you, well, you seen what happened'

'What a tool' Randy joked, 'you wouldn't find me telling her to go be with someone else'

'Exactly, but he just thought he was telling her what she wanted to hear' Cody yawned.

Randy looked at Kelly,

'She didn't…. me and her…. she didn't just invite me over to annoy Ted?' he asked looking hurt.

'No, no way. She just wanted the company, I mean. I know she always had a crush on you, so she's never done anything she didn't want to with you' Kelly said hoping Randy would tell her exactly what they were doing in the bedroom, she didn't want to just ask in case she seemed nosey or rude.

'She must need her eyes testing anyway if she'd rather have him than me' Randy joked with his trademark smirk.

'Or maybe she just doesn't want someone who thinks they're god's gift' Kelly laughed.

Randy pulled a shocked face.

'Think, think I am? I know I am' he grinned.

'Plenty more diva's in the sea anyway isn't there man' Cody said sarcastically.

'Oh yeah, I could have anyone I wanted.' he said playfully. Kelly punched him in the arm.

'Your ego is so big they can see it from space' she sneered.

'Not the only big thing I've got' he smirked.

'Yeah, your thighs are colossal!' she said back quickly.

Cody was trying to hold back his laughter in case he woke Amy up. Randy had no comeback for that and decided to sulk instead.

'Sorry' Kelly said with a sweet smile feeling somewhat guilty.

'I'm gonna try sleep guys' Cody yawned.

'Me too' Kelly said as she got comfy on the sofa bed next to Randy who was still sulking.


	11. Its because i'm priceless

When Amy woke up the next morning and realised she was next to Ted she quickly moved her arm from over his chest and rolled over carefully. Cody was already awake, as he seen roll over towards him he smiled at her.

'The doctor came in about an hour ago, they've switched off the medication. He should be waking up soon, but we all know Ted is god damn lazy so if we're still here tomorrow I wouldn't be surprised' he said with a slight laugh as he poured her some water, 'You okay short stuff?'

Amy nodded her head, she took the water from Cody and quickly drank it.

'Did you put me here?' she said with a disapproving look as she looked at the space where she had been sleeping. Cody nodded.

'Thought it might help him or something, plus, your skinny ass was crippling my knees' he joked.

'My ass is fine' she said back with a smirk rolling her eyes.

'Her ass is fine' Ted croaked, they were both shocked to hear him, Cody stood up next to the bed and smiled at him while Amy hugged him before pulling away from him awkwardly.

'I'm gonna go get a nurse and call Ted Senior' Cody smiled as he left the room, leaving Amy and Ted alone.

Kelly had gone for a shower and Randy had gone to get some drinks.

'You're the biggest idiot on this planet you know Junior!?' she said with a half smile trying to quickly wipe away her tears. He smiled back at her.

'If you ever, ever scare me like that again Junior. You're gonna regret the day you were born' she said with another half smile.

When the doctor came into the room Amy and Cody waited outside the room, When Randy came back with drinks he panicked at first to see them standing outside the room noticing Amy's tear stained cheeks. They told him that Ted was awake and fine, the doctor stepped out of the room and walked over to Amy.

'Your Mr DiBiase's partner?' he asked her. She looked at him blankly in confusion for a few seconds before Cody nudged her in the back and she realised that the doctor was referring to what had been said last night. She nodded her head and smiled.

'Well he was very lucky, the swelling has reduced completely. There's been no long lasting damage and he can leave as soon as he wants to, now obviously, with Mr DiBiase's profession, there is a limit as to what he can be doing which the nurses will happily discuss with you.'

They all breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the doctor before going back into Ted's room.

'You can leave whenever you want man' Cody grinned as he walked over to Ted.

'Good, because I'm still coming on this tour' Ted told them quickly.

Amy and Cody knew it might not be the best of ideas and looked at each other not knowing what to say.

'I duno if that's a good idea man' Randy said, worried that it might be too soon.

'Even if I just stay backstage, I'm going' Ted protested.

'He'll be okay because he's gonna have us to look after him' Amy nodded at Cody almost as though she was asking his permission.

Kelly walked back into the room shocked to see Ted sitting up and talking.

'Oh my god…you do know you're an ass don't you DiBiase!' she grinned at him as she walked over and hugged him, He nodded.

'Next time you fancy smashing up Cody's car, don't use mine to do it!' she said ruffling his hair.

'Yeah I'm, I'm really sorry' Ted said looking guilty and trying to flatten his hair back down.

'Don't be, It's fine, although you're paying for the damage' she laughed.

'Yeah, you're paying for mine to!' Cody grinned.

'So how do I look?' Ted asked sarcastically as he ran his hand across his head and felt the stitches.

'Like you just smashed up my freaking car and left half the contents of your skull all over the interior' Cody smirked.

'Like a jackass that smashed up my car too' Kelly smiled.

'I'd add an insult here man but, my car's fine.' Randy winked.

'You look fine' Amy replied, smiling, but avoiding eye contact with him.

'So like, do you guys want to stay at mine tonight? It might be a tight squeeze but it means we could all just travel out to join the tour together rather than all going separate ways just to end up in the same place?' Kelly said as she picked up a coffee Randy had bought back.

'How much of a squeeze?' Randy smirked raising his eyebrow, jokingly insinuating something sexual.

'Like, a two bedroom squeeze' she replied, the insinuation going completely over her head.

'I'll sleep with Kelly and you guys can have the room I was gonna be staying in' Amy said quickly, she turned around and pretended to pick up some empty coffee cups to avoid they looks of the others, who all instinctively expected her to be with Ted. Even Randy was shocked.

'I don't live that far away I can go back home if it's easier' Ted said feeling hurt that Amy didn't want to even share a bed with him.

'No, it'll be fine honestly. The beds are huge!' Kelly said sensing Ted was hurt by the fact Amy didn't want to room with him.

'Hold up, so you want...Us three' Cody said pointing at himself, Ted and Randy 'to share a bed.'

'Okay then Rhodes, you can slum it on the floor' she said rolling her eyes sarcastically.

'Is there a lock on the door?' Cody replied quickly.

Amy and Kelly looked at each other and laughed.

'You can just ask us to stay out and we will we wouldn't want to disturb the man love' Amy said sarcastically with a slight giggle.

'Oh yeah, you're so funny aren't you' Cody said blushing slightly, 'No I mean I don't want pictures of us three in the same bed floating around the internet.'

Ted and Randy nodded in agreement.

'Well, there's locks don't worry' Kelly laughed.

Cody's POV

We left the hospital and got into Randy's car. I'd worried at first there was going to be awkwardness between Ted and Randy after what had happened, But shockingly, there isn't. The more shocking thing is, Amy and Ted seem to have changed, Amy seems really awkward around him, She pretty much told Ted she didn't want to share the same bed as him, and I can tell it upset him, I know it might sound abit of a silly thing to be upset about, but they've always roomed together, as friends and I'm not sure if they're even friends at the moment,

We arrived back at Kelly's and opened up the garage, my car is a fucking wreck. I mean, my dad would kill me if he seen this. Randy and I got mine and Ted's cases out of my car to take into Kelly's. Randy said he would come back out for his things that were in his car but Amy quickly grabbed it for him, leaving Kelly to help Ted in. He was slightly wobbly, but I suppose that's to be expected seeing as half his brains are all over my dashboard.

'I'm gonna grab a shower and get changed' Amy said, she was still wearing what she had left in last night. The smallest pair of pyjama shorts I've ever seen and my hoodie.

After Amy went upstairs for a shower Ted said he was going to have a lie down. Kelly and I helped him up the stairs whilst Randy called up some mechanics to see about getting the cars repaired, we took him into the room we would be staying in tonight, the room that Amy would have been staying in if we hadn't been here.

As Ted sat on the bed he picked up her stuffed toy, it's this blue hippo thing and it's stuffed with sand or something. She brings it with her everywhere we go, it's quite cute I suppose. Ted just looked at it and I could see how upset he was. I felt really bad for him, he's fucked up beyond belief with Amy, but I desperately hope that they work things out. Even if they just go back to how they were, Kelly put her hand on Ted's shoulder and I sat down on the bed next to him.

'It's all gonna be okay you know man?' I said trying to reassure him, I suppose that was a lie, I didn't know what was going on but I wanted to make him feel better. He shook his head.

'She won't even look at me' he said, he looked so upset it wouldn't have surprised me if he'd of cried. I didn't know what to say.

'She looked at you lying in a hospital bed, she held your hand the entire time.' Kelly said trying to comfort him.

'She sat on my knee just to be close to you, and cried herself to sleep there' I told him hoping that it would make him feel better, he thought she didn't care. He was so wrong, she cared so much.

I don't know who I feel sorrier for, her, who was/is crazy about him thought he was going to tell her he felt the same only to be told he thinks she would be good together with one of his best friends. Or him, who's now blaming himself for everything.

'I've really fucked this one up haven't I?' Ted said still clutching the hippo Amy had named Mr Snuggles.

'Big time' I smiled, 'but you and her, man you're just meant to be'

I saw a small smile appear on his face, they are meant to be together, I don't know if they will be. But they should be.

'What if we were, what if that was my one chance and I've fucked it up' he said as his smile vanished.

'You haven't DiBiase, I mean, your damn lucky you haven't, but you haven't! You've seen her today, she's not herself, at all. She's barely talking to anyone so it isn't like she just won't talk to you. Give her some time to sort her head out and she'll be back to her old self before you know it' Kelly smiled, that was one of the things that was so great about Kelly. It didn't matter what the situation was, she would always have something to say that would make you feel better.

There was a knock on the door and Randy walked in,

'So I called up those numbers you gave me' he said to Kelly,

'There's one guy that can do the work on both of them today' he said talking about mine and Kelly's car. I saw the look of guilt on Ted's face again.

'I'll write you both cheques for whatever it costs' he said.

'You guys are gonna have to clear out the cars, get rid of anything with names on and stuff, otherwise it'll be on eBay next week' he laughed,

'I'll give yours a bit of a clean to Codes' he said referring to the blood.

'Shall we go sort it now then?' Kelly asked.

'Yeah sure, you gonna be alright man?' I asked Ted. He nodded his head,

'So we'll give the cars a quick clean and then call up the guy to come collect them?'

'Sure thing' Randy said leaving the room first, Kelly handed Ted Amy's iPhone that she had been looking after.

'Why are you giving it to me?' Ted said looking confused.

'Cos if she wants it back she'll have to come get it' Kelly smiled, I laughed.

She was pretty smart really, I don't think I'd of thought of that.

'We'll come and check on you in abit' I smiled to him as we left the room to go tidy up the cars.

Amy spent an hour in the shower, she didn't want to get out. She didn't want to see anyone, she especially didn't want to see Ted. All she could think was that if it wasn't for her, Ted would never have got in that car and would never have ended up in hospital. She was close to just leaving and going home, but she didn't want to make things difficult for anyone else.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a small towel around herself, she walked into the bedroom where her case was to see Ted lying on the bed, she just looked over for a few seconds and when he didn't move she figured he was asleep. She thought, well, she hoped she could just creep in quickly and grab some clothes to change into.

As she walked past the bed to her case she saw that he had a hold of Mr Snuggles. Her blue hippo. Her best friend had bought him for her a few years ago and now she took him everywhere they travelled. She opened the case as quietly as she could so she didn't wake him up and managed to pick out some clothes, as she turned around to leave she knocked the case over.

'Fuck' she muttered under her breath.

The noise woke Ted up, she considered running. Quick, but didn't want to make him feel any worse than he probably already did.

'We should talk' he said rubbing his eyes.

'I really don't feel like talking' she said back abruptly, but seeing the look of disappointment in his eyes felt instantly guilty.

'Move your fat ass over' she said with a forced smile and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. She just sat there for a few seconds not knowing what to do, she had never felt this awkward around him before. He stroked her arm with his finger, he could feel himself having to actually hold back tears. Her skin was so warm and soft.

She lay down next to him so they were just lying on their backs, side by side, as Ted lay there he could feel his breathing getting heavier, it was taking everything he had for him to not just start crying right in front of her and to beg for another chance. He let his hand slip next to hers, slipping his fingers into hers. He could tell from the way her breathing changed when he held her hand she was about to cry, he was desperately praying she wouldn't. He felt bad enough, if he seen her cry, he didn't know what he'd do...

'I'm sorry' he whispered. She just turned her head towards him, looking into his eyes and then giving him a small smile, he passed her over her iPhone. She placed a headphone in her ear and handed one to Ted. As they were looking through her play list she got a message. She opened it while he was still looking…

**From; Eve - Tue 20th Oct**_  
I heard Ted had an accident!  
Is everything okay!?  
What happened!?  
Please let me know ASAP!  
Thoughts are with u xxx  
we need a catch up soon!  
I miss u :( xxxx_

As Ted read the message he felt stupid, and guilty. But Amy looked at him and smiled.

**To; Eve - Tue 20th Oct**_  
Hey sweetie! Junior's okay!!  
Cody's car was the 1 that suffered :P  
I miss u 2! Like crazy,  
let's have a catch up on Thursday :D  
Love u Torres! xxxx_

They both sat there in silence until Eve text back.

**From; Eve - Tue 20th Oct**_  
So glad he is okay!  
Bet ur enjoying nursing him though huh ;D  
When are u actually gonna tell the boy u want 2 do the nasty! LOL  
Yay! Catch up on Thursday!  
I've been lonely without u :(  
& btw, I seen a tiny preview of your cover!  
I saw it on Steph's desk & had a sneaky look!  
DAMN YOUS A SEXY CHICK ;D love u xxxx_

As soon as Amy got to the second line she tried to hide the phone from Ted's sight, apparently she wasn't quick enough. Ted let out a giggle. Amy rolled over so she had her back turned away from him, she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks.

**To; Eve - Tue 20th Oct**_  
Eve Marie Torres!  
I could kill u right now!  
He just read that! Xxxx_

Ted leaned over her shoulder to see what she had written back, still giggling. Amy nudged him away from her.

'Ow' he yelled. Amy rolled over quick to see what was wrong. He was holding his head.

'Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry' she said. He kept his hands on his head, she climbed on top of him and tried to pull his hands away from his head.

'Junior, I'm sorry. Please let me see' she begged, he let her move his hands away, their faces were so close their lips were practically grazing. He laughed before quickly stealing a kiss.

'Nice towel' he smirked, 'you know if you wanted me that bad you didn't have to jump me'

'You're such an ass'

'You're still straddling me in nothing but a towel' he said poking his tongue out at her.

'Was' she snapped climbing off quickly.

'Stay'

'Idiot'

'You love me'

'I hate you'

'Well that's too bad because I lo………..'

The door opened and Cody walked in to quickly walk back out.

'Cody Runnels get your ass here, now' Amy shouted, jumping off the bed and adjusting her towel,

'I'm sorry, I should, I should of knocked' he said, red faced trying to avert his eyes away from Amy and her very small towel.

'It's a towel Cody, I'm sure you've seen one before' she said sarcastically smiling at him. He looked away quickly, embarrassed that she had obviously noticed him trying not to look.

'So err, we, we were just talking and we were wondering if you guys definitely wanted to join the tour tomorrow' Cody said still looking away, Ted was giggling on the bed.

'Junior, shut up' Amy scowled as she threw some clothes she earlier picked out her case at him.

'Sure Cody, I've got enough stuff here to last me on the tour till I get home' she smiled.

'Great, so uhh, me, Kelly and Randy are gonna run to the store to pick up some things' he said. Amy nodded.

'So you have to look after Michael Schumacher over there' he said raising his eyebrow at Ted. Amy laughed, Ted didn't.

'Yeah okay, I'll see you in abit' she smiled at Cody.

'Oh and if you guys are having like, crazy make up sex can you do it on the floor or something, I don't wanna be sticking to the sheets tonight' Cody laughed hysterically as he walked out of the door.

'Ew, as if' Amy yelled behind him. She was in shock that he said that, and didn't want to turn around to look at Ted, not that it would be possible for her to be anymore embarrassed than she was after that comment.

'Want your phone?' Ted asked with a grin on his face, Amy turned around to face him and held her hand out.

'Come get it then' he said, grinning even more.

She rolled her eyes and picked up her clothes from the bed.

'I'll be downstairs if you need me' she said as she walked out of the door.

* * *

**  
Ted's POV**

Okay, so she would rather go without her phone than even be in the same room as me. Not good. I don't know what to say, or what to do. She said she hates me, I know she didn't mean it. She can't mean it. I nearly told her I loved her, Cody interrupted. I suppose that might be a good thing, I don't know how she would have responded.

I wish I'd never opened my stupid mouth about Randy... Randy. I don't even know what happened between them in this room, I don't know if I want to know.

I hope Kelly was right when she said she just needs to time to get her head together. I don't think I could carry on like this, man, I feel so stupid. Amy's phone just received a message. I suppose that kind of gives me an excuse to go talk to her.

'What the hell are you doing walking round?' she said as I made my way out of the room, she was in Kelly's room.

'Phone' I said holding it out to her, she took it off me and read the text. I seen a small smile on her face, I'll assume it was Eve.

'We aren't okay are we?' I asked trying not to look too disappointed by the fact she clearly didn't want anything to do with me at the moment.

'We are, we're fine' she said, with an obviously fake smile. That was a lie, I knew it was. We weren't okay, and it wasn't okay that we weren't okay.

I walked back the spare room and sat on the end of the bed. I don't know what else I can say, I think I'll text Kelly. She might be able get more out of Amy than I can.

**To; Kelly - Tue 20th Oct**_  
She won't talk 2 me all :(  
What should I say!?_

She text back almost instantly.

**From; Kelly - Tue 20th Oct**_  
Say Nothing!  
Rest!  
Im gonna speak 2 her when I get back.  
Don't take it personal, it's her.  
Take it from a woman, we like to feel sorry 4 ourselves :)  
Smile Schumacher ;D x_

**To; Kelly - Tue 20th Oct**_  
Thanks.  
I miss her :(  
& shut up!  
P.S Sorry about ur car :) x_

I think I'll just have a lie down and try not think about things too much, I know if anyone can get sense out of Amy, it'll be Kelly. My phone got another message. If I get another Schumacher comment I might not respond too kindly.

**From; Missus - Tue 20th Oct**_  
I'm glad your okay Junior :) x_

**To; Missus - Tue 20th Oct**_  
Even though I'm an ass? :( X_

**From; Missus - Tue 20th Oct**_  
Yep, only cos it's you though!  
I'm gonna spend the day in bed,  
I need some girl time with Kelly.  
Junior, I don't hate you x_

**To; Missus - Tue 20th Oct**  
_I'm glad you don't hate me.  
I'd cry if you did!  
Me & my disfigured face are free on Friday if you get bored :) xx_

**From; Missus - Tue 20th Oct**_  
Yes Junior,  
I would love to spend Friday with you :P  
& your face has always been disfigured :P xx_

**To; Missus - Tue 20th Oct**  
_:o :'(  
not what u told eve! :P LOL_

**From; Missus - Tue 20th Oct**  
_Shut up jackass!!  
Eve lies! *rolls eyes* :P  
Going 2 bed. xxxx_

**To; Missus - Tue 20th Oct**  
Eve lies?**  
**_I think you lie :P  
you want me!  
Bet ur gonna dream about me! Haha ;D  
It's because im priceless! :P  
I'm glad you're my friend again missus xxxx_

So she didn't text back after that, but I didn't mind. I was just happy she was speaking to me again, well, messaging. Cody, Kelly and Randy didn't take long at the store. When they got back Kelly made us all some food, which was very nice. She went upstairs to ask Amy if she wanted any but she was fast asleep. I sat in the kitchen with Kelly for abit while Cody and Randy played Xbox.

'So your okay DiBiase?' she asked with a smile, I nodded,

'You know she'll talk to you soon' she said.

'She kinda did, well she text me' I said passing her my phone so she could see.

'See that's a good sign' she grinned, 'when she wakes up I'll go spend rest of the day and night with her so we can have a good chat.'

'Thanks, there is like. One thing that's bothering me though' I said, not knowing whether or not I should ask this question.

'I can't help if you don't tell me' she smiled. 'I know I might not wanna know the answer to this, but what, what happened with her and Randy.'

'I don't know, I haven't had the chance to speak to her properly. If they slept together is it going to change the way you feel about her?' she asked me looking worried, I had been thinking about that question a lot

'No, it wouldn't change them. I'd still lo… I'd still want to be with her, it would probably complicate things abit though' I shrugged, I knew I could tell Kelly anything.

'Well I'm nearly certain they didn't or I'd of heard about it' she smiled at me reassuringly.

I think I'll ask Cody if he knows what happened, maybe Randy has told him, and Cody is nosy as hell. It wouldn't surprise me if he straight out asks about it.

Kelly and I sat chatting for a while until Amy came down for a glass of water.

'You want me to come up and we can have some Amy Kelly time?' Kelly grinned at her as she stood there quietly sipping on her water.

Amy smiled her beautiful smile back at her and nodded. It still felt pretty awkward between us, she avoided looking at me as much as she could, but when they were leaving the kitchen she let her hand graze past my arm and smiled at me.


	12. Talking of fun

Ted had spoken to Amy over text on Tuesday, she said a few words to him on Wednesday when they all flew out to St. Louis together, Amy was sharing a bedroom with Kelly and even though they were all rooming together, he hadn't seen much of her, They said a few words to each other at breakfast this morning, and nothing since. It was now Thursday, he knew she had plans with Eve this evening,

**To; Missus - Thu 22nd Oct**_  
Hey  
Just wondered if u still wanted 2 hang out 2moro x_

Amy was in the hotel room with Kelly sitting in their room listening to music when she got the text. Ted, Cody and Randy were down at the hotel gym training before the house show tonight.

**To; Ted - Thu 22nd Oct**_  
Sure if you want 2 xx_

He text her back rather quickly.

**To; Missus - Thu 22nd Oct**  
_Yeah, of course.  
Miss u, have a good night with Eve x_

Amy didn't know why, but for some reason she much preferred texting him at the moment, it seemed like the easier option than having to talk really, she couldn't even look at him without feeling overwhelmingly guilty about what had happened in Jacksonville.

**To; Ted - Thu 22nd Oct**  
_Miss u 2  
I will do, have fun the house show  
Sorry I won't be there, xx_

'So are you ever gonna forgive the boy?' Kelly asked her randomly,

'What do you mean? There's nothing to forgive' she said dismissively.

'You still haven't spoken to him other than over text message' she said trying to prove a point.

'Yes I have'

'Saying, 'Can you pass me the milk' doesn't really count you know?'

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled, 'Okay I see your point, I'm trying though'

'Try harder, you two need to go back to being… well you two!'

Kelly went for a shower while Amy took out her laptop and went on IM.

_**New Instant Message;**_

_Sophia; Hello pretty girl :)_

_Amy!; Sophia :'( I miss you so much_

_Sophia; Come home!_

_Amy!; 6 Days! :D :D_

_Sophia; I can't wait to see you! :D_

_Amy!; Same! Halloween is going to be A M A Z I N G_

_Sophia; Of course! Which new friends are you bringing home with you? Hot ones please? ;D LOL_

_Amy!; Kelly will be coming :D_

_Sophia; Kelly Kelly!? Get out!_

_Amy!; Yeahhh really :D_

_Sophia; Oh my god I still can't believe my best friend is a diva you make me so proud!_

_Amy!; Sssh, you'll make me blush :P  
Me, you and Kelly have to have a girls night and leave the boys at home ;D You'll love her!_

_Sophia; Boys????_

_Amy!; Ted, Cody and Randy :)_

_Sophia; No way! Nooooo way! Randy Orton!?!?!?  
You are not friends with Randy Orton!!!!!!!_

_Amy!; Randy Orton :P_

_Sophia; Pretty girl, we don't talk enough! I should know these things! :'(_

_Amy!; you will! I'm gonna tell you everything as soon as I'm back!_

_Sophia; Tell!? What is there to tell!? Oh my, oh my, oh my!  
You and Randy Orton!?????_

_Amy!; Few brief encounters LOL_

_Sophia; Oh my god! Is he a good kisser? ;D  
Mmmm, what's it like to be up close and personal with those tattoos?_

_Amy!; LOL He isn't bad :P & it was fun ;)  
but you know, Ted DiBiase!?_

_Sophia; Legacy guy? Tall? Dark hair? Great body? Gorgeous face? ;D  
Hold up, that describes both :P  
The older one, I know who you mean!_

_Amy!; Yeah him :P well, we had like, this thing!_

_Sophia; 2/3 of Legacy! Want a medal? ;D  
are you going for a full house? LOL!  
Define thing? ;)_

_Amy!; Lmao, shut up! Well I kinda, like, REALLYYYY like Ted.  
Things are super complicated. I'll tell you everything when I come home!_

_Sophia; I can't wait :D_

_Amy!; Wait till they see you :P_

_Sophia; You best of said good things about me! ;)_

_Amy!; I have! I have nothing bad to say about you even if I wanted to :P they're gonna love you! :D_

_Sophia; can't wait till you come home I miss you so much I could cry! :'(_

_Amy!; don't cryyyy! I'll be home soon and we are gonna have some serious Sophia&Amy time :D_

_Sophia; I can't wait! I have you a beautiful present :D_

_Amy!; Aww, I love you so much! I have something for you as well :D_

_Sophia; so what are you doing today? Randy or Ted?  
LMAO or you going for your full house? :P_

_Amy!; Soph :O None of the above! I am gonna hang out with Eve Torres later on tonight :D  
What are you doing!?_

_Sophia; I am going for dinner with Beth! :)  
Then I am sorting out some things for the party :D  
What you dressing up as!?_

_Amy!; Tell Beth I say Hey! :D  
& I have no idea yet, something great though ;D What are you gonna be!?_

_Sophia; I don't know yet!_

_Amy!; Wanna come see me in action!?_

_Sophia; You mean at a show and not with co-workers? ;D LOL_

_Amy!; Sophiaaaaa! Yes at a show!  
I can get tickets for family/friends :D Front row ;D_

_Sophia; Yes please, yes please, yes please!_

_Amy!; It's gonna be in Greenville! Monday 2nd Nov :D_

_Sophia; Omg, I'm so so excited, I'm gonna get to watch you properly :D_

_Amy!; I'm afraid I have to go now :'(  
Talking to you has actually made my day though I'll text you details about the show!  
Love you so much, give my love to everyone (L) XXXX_

_Sophia; Take care pretty girl! Can't wait to see you! Love you, love you, love you (L) XXXX  
& Tell legacy boy you like him! :)_

'I can't wait to take you back to mine' Amy grinned at Kelly as she came back from her shower.

'I can't wait to be there, and I can't believe we're gonna have five whole days there!' Kelly said excitedly, 'What time are the boys coming back tonight?' she asked.

'They've all got matches so they're going straight the arena after the gym. So whatever time the show finishes really' Amy told her, 'I'm so glad we've got the night off I'm gonna meet Eve at the restaurant in an hour'

'I'm gonna meet Brie and Nikki in about an hour to' Kelly grinned.

As Kelly got ready Amy took out her phone, she decided to listen to Sophia, and tell Ted she liked him. She just needed to work out what to say to him.

**To; Ted - Thu 22nd Oct**  
_I love u Junior  
& I miss u! Can I room with u 2moro? Xxx_

She didn't have it worked out yet, but, whether she meant it as a friend, or as more than. She loved Ted, and up until now she had always told him that and she missed rooming with him as well. She missed just cuddling up of a night,

**From; Ted - Thu 22nd Oct**_  
I love u missus,  
+ I miss u like crazy :'(  
u know u don't even need 2 ask it's ur room as well :]  
I love u xxxx_

When she read it she felt guilty for the way she had treated him the past few days, she knew that it wasn't fair on him. She looked at his contact card and she decided to change his name.

**To; Junior x - Thu 22nd Oct**_  
I'm sorry 4 being miserable :'(  
u know I love u, & I never want 2 upset u!  
I can't wait 4 mister & missus time :]  
love u Junior xxx_

**From; Junior x - Thu 22nd Oct**_  
I'm sorry 4 being an idiot :'(  
u should never ever not speak 2 me again.  
I miss u 2 much, I love u xxx  
& I can't wait 4 mister & missus time_

**To; Junior x - Thu 22nd Oct**_  
Ur not an idiot Junior :]  
& I won't ever not speak 2 you again! I've missed u lots.  
If u was here right now I'd give you a super massive cuddle. Love you xxxx_

Amy sat there and smiled to herself, she felt happier already. Okay, so she realised she had to think of exactly what she wanted to say to him tomorrow. But she was just happy they were actually talking again, or texting. Whatever, it was the most interaction they'd had in days.

**From; Cody - Thu 22nd Oct**  
_U should see how happy he is right now  
U know u 2 are perfect 4 each other :P x_

The girls both left the room at 7.30 and went their separate ways, Amy to go meet Eve. Kelly to go meet Nikki and Brie.

Amy and Eve ate at the hotel restaurant and had a few drinks, Amy asked Eve what she wanted to do tonight.

'Let's have a girl's night in because you still need to give me the full story about what happened in Florida!' Eve grinned.

'My room has no boys and lots of alcohol' Amy said with a wink.

She was looking forward to spending some time alone with Eve, they had been really close since Eve was drafted to Raw but didn't get the chance to spend much time together. They headed up to Amy's room and on the way Kelly called to say she wouldn't be coming back the room tonight.

They got to the room and poured drinks, Amy asked Eve to stay over and she said yes. Amy lent her a shirt and some shorts to sleep in, they both got changed and then sat on the sofa drinking.

'So come on, tell me what happened in Florida' Eve grinned.

Amy told her all about meeting Brett, and then thinking Ted was going to tell her he had feelings for her just for him to tell her he think she should be with Orton. She told her about sleeping in Cody's room and deciding to go home, how she went back to Kelly's and ended up inviting Randy over.

'So, you and Orton, did you like…. Well, you know!?' Eve asked, it was a question Cody, Kelly and Ted wanted to know the answer to but none of them had dared to ask her.

'No, I mean, we didn't have the chance to. I swear to god when I seen Cody open that door I thought I'd had a heart attack, and when I got up and seen Junior, well, I felt like someone cut my heart out!' she said, she hadn't discussed it with anyone before now.

'Do you think, if there had been no interruptions that you and Orton would of…..' Eve asked, she was so curious about it all.

'Honestly, yeah. I think if Cody and Ted hadn't come when they did we would of' Amy said truthfully.

'Oh my god! Are you glad they interrupted!?' Eve asked getting more and more inquisitive.

'No because Junior got hurt because they did, but yes, because I think I'd of regretted it afterwards. Because, there is no denying that Randy Orton is absolutely gorgeous, but, I really like Ted.'

'Awwwww, that's so cute, well the liking Junior part' Eve grinned, 'So what's going on with you and Orton?'

'Nothing, at all. We're just friends, like I said. I think he's gorgeous, I always have! But if I had the choice between him and Junior, it would be Junior.' Amy answered as she poured them both another drink.

'I know what you mean, so you and Orton happened pretty much because you thought you couldn't have Junior, but what's going on with you and Junior now?' she asked.

'Nothing, we haven't spoken for days other than over text but I'm spending the night with him tomorrow' Amy smiled.

'That should be fun' Eve winked at her.

'Talking of fun, you know when we're in North Carolina. I'd really love it if you would come and stay with me! I've invited Kelly, Junior, Cody and Randy as well' Amy said to Eve pouring yet another drink.

'Wow, that so nice of you. I'd love too, as long as it isn't any trouble for you and you've got the space'

'It's no trouble and I've got plenty of space! I just thought it would be more fun than being in a hotel seeing as we have five free days there!'

They spent two hours, drinking and gossiping when they heard a key card being put into the door. In walked Ted, Randy and Cody. None of them really expected to see Amy because she had seemed to avoid them all the past day or two.

'I hope you guys don't mind, Kelly is out for the night so I've invited Eve to stay' Amy smiled at them all. Eve gave them a smile and a wave,

'Of course not, you girls had a good night?' Randy replied.

'It's been very fun thank you gentleman' Eve smiled, 'nice stitches' she said to Ted poking her tongue out.

'Well I'm off out to meet John now so I'll make sure I'm quiet on the way in, have fun guys' Randy said as he put his case into his room and then left.

'I'm really tired so I'm gonna get to bed now' Cody smiled as he walked over to the sofa and hugged Amy and Eve before making his way to the room he's sharing with Randy. Ted just kind of sloped off quietly into his room. When Amy and Eve were alone again, Eve nudged Amy in the arm,

'Go say something to Ted, even just, goodnight. You know it'll make his night! And I'll pour us a drink while you do it' she said widening her eyes and smiling.

Amy rolled her eyes, but knew that she should go say something. She got up and knocked on Ted's door before walking in. He was standing at the end of the bed in nothing but his underwear, she felt herself blush slightly.

'You okay Junior?' she asked shutting the door behind herself.

'Really tired so just about to sleep' he nodded. Amy walked over to him and put her arms around his waist.

'I just wanted to say goodnight' she said, her head resting against his chest.

He put his arms around her so he was hugging her back.

'Goodnight' he said in an almost whisper.

'So you know if there's anyone else you want to try set me up with you can tell me now rather than wait till tomorrow' she said looking up at him with a cheeky smile.

'I think I'm done with trying to play matchmaker' he said as he rolled his eyes but with a small smile.

'Yeah that's probably a wise choice, anyway. I gotta go cos I've left Eve. But I can't wait to spend time with you tomorrow' she smiled.

'Me too' he said as he hugged her tighter,

'I've missed you.'

Amy left his room and went back to sitting with Eve, they had a few more drinks before deciding to go to bed, they lay in bed just chatting for a while.

'I've came to two conclusions tonight' Eve yawned.

'And what conclusions would they be?' Amy asked rolling over to face her.

'Me and you really need to see each other more' Eve replied.

'Aw, me and you are gonna see each other more. I promise you that Torres'

'And, you and Junior are actually perfect for each other. The way he looked at you earlier, it was genuinely the cutest thing I've ever seen.'

'Maybe.... I don't know, I guess we'll see. I love you Torres'

'I love you too…………………Mrs DiBiase'


	13. I hope there will be a relationship

Amy woke up the next morning and went to get some water before ordering up some breakfast to arrive in an hour. She ordered for herself, Eve and the boys, knowing that the boys would no doubt be 'starving'.

She lifted herself up onto the kitchen work top where she sat sipping on her water quietly and thinking about what she was going to say to Ted later on tonight, a short while later Randy walked out of his and Cody's room.

'Morning spaghetti legs' he grinned.

'Morning thunder thighs' she smirked back at him. He scowled and pouted.

'I don't have thunder thighs!'

'I don't have spaghetti legs!'

'They are pretty thin!'

'Yeah but not abnormally thin, they're nice thin!' she argued back.

'I never said they aren't nice did I hey, Mrs I jump to conclusions' he smirked.

'Stop bullying me!'

'I'm not a bully, well, maybe……. sometimes. But I wouldn't bully you!'

'Tell me my legs are nice then!'

'Woman, you have some fine legs…Happy now?'

'Yeah I am'

'Tell me I have nice thighs'

Amy just sniggered.

'Come on, tell me. Or are you being a bully?' he said folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

'Fine, you have 'nice' thighs' she said making finger quotations.

'Thanks, now seeing as your female and in the kitchen. Make me some food' he said cheekily.

'Fuck off, too tired.'

'Lazy'

'I'm lazy?'

'Yeah'

'I picked up the phone and ordered breakfast so give your mouth a rest before it arrives and I don't give you any'

'Where's your friend?'

'Eve?'

Randy nodded,

'She's in bed'

'How about you go crawl in with her, and I'll watch' he said biting his tongue.

Amy rolled her eyes, she and Randy had never been like this before. They weren't actually being serious, just winding each other up playfully. She actually quite liked it, it felt like they were proper friends. It was kinda like she acts with Cody and Ted.

'How about you go crawl back into whatever hole you belong in'

'Open your legs then' he said laughing as though he had just told the words greatest joke, Amy's mouth fell open in disbelief.

'Randy!'

'I'm not in yet!'

'Stop it, right now!' she said trying her best to look serious, but barely able to contain her giggles.

'Yeah sorry, don't want any more crashes do we hey. Not when there's only my car left to destroy!' he laughed.

'Oi, no crash talk or you and Junior are gonna have matching stitches!'

'Oh, I'm so scared' he said sarcastically. Cody walked out of the bedroom, and seen the two of them.

'Jeez, bit early for you isn't it' he said to Amy who was usually the last one up.

'Pfft, Couldn't stay in bed when I could be looking at you two fine pieces of ass' she said jokingly hopping down from the kitchen counter.

'Where are you going? Back to bed? With Eve? Can I come?' Randy winked playfully.

'Gonna go wake Junior' she said walking towards his room.

'Make sure you knock' Randy said in a teasing manner.

'Why would I do that, ruins the element of surprise or whatnot' she said back to him.

'If you don't knock, it might be you that's surprised.'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' she retorted quickly quite concerned about what may or may not surprise her.

'What do you think us men do first thing in the morning?' he said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

'Urm, well you just seemed to bully me then proceed to sexually harass me' she joked. She didn't knock on Ted's bedroom door, she was pretty certain she wouldn't walk in on anything that may make things awkward. When she crept in he was still fast asleep, he had one of the pillows next to him holding it close to him, she couldn't help but smile.

She gently lifted his arm from the pillow, careful not to wake him and threw the pillow onto the floor before squeezing into the place the pillow had been and began running her finger tips down his back, every time they did he shivered slightly.

Butterflies were taking over her stomach as she lay next to him, her fingers running over his skin, his breath meeting hers. She moved closer to him, and as she did, he tightened his arm around her pushing her lower back towards him, she was still for a second thinking she had woke him up, but realised after a few seconds she hadn't. Her hand moved from his back to his neck, she stroked it gently. She found herself just staring at him, after a while she noticed his eyes flicker slightly.

'Good morning mister' she whispered. His eyes were still closed but he smiled, she thought her heart may have melted slightly at the sight of his smile, it was only now that she realised just how much she had missed waking up with him every morning. She leaned in towards him and let her lips graze past his and felt a shiver run up her spine as they did. She pressed her lips firmly against his and kissed him, he was still half asleep but kissed her back.

As she pulled away he pulled her in and kissed her again, he didn't know whether he was dreaming or if it was really happening, but he didn't want to open his eyes to find out. He put his hand on her neck pulling her closer, kissing her passionately. He was hoping this moment would never end, and so was she.

'WOMANNNNNNN, FOOD IS HERE, DIBS ON GETTING EVE OUTTA BED' Randy bellowed so loud he actually made Amy jump. She pulled away from Ted quickly and jumped out of bed running out of the room.

'Randy Orton I swear to god if you open that door I'll hurt you' she shouted at Randy who was about to go into her room where Eve was sleeping.

'You're no fun!' he said walking away from the door and over to the food that had just arrived. Cody looked at Amy and rolled his eyes in a 'he's a jackass' kind of way.

'You want me to make you girls a coffee?' he smiled walking over and giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

'Yeah please' she smiled before walking into the bedroom.

Eve was sitting on the edge of the bed with what only can be described as a scared look on her face.

'Girl ya know waking up to hear someone screaming they have dibs on getting you outta bed is not what I thought I'd be waking up to' she said with a smile.

'Yeah I'm sorry about him, he's an ass at times' Amy said apologetically, 'got some breakfast out there though if you fancy it' she smiled.

'Why not' Eve grinned, 'although you can keep loud mouth out there away from me' she said jokingly. Eve got changed and as they walked out of the bedroom, Randy and Cody were already demolishing the breakfast.

Ted was still in his room but as Amy and Eve sat down he came out of his bedroom. Amy got butterflies again just looking at him and felt a smile appear on her face, Ted was grinning to and blushing slightly. He went to sit down next to Cody,

'Ahem, am I not good enough to sit by?' Amy pouted playfully, he just grinned and went and sat next to her, they all ate.

'So where's Blondie been all night?' Randy asked as he continued to stuff his face,

'Out, obviously' Amy said sarcastically.

'Least one of us is getting some action eh?' Randy smirked.

'She's with Nikki and Brie actually' Amy said defensively.

'A twin thing, man that's hot' he grinned.

'Last night was really fun and I can't wait for next week, thanks for breakfast but I'm gonna have to rush off, I'm doing a signing before the show tonight' Eve said hugging Amy, as she left Amy lifted her feet up onto the sofa leaning her head on Ted's shoulder. He kissed her on the head,

'It's not fair you guys get the night off and I do another show' Randy complained as he continued to stuff his face with the portion of food Eve hadn't eaten.

'Your Randy Orton, you're like one of the biggest stars in the entire WWE' Amy said to him.

'Oh I know I am' he smirked.

He carried on complaining to Cody, who was clearly trying not to listen.

'Sorry I just ran away, I kinda had to save Eve' Amy whispered to Ted.

'Its okay' he smiled.

'Eve isn't here to need saving now though' she smiled suggestively. She stood up and walked towards her room,

'Come on Junior, I need you to do something for me' she smiled beckoning him after her.

'Ted, you still want to go the gym in a bit man?' Cody asked. Ted nodded,

Amy shut the door behind Ted as they went into her room, and threw herself onto the bed letting out a deep sigh.

'You okay missus?' Ted asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

'Oh yeah, I'm just wondering how I'm gonna escape prison seeing as I'm pretty likely to end up murdering Randy next week' she smiled.

'Me and Cody can shift the body' he grinned back at her, 'so did you and Eve have a good night last night?'

Amy nodded with a smile, she had had a brilliant night with Eve. It was a nice change seeing as she didn't usually spend much time with her.

'I like Eve, she brings out the best in you' Ted winked at her, 'it's not every day you jump into bed and attack me with your lips, or any day for that matter'

'Oh, I'll make sure I don't make that mistake again then shall I?' she said playfully as she raised an eyebrow.

'No no no no, please do! I mean, if you want to.' he said quickly, then blushing. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled, he leaned closer to her and she pressed her lips against his. After about ten seconds her phone began to ring, and she pulled away and sighed picking up the phone seeing from caller ID it was Stephanie.

'_Hey Stephanie'_

'_Hey sweetheart, I was just wondering if you were free for a little chat sometime today.'_

'_Urm, I guess so. Is everything okay?'_

'_Yeah it's nothing to worry about, at all. So I'll be in the office at the arena all day, if you could just drop in whenever you're ready that would be great'_

'_Okay sure'_

'_Thanks sweetheart, have a good day and I'll see you in a while.'  
_

Amy put the phone down and looked at Ted with a confused expression.

'That was Stephanie, she wants to see me sometime today'

'What about?'

'She didn't say, she just said it's nothing to worry about'

'Oh, well she probably just wants to tell you you're hot or something' Ted grinned at her.

'I'm guessing that isn't what she wants to say, but, back to where we were before we were interrupted….' Amy said as she leaned in and kissed him again. He ran his fingers through her hair and placed one hand on her neck as he kissed her, he could feel his heart racing. He had no idea what any of this meant, but he liked it.

They were interrupted again by a knock on the door.

'Randy, if you're interrupting me to make a sexist, or sexual comment I'm gonna hurt you' Amy shouted.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt' Kelly's voice said back through the door sounding shocked. Amy and Ted could hear Cody and Randy laughing. Amy rolled her eyes and looked at Ted,

'Carry this on tonight?'

'Definitely!' he grinned.

She jumped off the bed to walk over to the door, and pecked him on the lips as he stood up.

'I'm sorry baby, you weren't interrupting, I just thought you were that jackass' Amy said as she opened the door to Kelly and pointed at Randy flashing him a grin. Ted walked over to Cody whilst Amy and Kelly went back into the bedroom

'Stephanie called me before and asked me to a signing with Kofi today so I'm just gonna grab a quick shower and head off over there, but I thought we could meet for lunch if your free?' Kelly smiled at her.

'Stephanie's asked me to go for a chat, whatever that means. So I'll head over there now and then we can meet back here at say, 2?'

'Yeah I'll be way finished at the signing by then' Kelly grinned. There was a knock on the door and Ted poked his head around,

'We're gonna go hit the gym for a few hours, so good luck with the Stephanie thing, and Kelly... Have a good day and I'll see you guys later'

'Sure' Amy smiled at him feeling smitten, she couldn't wait to spend time with him later on. She walked over to the door where he was standing and hugged him, as he went to walk out of the door she pulled him back by his hand and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Both Kelly and Cody seen and were shocked, but couldn't but feel really happy for the both of them.

'Hey Kel, you got plans tonight?' Cody asked walking over to the bedroom.

'Nope, not really'

'You wanna hang out?' he asked her.

'Yeah sure' she smiled back at him. The boys left for the gym and Amy started to get dressed ready to go see Stephanie.

'So, you and Teddy. You kissed him!?' Kelly said still sounding completely shocked. Amy just smiled and nodded.

'What's happening?' she asked.

'Nothing, well, nothing's been said, we're just friends and stuff, for now' Amy replied as she slipped on a pair of jeans.

'Oh my god, you said for now!!!! I'm so happy for you' Kelly beamed. Amy couldn't help but just grin.

Once she was changed she said goodbye to Kelly and set off to the arena. She found the office and knocked, Stephanie opened the door and made her a coffee as they sat down.

'So how are you finding things?' Stephanie asked her with a smile.

'Good, yeah, I'm having a really good time' Amy replied still wondering what was going on, the last time she had spoken to Stephanie in person was when she was told to not to be getting involved with Ted, Cody or Randy and that they couldn't ever be pictured together.

'Next week we have the show in Greenville, and as you know you're the only diva in the WWE that represents North Carolina. So it's important for us that not only we have you there, but that you get a lot of time in front of that crowd. Seeing as it's your territory I wanted your input on the whole scenario, what do you want to do? You can choose, the match, your opponent, whatever you like. This is all gonna be televised so we need it to be interesting.' Stephanie told her, she felt rather speechless, and she didn't expect that there would be a fuss made about it.

'Erm, to be honest. I'd rather do whatever it is you want me to do, the only thing I wanna ask for is a few tickets for some friends' Amy said to Stephanie.

'Okay. No problem, let's say, 8 front row ringside tickets?' Stephanie asked. Amy nodded.

'That'd be brilliant, thanks Stephanie' she grinned.

'Now, you remember a few weeks ago when we had the chat about how the WWE had big plans for you, but we needed you to work with us. Well, Shane and my dad and I along with the creative team, we all think that next year we need to work on getting you a title.

Amy looked gob smacked, she didn't know what to say.

'Wow, I mean, that's an amazing opportunity. Thanks, really thanks, but, well... Which title?'

'Diva's' Stephanie told her, still smiling.

Amy felt her smile fade away slightly,

'I don't know if I can do that, I mean, Kelly has got her title shot next month, and we know she's going to win it. She's worked so hard I couldn't take it away from her' she said proudly, it didn't matter to her how much she wanted a championship, she wasn't going to take it away from her best friend that had worked so hard and really deserved it.

Stephanie just smiled at her, 'Now I had a feeling you might say that Amy, and as long as you can assure me this conversation will stay between us until I've had the opportunity to speak to Kelly, I can tell you the plan'

'I won't say a word' Amy said, curious to this plan. Of course she would love the opportunity to be Diva's champion, but she knew she wouldn't take it away from Kelly.

'We are going to have Kelly win her championship, we plan to have her lose it after five weeks or so, Which will be when you'll start feuding with whoever has taken it from her. Obviously in the new year we will be making her champion again at some point, but possibly trying to take the route of Women's champion'

'It sounds amazing, it sounds like a great opportunity, but I want you to run it all past Kelly first, I don't want to do anything that she's not happy with' Amy smiled, the two chatted some more and Amy thanked Stephanie profusely before getting up to leave.

'Amy, there was one more thing I wanted to ask' Stephanie said as Amy stood up.

'What is going on with you and Legacy?'

Amy decided the best thing to do was tell the truth, especially seeing as Stephanie was being so good to her.

'Nothing, they are my really good friends. We room together and we spend a lot of time together'

'But there isn't a relationship between you and any of these guys?'

Amy chewed her lip for a second before she responded,

'Look Stephanie, I'm just gonna go ahead and be honest, I know you told me that the less we are seen in public together the better for our image and we have tried really hard to not be seen together, but we're still spending a lot of time with each other and I suppose that I hope there will be a relationship at some point.'

She knew she was taking a big risk saying that seeing as Stephanie had specifically told her not to get involved with them as anything more than work friends.

'Okay, I'm gonna assume that this is you and DiBiase we're talking about?' Stephanie smiled, Amy was shocked that she was smiling, but nodded.

'Okay, well. I think we keep things as they are for now, no pictures and things. But, if, at the end of the month you're still serious about this, then we can work something out'

'What kind of something?' Amy asked her, she didn't want to be involved in a storyline about a relationship, because she didn't want it to put pressure on a real life relationship.

'I'll have to have a talk with my Dad and some of the writers, we can have a meeting maybe at the end of November about it?' Amy just nodded and smiled, she couldn't believe how nice she was being.

She left the office with a huge grin on her face and went back to the hotel room to shower, when she was getting ready to meet Kelly for her lunch her phone rang.  
__

_'Hi missus'_

'_Hey Junior, you okay?'_

'_Yeah I'm fine, I miss you'_

'_Aw, I miss you to Junior, I'll see you soon though'_

'_Was everything okay with McMahon?'_

'_Yeah, everything's fine. She just wanted to talk about the Greenville show,'_

'_Cody was worrying me saying it might have been because you've been spending time with us. He said you told him she said she didn't want you around us'_

'_It's fine really, the day after we went for lunch after me and Kelly did the signing in Indianapolis we got called into the arena to see her and she told us we couldn't be seen with you in public as anything more than colleagues cos it wasn't a very good image or something.'_

'_You should have told me, I don't want to be getting you into trouble'_

'_You're not, she's fine about it. I promise, she knows we room together and everything now. Anyway mister, I gotta go get ready to meet Kelly. I'll see you tonight lovely'_

'_Have fun, can't wait to see you'  
_

Once she finished on the phone she got dressed and then went to meet Kelly downstairs at the restaurant.

Kelly asked Amy what Stephanie had wanted to speak to her about, and she just told her it was about the Greenville show, Amy teased Kelly about her 'date' with Cody tonight, Kelly insisted it wasn't a date, but Amy insisted it was. They spent a few hours at the restaurant before heading up to the hotel room, about 6pm Ted and Cody came back, Randy had headed on straight over to the arena.

They decided that they would all eat together later on but Amy was going to spend time with Ted in the bedroom, watching a movie apparently. Although Cody and Kelly both had their own ideas about what watching a movie was going to consist of…………………


	14. I'll always want you

Amy sat in Ted's room, well, it was their room really, she just hadn't been staying in there, whilst he went for a shower she looked through the movie channels to find a movie for them to watch and decided to choose Role Models, she had seen it a few weeks ago when she was back home but didn't get to watch it all.

Ted stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist and making his way back to the bedroom, as he walked past Cody and Kelly. Cody couldn't help but make a comment,

'What was the point of having a shower when you're gonna come out of that room hot and sweaty anyway' he laughed.

Ted just gave him a dirty look,

'Not funny man, I don't know what's going on with us. But it isn't that, she means more to me than just………….forget it' he said walking into the bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

Amy was sitting on the bed in one of his shirts.

'Hope you don't mind Junior, thought I'd steal your clothes' she grinned, 'you okay?'

He nodded,

'It looks better on you anyway' he winked.

'I agree Junior, because I think you should just wear a towel from now on, you look pretty hot' she winked back at him. He blushed and smiled.

'Aww Junior, you're so cute!' she grinned at him causing him to blush even more, 'You wanna stand there and look pretty all night or come over here and show me up close how good you look in that towel'

He knew exactly what he wanted to do, and it wasn't standing there all night, but he just couldn't help but be hesitant not knowing what any of this meant. He walked over to the bed and she kneeled on the edge of it wrapping her arms around his neck.

'You okay Junior?' she asked looking into his eyes, knowing that there was something wrong.

'I missed you, and I love this' he smiled at her.

'Good, get used to it' she smiled back leaning in and kissing him, 'oh and you do look better up close in this towel.'

Amy sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her to get Ted to sit down.

'So I thought, we could watch this movie, then order up some food, eat with Kelly and Cody then come back here and talk?' she said to him as she placed his arm around her and leaned into him.

'Talk?' he asked, he wanted to talk, he did, but he was shocked that she did.

'Yeah, well, we don't have to if you don't want to'

'No I do, movie, food, talk. Sounds good,' he smiled at her, kissing her on her head as he pulled her in.

'Good and I need an early night. I haven't slept properly since before Florida!' she said as she pressed play on the movie.

Cody and Kelly sat on the sofas chatting for ages,

'So we won't tell Amy until a few days before unless she specifically asks, I just don't know if she'd cave under the pressure' Cody laughed.

'I think she would, if he was asking she'd end up giving in and telling him' Kelly said in agreement, 'so everyone knows that it's a surprise?'

'Yep, Stephanie let the majority of people know. Obviously anyone that's there with us that night will find out about it but everyone has been told it's a surprise. I can't believe Stephanie is paying for the bar as well, that's so nice of her' Cody replied.

'Yeah you mentioned something about that'

'Well, she's set up a tab in the hotel bar for after the show and the WWE are just gonna close it when we check out, she's booked all the rooms for the whole roster so we don't have to sort that and she got Ted the best room in the entire hotel!' Cody told Kelly.

'Wow that is nice of her. They're always so much more generous when birthdays coincide with the tour don't you think?'

'Definitely! And the only catch is, she's sending a few people out to do signings in the day! It should be a really good night. Hey I'm getting hungry. Shall we order the food to arrive in about half an hour?' Cody said to Kelly, he called up and ordered room service to arrive in half an hour, and about 20 minutes later, Amy and Ted came out of the bedroom after the movie had finished.

Cody said that he had ordered the food and it would be there shortly. Amy and Ted sat on the sofa opposite from Cody and Kelly, Cody offered them a drink but Amy said she'd just have water tonight, she was leaning on Ted and they were looking through pictures on her phone when she received a text.

**From; Sophia - Fri 23rd Oct**_  
Hi doll :D  
With Bethany now and she says hi :D  
Rumour has it the ex has got his sights on u  
& is planning on seeing u when u get back in town!  
EW, I hate that boy.  
If I c him do I have permission 2 tell him 2fuck off? :]  
u have legacy boy now anyway!  
What u up2 lovelyyyyyy? :] xxxx_

Amy sighed as she read it but smiled when she read about 'legacy boy'. She knew Ted had seen it as well but just smiled at him.

**To; Sophia - Fri 23rd Oct**_  
Hi to Bethanyyyyy :D  
Yeahhh u can if u c him,  
but I don't think he would dare speak 2 me  
he hasn't spoken 2 me in10 months?  
Y start now!!  
Im just about 2 eat with Kelly  
&the legacy boys :P  
What u up2 2night? xxxx_

'Legacy boy huh?' Ted laughed, Amy smiled and nodded.

**From; Sophia - Fri 23rd Oct**_  
Ooh sounds fun!  
Me & a la Bethany = getting ready 4 H!Party :D  
& bcos he is stuuuuupid!  
I told you he'd want u back :P  
he's such a dick, srsly.  
Never even met legacy boy and I'm rooting 4 him ;D  
Onlyyyyyy 5 days now pretty girl :D xxxx_

Amy couldn't help but let out a little laugh as she read it, the food arrived and Kelly and Cody took it into the kitchen area to serve it up.

'So I have your best friends rooting for me, that's always a good sign. Although I don't know if I'm keen on having competition from the ex' Ted said nudging her lightly. He didn't actually feel threatened by her ex at all, he knew they've been broken up nearly a year.

'Yeah, and they don't even know you yet so feel lucky Junior, and, it's no competition. Trust me' she winked.

'I can't wait to meet all your friends, especially if they're half as awesome as you' he grinned.

Amy text Sophia back quickly before eating.

**To; Sophia - Fri 23rd Oct**_  
EW haha__,__  
Well he can want as much as he likes  
he won't get, ever! :D  
I'ma be way 2 busy with u & my newbies 2 waste time with him :D  
Cant wait 4 H!P gonna b so good! :D  
Cant wait 2 b home!  
Ahhh, 5 dayssss :D  
Txt u 2moro lovelyyyyyy, have a good night!  
Loveee u & B! xxxx_

'So woman, seeing as it's not long till we're going to be back at yours, meeting your friends! What have you said about us?' Cody grinned as he stuffed his face with fries.

'I've said you're all awesome, of course' Amy grinned back at him.

'So what are the plans for the week we're there?' Cody asked still stuffing a ridiculous amount of food into his face as though he was stocking up ready to hibernate.

'I don't know, what do you guys wanna do? I've made us all plans for Halloween but that's about it so whatever you wanna do, we can do' she said as she slowly ate her chicken Caesar salad.

'Oooh, what are we doing on Halloween?' Kelly asked, she always loved Halloween, and getting dressed up.

'Party at Sophia's beach house' Amy grinned, she was really looking forward to it, Sophia had had Halloween party's since she moved in 4 years ago and they were always brilliant, and Amy was glad that she'd have Kelly, Ted, Cody, Eve and Randy with her.

'I was thinking, if you guys don't mind. Well, it's my little cousin, Joe's birthday while we're back and I was thinking that we could maybe hang out with him for a few hours, he's gonna be seven and he's a huge wrestling fan.' Amy said, she knew that if even if the others weren't she'd be spending time with him so thought she might as well ask.

'Count me in, and I know Eve will say yes' Kelly grinned.

'And I'm in, for sure' Cody smiled.

'And there's no way you're getting rid of me, and we are not leaving Randy unattended, so it's decided, we'll all be there' Ted said as he pulled her into a hug.

Amy and Ted spent longer than they planned talking to Kelly and Cody and when Amy realised it was 11 decided she was going to bed, because she wanted to talk to Ted first.

'You ready to go back in the bedroom?' Amy asked Ted quietly, apparently it wasn't quiet enough as Cody decided to shout,

'Woo get in Teddy'

Kelly gave him a quick slap around the head to shut him up to which Amy and Ted just laughed even though Cody didn't see the funny side. Ted walked off into the bedroom while Amy hugged Kelly goodnight,

'Good luck' Kelly whispered into her ear, as she tried to shuffle past Cody who purposely had his legs in the way.

'Move it, now' Amy said as she tried to push past his legs.

Cody dragged her down onto his knee and kissed her on the forehead almost leaving a bruise he pressed his lips against it so hard.

'Jesus Cody thanks for leaving an imprint' she said sarcastically.

'Shut up, just wanted to say. I duno, I think you're like really amazing, I'm glad we're friends and, well I hope everything works out however you want it to for you and Ted' he smiled sweetly, making her feel almost guilty for the slap she had delivered to his chest seconds before.

'Aww well thanks Cody. I'm glad we're friends to' she said kissing him on the cheek and then standing up.

'Night guys' she said as she walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Ted's POV**

Okay so my heart feels like it's about to explode, I feel like a kid on Christmas. I'm so nervous, I don't know what she's going to say, and I don't know what I'm going to say. I know what I'd like to say, but I don't think I'll have the words to say it.

'You okay mister?' Amy asked walking towards me as I sat on the edge of the bed.

She looks amazing, as per usual. She's got one of my t-shirts on and these short / hot pant things that are barely worth being there. I crawled into the bed and under the covers, my heart was still racing. She climbed in after me and I put my arm around her, I love having her close to me, especially of a night. I've missed her way to much while she's been rooming with Kelly. I hope that this, that tonight, means she's gonna be back rooming with me. We lay in silence for a few minutes and her breathing was just as heavy as mine.

'Junior'

'Missus'

'I've missed this'

'I've missed this'

'Don't suppose you fancy having a full time roommate again do you?'

'I'd like that, I'd love that'

'Good, and I was thinking that maybe I could just do things like this more often as well' she whispered into my ear which got me pretty 'excited' she leaned over and kissed me, a kiss that made me want to do really inappropriate things. She pulled away and smiled at me,

'I'm thinking that's definitely something you should do more often' I managed to say.

'Junior'

'Missus'

'I don't want to be in a relationship with you if I have to hide it' she said, but not sounding disappointed.

I on the other hand was more than disappointed, I didn't know what to say to her, I could just feel my heart sinking.

'I want to be in a real relationship with you, were we can tell anyone we want, and do whatever we want, I don't want to have to hide it, because……..'

I felt slightly better, but I could hear her voice breaking as she struggled to finish the sentence. I pulled her in closer and lifted her chin kissing her on the nose, before kissing her softly on the lips.

'I don't want to hide it because you mean a lot, you mean everything to me. I'm proud of that, and I'm proud of you' she said sounding as though she might cry.

I knew what she meant, of course I did. I didn't want to be in a relationship that was hidden either, but I wanted her.

'I understand missus, I do, but even though we're not in a relationship. I want this, I want you, and I want us. This makes me happy, waking up next to you makes me happy. You make me happy, and I know we can't be together because of work, but I don't want us to not happen, I'm happy for us to be like this, because being like this is better than not having you at all' I said to her, I meant every word of it.

'Yet' she said quietly,

'Yet? Yet what?' I asked quite confused.

'We can't be together yet, but we can soon. If you want to be' she said looking up at me with those beautiful eyes.

'How? I mean, I want to be, of course I want to be. But with work, how?' I had no clue what she meant, but I hoped whatever she meant, she was right.

'I spoke to Stephanie' she smiled, 'I told her that I want to be with you Junior, and she said, that if in a month's time, we're sure that this is what we want, then she'll work something out so we can be.'

I was shocked, I didn't know what to say. I mean Stephanie is my boss, so for me to say anything bad about her would be rude, but, well, she's not usually that nice. Usually, it's her way or no way, she doesn't do things like this for people.

'You're serious?' I asked her. She just smiled at me and nodded.

'So, maybe we could just spend a month like this and then at the end of the month, as long as you still want me of course, we can speak to Stephanie. I have no idea what she's gonna say, but as long as we can be together and not hide it, then I really don't care'

'I'll always want you' I said back to her, I felt so happy. I didn't mind being like this for a month, we've been like this for the past three and I was happy, in fact, we haven't even been this close, so it's even better, and if a month of being like this means at the end of it I can be with her properly, and call her mine, then that sounds good to me.

'I'm okay to tell Kelly, aren't I? And Eve?' she asked as she moved closer, moving so her right leg was next to mine, her left leg over me. It made me quite nervous actually, she'd only have to do something that got me 'excited' and I'd stab her in the knee.

'Yeah of course, and I'll tell Cody and probably Randy. As long as McMahon doesn't find out, we're good' I told her with a grin still glued to my face.

'Junior, I'm so tired' she yawned.

Kelly told me Amy had barely been sleeping since Florida, the night I decided to mess things up there she stayed in Cody's room, the next night, well, she slept on a hospital bed for a few hours. Since then, she'd been sleeping with Kelly and apparently still hadn't slept.

'Go to sleep beautiful' I said as I tightened my arms around her.


	15. You can trust her

Cody was the first one awake the next morning, well technically Randy was first awake, and he just woke Cody up as he not very quietly made his way to bed, at 6.15am. Pointless really seeing as they all had to be up out of bed by 7.20am to catch a flight out to Tennessee for tonight's show,

'What the hell are you doing man' Cody snapped as Randy staggered around the bedroom.

'Going to sleep' he slurred as he thrown himself down onto his bed.

'It's 6.15, you gotta be up in an hour' Cody said as he sat up, there was no point in going back to sleep for an hour, well he didn't think so anyway.

'Cool, wake me when we need to leave' Randy muttered rolling over to sleep.

Cody decided to get up, he packed his cases ready to leave, he was supposes to do it last night but ended up sitting up with Kelly till 2am and by then he was way too tired. After packing he left the room and went to the kitchen area and made himself a coffee. He sat down on the sofa and watched some news as he drank the coffee, a short while later Kelly came out of her room.

'Morning Kel, you okay?' he asked with a smile.

'Yeah I'm fine, I just don't like these early morning. I just had to pack' she said making herself a coffee.

'Yeah me too, although I only woke up because Randy woke me on his way to bed' Cody told her, he was still surprised Randy got back so late, he usually had late nights. But not this late, he was quite curious as to where he had been all night.

'Yeah I heard someone come in about half an hour ago, he's gonna feel like crap later on and we've got a show tonight.' Kelly said, she had enough difficulty if she had a show and had only had six hours sleep so god knows how Randy was going to feel with only an hour's sleep.

Cody and Kelly sat together with their coffee's, they'd already ordered breakfast to arrive at 7.20am and Cody couldn't wait to eat, Soon enough Ted's bedroom door opened and out came Amy, in her miniscule shorts and one of Ted's shirts, Cody couldn't help but look twice. He had no interest in Amy, he knew, that she was Ted's but he couldn't help but look.

'Morning' Amy grinned. She wasn't usually a morning person, in fact, that's an understatement. She usually absolutely hates early mornings, and the fact that she was awake at 6.45am and in a good mood told Kelly and Cody that something had put her in a good mood, she went straight over to the kitchen and made herself and Ted a coffee.

Ted came out of the bedroom a couple of minutes later and she walked over to him, handing him the coffee and then kissing him, not the usual friendly peck that Kelly and Cody had seen many times before, a proper kiss, that made them stare, even though they felt as though they should look away.

'So I take it you two sorted things out then huh?' Cody smiled at them.

They looked at each other, grinned and then nodded.

'So you're like officially together now?' Cody asked them, he was happy to see them both so happy.

Amy kept her grin on her face but shook her head.

'Oh' Kelly managed to say.

'Yet' Ted grinned as he put his arms around Amy and kissed her neck.

Amy explained everything, how she'd spoken to Stephanie and how in a month's time Stephanie was going to work something out for them.

At 7am Cody told them how Randy had only came in a while ago and that they needed to wake him soon. Amy, being in the great mood she was said that she would go pack Randy's things for him while he slept because her and Ted had already packed when they woke up. She went into Randy's room, at first she tried to be really quiet but after realising the chances of waking him weren't very high decided to just get things done quickly rather than quietly. It didn't take her long to pack everything up, she left some clean clothes out for him to wear today and then zipped up the case and left it next to Cody's.

When she left the room and went back to the others breakfast had just arrived, she grabbed the food from Cody and took it to the kitchen to sort took a sausage, bacon, egg and cheese bagel and put it in the microwave.

'It's for Randy, we'll just wake him when we need to leave' she smiled handing the food back to Cody.

Cody and Ted grabbed out some breakfast for themselves and Amy and Kelly had some cereal, they weren't as fortunate as the boys to be able to eat anything they liked.

Amy and Kelly finished eating before the boys so decided to go get dressed, once they were ready they both fully packed they dragged their cases out and put them by the door ready to leave. Ted went and got ready after he finished breakfast, leaving Amy alone with Cody and Kelly who questioned her thoroughly about what had happened last night.

When Ted was ready he left the bedroom, putting his case with Amy and Kelly's by the door. They sat around talking, and drinking coffee until 8am when Amy decided it was time to wake Randy so they could leave in 15 minutes. She walked into Randy's room and pulled the covers off him, he didn't move. He hadn't even noticed, she sat on the bed next to him shaking his arm.

'Wanna get in with me' he smirked with his eyes still shut, Amy couldn't help but laugh.

'Open your eyes, I've got no clothes on' she said biting her tongue trying not to laugh. He opened his eyes and quickly sat up.

'You liar' he said pouting.

'Sorry, now come on, you've got 15 minutes to shower and get dressed' she smiled.

'Fuck I haven't even packed' he shouted.

'I know that's why I did it for you' she said. He pulled her down next to him,

'You're amazing you know' he said, still sounding half drunk.

'I know I am, so now you need to get outta bed and shower so you can get dressed and we can leave' she said standing up and dragging his arm. He slowly got out of bed and she stood behind him pushing his back to make him walk out of the room, she pushed him to the bathroom where he turned on the shower and then threw him a towel.

'Shower… now' she said walking out and shutting the door behind her.

'Where the hell has he been, I'm pretty sure he's still drunk' she asked Cody as she sat down next to Ted.

'Good question, I have no idea' he said back to her.

Randy only took a few minutes in the shower and when he emerged from the bathroom, was still staggering. He went straight into his bedroom and got changed, before staggering back out. Amy made him a coffee while he got changed.

'So I take it I've missed breakfast' he mumbled.

'Yeah, you did' Cody laughed. Amy handed him the coffee and the bagel from the microwave.

'Chop chop, hurry hurry we gotta leave in a minute' she smiled.

'DiBiase, you know you're the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet don't you' Randy smirked. Ted just nodded, and grinned to himself.

After Randy finished his breakfast they all left to check out, and make their way to the airport. When they arrived at the airport and checked in for their flight they realised they weren't all together.

Amy's seat was next to Randy, at the front of the plane. Ted and Cody were sitting together at the back of the plane, and Kelly was somewhere in the middle, with nobody.

Ted didn't mind that Amy was sitting with Randy, and Amy didn't mind that she wasn't sitting with Ted, it gave Amy a chance to get to know Randy abit better, and Ted the chance to have time with Cody, which they hadn't had for a while. Amy was just annoyed about Kelly's ticket, Cody even offered to switch seats with her so she wasn't alone. But Kelly just smiled,

'I don't mind guys, honestly. I'll probably sleep anyway'

'We'll make sure before hand when we fly tomorrow that we're together' Amy smiled at her, still not happy about the situation.

They all grabbed some coffee before boarding the plane and taking their seats, Amy and Randy were pretty quiet, probably due to the fact he was still half asleep. Kelly got to her seat and made herself comfy with her travel pillow, switching on her iPod and hoping to just sleep most of the flight.

Ted and Cody found their seats and next to them were Mike and John aka 'The Miz & John Morrison.'

They were on separate shows now but they were still good friends, and Ted and Cody got on pretty well with them.

Randy decided he wanted the window seat, and even though Amy had said she wanted it, she decided she would just let him have it to save herself the ear ache of him complaining. There was another seat next to her and all she could do was hope that either nobody sat there, or it was someone she knew, and most of all, not somebody with a baby.

'So, where were you last night?' she asked Randy who was holding his head and grumbling.

'Just went out with John' he mumbled in self pity.

John and Randy may have a huge rivalry on the show, but they're actually really good friends. Amy had met John multiple times, but never hung out with him or anything, she just knew Randy seemed to spend a lot of time with him.

'I got painkillers if you want some' she offered with a smile, she knew the feeling. Well, she knew how bad she's felt some times, but she didn't think she'd ever been as bad as Randy when she had to travel the next day.'

Thanks hot stuff' he smiled back at her,

'Do you know what would make me feel even better' he smirked.

Once he made his comment, she realised she should of expected something like that, but she didn't.

'If I had an extremely hot, brunette, five foot nothing woman to join the mile high club with, in fact, I'm sitting next to one'

Amy punched him in the arm as hard she could,

'There are two things wrong with that, firstly, I am not five foot nothing, I'm five foot two, and secondly, as if your skanky ass isn't already part of the mile high club…. Oh yeah, and thirdly, it's not gonna happen, ever'

'You should work on some manners, hell if I called you a skank you'd knock my teeth out' he retorted with a smile.

'That, is because I'm not one!' she smirked.

'Neither am I'

'Fine then, whatever you say, now shut up and sleep or something. Or I'll switch seats with Cody' she replied switching her iPhone onto flight mode and looking through her play list. He actually seemed to listen to her, and fell asleep in about five minutes before the flight even took off, there was a fifteen minute delay, she didn't know why but so far there was no one sitting next to her, and she doubted they'd of held up the plane for one person so felt quite happy, if Randy stayed asleep the whole flight it would be relatively peaceful for her.

She decided that seeing as they had fifteen minutes before takeoff she would quickly go check on Kelly, when she went over to see her she had her eyes closed and Amy gently tapped her on the shoulder to see if she was awake, she was.

'Thought I'd come check on you, see if your okay' Amy smiled at her.

'I'm fine, I'm peaceful, and you're the one sitting next to Orton' she laughed.

'Yeah, tell me about it. He wants to join the mile high club' Amy laughed. She sat on the empty seat next to Kelly for a few minutes before giving her a hug.

When she stood up she could see Cody standing up near the back so decided she'd go say a quick hello to him and Ted.

'Ahhh if it isn't two of the most arrogant men in the WWE' she said looking at Mike and John,

'And Mr. Awesome and the shaman of sexy' she grinned.

Cody smacked her lightly on the back. 'Bitch' he said pulling a shocked face.

'Why do you love me then?' she grinned raising her eyebrows.

'You're looking hot on this very day, you are most certainly welcome at the palace of wisdom anytime you like. Night time is preferable if you know what I mean, but the shaman of sexy can be sexy any time of day' John said trying to not to laugh.

'Wow, your lame. Thanks for the invite, but I might pass' Amy laughed back. Even Ted and Cody laughed, usually Ted would not of liked that sort of comment, but after a chat with Cody he realised, that it doesn't matter what people say, she's not interested, if she was, she wouldn't want to be with him and the Amy he fell for was flirty and he didn't want her to change in anyway whatsoever.

'What day you guys getting into NC next week?' she asked them.

Cody really liked Mike and John but was hoping that she didn't invite them to stay at hers, mainly because he liked the idea of five days with his own room and his closest friends.

'Probably the day before the show which is the 1st' Mike told her.

'You guys going back to Cali after the Greensboro show then flying back out for the Greenville taping?' she asked.

'Yeah we're flying out the morning after Greensboro then we have four whole days in sunny LA before we fly back out for the taping' John grinned, they were all really excited for the few days off.

'So uhh, you know at the palace of wisdom, what are the policies on doing favours for hot chicks' she grinned at them.

Ted and Cody were quite curious as to what she was going to ask them.

'We are the palace of wisdom are always happy to help out a hot chick' John smirked.

'Okay, well, I duno whether you guys know or not, but I live in Wilmington, and on the 1st it's my little cousins birthday. I've managed to rope these lovely guys' she said pointing at Cody and Ted, 'and Randy, Kelly and Eve in to do something with him on the day, and I was thinking I might have a party at mine for him. If you guys would maybe like to attend and make a lovely little boys birthday even better I'd be really grateful, and you know when it's time for him and his little buddies to go. We just carry on the party' she smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.

'Seeing as we're in the area, you're our favourite diva and we actually like doing nice things, then course we will' Mike smiled.

Amy jumped on him and hugged him,

'Thank you thank you thank you, you have no idea how much this is gonna mean to him.' she grinned. She was so happy, she knew it would mean so much to him.

The flight attendant announced that they were about to take off so she said goodbye to them, hugging them all again.

'You're still my favourite in the world Junior' she whispered into his ear before going back to her seat.

'Man she is H..O..T' John said as she walked away.

'Yeah she is, isn't she' Ted winked, he could feel a grin forming on his face.

'Sunday will be cool, the 1st. Plus she's gonna love us forever now' Cody grinned, he'd never met Amy's cousin, in fact he'd never met any of her family, but he knew how much her cousin meant to her, and he knew that he was a huge wrestling fan.

'Okay guys, I just had the best idea ever' he shouted out, he really impressed himself sometimes.

'She's got a ring, she's told me about it a few times and I've seen pictures. We put on a show for the kid's birthday, he'll love it. It'll be fun, and it's a good warm up for Sunday' he grinned as he told them his great idea.

'You know what Cody that really is a great idea. What do you guys think?' Ted asked Mike and John.

'Count us in, you guys free for a drink after the show to make plans?' Mike replied.

'Definitely, I won't mention it till we're all together then' Ted spent the rest of the flight talking and having a laugh, and before they knew, they'd landed.

Kelly managed to sleep pretty much the whole flight and Amy got some peace whilst Randy slept. Ted and Cody said goodbye to Mike and John who left the plane, as they waited for Randy who was still waking up. They all went straight over to the hotel and it wasn't long before they headed over to the arena.

The show that night went well, Amy and Kelly were in a match against Jillian and Alicia and they won.

Legacy lost a match against DX and Cena, but it was a good night.

After the show they all went back to the hotel room and changed and showered before heading down the bar where they met Mike and John.

'So missus, today, we came up with, actually, Cody came up with a really good plan' Ted smiled.

'We want to make Joe's birthday great, and we know you have a ring, so we thought we have a proper party, and use the ring for a few surprise matches.' Cody grinned.

Amy didn't know what to say, she thought that it was a really nice idea.

'Wow, yeah. I mean, yeah definitely that sounds great. Are you guys okay with that as well?' she asked Mike and John. They nodded.

Randy was very quiet and drinking water tonight. They knew that they wouldn't be out long and would be having an early night.

'Any ideas as to what matches?' Kelly asked.

'Miz & Morrison vs. Rhodes & DiBiase' John shouted out.

'Orton vs. Cena' Randy smiled.

'Cena? Cena won't do it, will he!?' Amy asked quickly, John Cena was Joe's favourite wrestler, well John Cena and DX.

'Yeah man, of course he will. He asked me last night to ask if he could hang with us because he's getting into NC a day early. I told him you were a few hours away from Greenville but he said he'd just use his allowance to stay closer to Wilmington and fly out to Greenville the next day' Randy said.

Amy was so happy she was close to jumping on the table and screaming with delight, instead she opted to be a bit more dignified.

'Wow, that's so great of him. I mean, really great and I mean, if you and him don't mind sharing a room he's more than welcome to stay at mine' she grinned.

She only bought her house when she signed her contract with the WWE, so she's not had a lot of guests before. She was quite looking forward to having everyone at her house, it was lovely. It was pretty big for one person, but she had a big family and had them over every time she was home. It was a five bed roomed, 6 bath roomed house with a huge garden.

'I don't mind sharing as long as it's cool with you' he said back to her.

'Hey, me and Eve can room up on the Sunday if you wanna invite John and Mike to stay' Kelly whispered to her.

'Are you sure!?' Amy said back to her, feeling more and more excited.

'Hey guys, if you don't mind rooming together then you can stay at mine to' Amy grinned at Mike and John.

'Are you sure, I mean, we don't mind staying at a hotel' Mike said back, he didn't want to be intruding or anything.

'No I'd really like that' Amy grinned. Everyone seemed to be in a really good mood, and even more excited for North Carolina now.

Amy pulled out her phone to text her uncle.

**To; Pete - Sat 24th Oct**  
_Hey Pete :D  
I miss you guys so much!  
I know I'd made plans to hang out with Joe on Sunday,  
but. New plans!!!!  
Party my house, I've got, Orton, Rhodes, DiBiase,  
Kelly Kelly, Eve, Miz, JoMo AND CENA!!!!!!!  
We want to surprise him, gonna get the ring in the garden!  
& have surprise matches!  
So if you could round up his friends give them my address and tell them to  
get there for about noon on Sunday!  
Tell them it is wrestling themed :D  
LOVE YOU ALL! SO EXCITED XXXX_

Her uncle text her back pretty quickly.

**From; Pete - Sat 24th Oct**  
_OMG love, U R amazing!  
He will love that!  
He misses you a lot!  
Such a nice idea!  
Thanks so much!  
He really will love it!  
Cant wait,  
We R all so proud of U!  
C U soon love!  
We all love you XXXXX_

'I love you guys so much, he's gonna love this so much!' Amy said, she gazed over at Randy and could see he was half asleep.

'Come on you, we're going back upstairs' she said to Randy. Ted and Kelly looked abit surprised.

'We'll come with you' Ted said quickly.

'No, you guys stay here and have another drink, I'll see you when you come back up' she smiled at him.

Cody pulled Ted back down,

'Yeah we'll have a few more drinks then we'll be up' he said reaching across the table to hug Amy.

Amy hugged the rest of them and then left to go back upstairs with Randy.

'You know you can trust her okay' Cody whispered to him.

Ted knew he could trust Amy, it was Randy that he didn't trust**.**


	16. She isnt his

Ted trusted Amy, he really did, but he had spentthe 45 minutes after she left the bar with Randy almost sick with paranoia.

When he arrived back at the room she was in bed half asleep,

'You okay beautiful?' he whispered as climbed into bed next to her.

'I'm fine mister' she yawned.

He didn't want to directly ask why she'd wanted to leave early in case she thought he didn't trust her.

'I'm sorry I left early mister, as you know. Me and early mornings aren't exactly best friends, so I'm really tired. Plus, Randy looked like crap and it was obvious he didn't want to leave until everyone else did'

'Don't worry about it missus' he smiled back at her.

They fell asleep and the next morning he woke up before her, he just watched her sleep. He felt so lucky, he couldn't believe that she was going to be his, even though as far as she's concerned, she already is his, as her eyes begin to flicker he kissed her and said good morning before going to get some breakfast to eat in bed, whilst he did she decided to send a few texts.

**To; Sophia - Sun 25th Oct**  
_Hey beautiful!  
Only 3 days now :D  
Party at mine on 1st for Joe!  
with suprise guests :D  
So be there!  
Love you chickadee XXX_

**To; Mom - Sun 25th Oct**  
_Hey Mom!  
Love u so much!  
Miss u, will c u very soon though!  
Hope everyone is okay :D  
party at mine on the 1st  
4 Joe's bday!  
Love u XXXX_

**To; Cody - Sun 25th Oct**  
_Hi gay face :]  
Ur amazing Cody!  
Don't think I said but Thank U so much  
4 the idea bout Joe's bday!  
Free day todayyy!  
U, Junior & Randy should go out, have a boy's day!  
Invite him & I'll tell him 2 go :]  
loveya gay :] xxx_

It wasn't that Amy wanted to get rid of him, or didn't want to spend time with him, she just felt like lately they'd both kinda been neglecting there friends to spend time with each other.

Ted came back pretty soon with breakfast that they ate, afterwards he got a text.

**From; Codeman - Sun 26th Oct**  
_I am lazy!  
& don't want 2 interrupt ;) ;)  
Hang out 2day?  
Me, u and Randy? _

Amy read the text and nudged Ted lightly.

'You should go mister, you hardly ever spend time with Cody anymore' she smiled at him.

'Are you sure? Cos I don't mind if you wanna hang out' he smiled back at her.

'I'm certain, I could do with going shopping as well so I can hang out with Kelly.' she told him.

They left the bedroom and Ted spoke to Cody while Amy went and knocked on Kelly's bedroom door, she was still asleep. Amy opened the door and walked in quietly, Kelly woke up and seen her.

'Hey lovely'

'Morning sweetie, you got plans today?'

'Nahuh'

'Well, I was thinking it's definitely been to long since we had some good Kelly and Amy time, so I was thinking we could go shopping' Amy smiled.

'Sounds amazing, it's definitely been too long' Kelly smiled.

Amy left Kelly's room to go and get changed leaving Kelly to get ready herself, Amy had just put on her underwear when Ted walked in, and he actually blushed.

'Junior, you've seen me in my underwear a million times before' she smiled, she thought it was cute that he was blushing, 'come kiss me mister'

He walked over to her and she jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, as he kissed her she got butterflies, as well as 'other' feelings. His lips moved from her lips to her neck, he placed her down on the bed climbing on top of her between her legs, she ran her fingers though his hair as he moved his lips back up to hers, kissing her passionately.

The excitement was certainly starting to build up for the both of them, and as Amy's hips started to produce somewhat involuntary spasms her lower half got a good feel of his 'excitement.'

She let her hands slip from his back around to his chest, she slipped her hands up his shirt, stroking his abs, slowly getting lower, and lower. His hand ran up and down her thigh and she let out a slight moan,

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open and a loud voice shouted,

'Hahahahaha, ooooooh caught in the act eh!'

Ted jumped off of Amy and as Amy looked at the door she was welcomed by the sight of Randy, standing there. Laughing.

She stood up and walked towards the door, he still didn't move.

'Now now now, you look hot' he smirked at the sight of her underwear.

'Get out' she snapped.

He just stood there, looking her up and down.

'GET OUT NOW' she shouted at him, he just smiled at her.

'You know its okay. We all know you've been doing it for ages anyway' he smirked, she was sick of the sight of that smirk, in fact she was pretty close to wiping it off his face completely.

'We aren't doing anything! Mainly because you're standing in my fucking doorway!' she said shoving him, well, attempting to. At 5'2 and 112lbs trying to forcibly move a 6'4, 245lb guy wasn't easy.

'Damn Orton your fat ass thighs make it impossible to move you' she snarled.

She turned around to look at Ted, who was just sitting on the bed, bright red and covering his lap.

She pushed past Randy and stormed out of the room, Cody who was coming out the bathroom could see how angry she was. Kelly had heard the shouting and came out her room to see what was going on.

'What's wrong babe?' she said to Amy who had thrown herself onto the sofa, still wearing just her underwear.

'That thing' she shouted pointing at Randy, as Cody sat down next to her and put his arm around her to comfort her.

'What the hell have you done now?' Kelly hissed at Randy giving him a dirty look, he actually looked quite guilty, he hadn't meant to piss her off as much as he had.

Ted appeared in the door way next to Randy, Amy stood up and shoved past the both of them to get back into the bedroom, slamming the door in their faces behind her.

'Thanks man' Ted said sarcastically to Randy. Randy just looked guilty and shrugged.

'Give me a minute with her man' he said walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

'What did he do?' Kelly asked.

'He walked in on us... Well, he walked in.' Ted began to say.

'Oh my god, he walked in on you doing it!?' Kelly interrupted.

'No, no, but we were like. Well you know, and he just walked in and then wouldn't leave, he was winding her up, as per usual.' he sighed. He liked Randy, of course he did. But he was starting to get a bit pissed off with the way he was always winding Amy up.

Amy had her back turned to the bedroom door and snapped when she heard it open and somebody walk in,

'Unless your name is Kelly or Cody you best turn around and walk back out that door'

'You know you should be really glad that I am not Ted right now' Randy said to her knowing Ted would have been hurt by that comment.

'Oh believe me, it's not just right now I'm glad you're not him!' she snapped back.

'Harsh'

'Leave me alone, why do you always have to go out of your way to piss me off!'

He walked over to her and put his hands on her arms, turning her around to face him.

'I really liked you, you know'

'Why are you telling me this!?'

'And you are really, really hot'

'Stop it!'

'If I didn't act like this then I'd just be, I don't know, jealous. I treat you like my friend, and I'm sorry I am a complete ass about it sometimes.' he said to her.

She felt bad, she figured she had completely overreacted, he should still learn to knock though.

'I'm sorry. I don't want things to be awkward between us, and even though you're an absolute ass, most of the time I like it. It feels like we are, proper friends. It's just sometimes, you seem to try annoy me.'

'I don't, I don't. And I'm sorry. Like I said, we all know you and Ted are…'

'We aren't doing anything!' she interrupted as she pulled on a t-shirt.

'You aren't?' he asked sounding shocked.

'Thanks Randy, sound surprised that I'm not opening my legs'

'I never meant it like that'

'Whatever, try knocking in future' she said slipping into her jeans.

'I'll try' he smirked.

'And if you don't, then at least leave when your told to' she said trying to hold back a smile, she didn't want him to know that she wasn't still mad at him.

'Can I have a hug?' he asked with a smile.

She sighed and then hugged him, her head rested on his chest.

'You're tiny' he laughed.

'Be nice'

'I am nice'

'Be nicer'

'I'll try'

'So you and DiBiase, your really not slee… nothing's going on there?'

'No, I do like him. But, nothing is really going on because of work, don't say anything to anyone but, well, Stephanie said that if at the end of the month we still like each other then she's gonna work something out so we can be together.'

'Oh, I'm sorry for winding you up'

'It's okay, I'm sorry for... I'm sorry your such an ass sometimes' she laughed.

* * *

**Kelly's POV**

'What the hell is taking him so long, it takes what, five seconds to apologise' Ted said getting angry about the fact Randy had been in there at least five minutes.

I felt bad for him; I know Amy would never, ever do anything intentionally to hurt Ted. But Randy, well, sometimes he really pushes his luck. I wouldn't put it past him to try something on with her.

'Sit down, calm down. You getting all, stressed makes it look like you don't trust her, and you know you do' I smiled at him trying to reassure him.

Cody was agreeing with me, we got him to sit down and I couldn't help but think Cody would be lucky if he didn't end up breaking up a fight today.

'Codeman, you and Randy. You've been spending time together, has he said anything, about Amy?' Ted asked him.

I could tell from Cody's expression that he had said something.

'Nothing out of the ordinary, we know he liked her, but he knows she likes you, and he's fine with that' Cody lied.

I shot Cody a look that let him know I knew he was lying, I wasn't gonna let this drop. I'd get it out of him at some point, I can see why he thinks it's best to not tell Ted but I'm sure he'll tell me.

A few minutes later Amy came out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go shopping. Randy walked out behind her, he smiled sheepishly at us all. I smiled back not wanting to seem rude, I don't have a problem with him, at all. But I don't want him getting in the way. I'm definitely Team Ted!

'Are you nearly ready for shopping?' Amy asked me, I nodded and smiled.

She sat down next to Ted and just looked at him apologetically.

'I'm sorry Junior, I didn't mean to shout at you, or shove you out of my way. Or slam the door on you' she said to him, it's cute. They look so great together.

'It's okay missus' he smiled at her pulling her in and kissing her on the side of the head. I stood up ready to leave, and Amy said goodbye to Ted and then stood up so we could leave.

She hugged Cody and Randy goodbye, I don't know, it might just be me, but when she hugged Randy, it was weird. His whole expression changed, and I didn't like it. Now I trust him even less, and I'm more determined to find out what he's said to Cody.

Amy and I left the hotel and got in a cab and went to the Old Hickory Mall, when we arrived we decided to get our nails done at the Bella Nail Spa, it took about an hour and after wards we went to Macy's, we both bought ourselves boots from there. I got a black knee high Calvin Klein pair and Amy bought two pairs, a knee high lace up pair of black Timberlands and some lace up, ankle Marc Fisher ones. Amy also bought some Chanel perfume.

After Macy's we went to Victoria's Secret, we bought ended up buying quite a lot from there, and then met a few fans outside. We posed for some pictures and signed some autographs before deciding to go grab some lunch, we went to Subway. It was actually pretty difficult to eat as we had a lot of fans watching us, after lunch we did more shopping until 6pm, we were going to leave and go back to the hotel but decided to go the cinema instead, we went to see the remake of was pretty good, and it was dark in there so we didn't get recognised by anyone, as we were leaving I decided to text Cody.

**To; Cody - Sun 25th Oct**  
_Codyyyy,  
r u guys at the hotel?  
We're on r way back soon so can pick up food? X_

**From; Cody - Sun 25th Oct**  
_yep, would love food :D  
We R starving! D:  
Just me + Ted tho  
Randy is out with John X_

I was actually quite happy Randy was out, Amy and Ted would be easily 'distracted' and I really want a good chat with Cody.

**To; Cody - Sun 25th Oct**  
_Brilliant :D  
Will get food & be back by 9!_

'Randy's out tonight, so we'll pick up some food and head back to the hotel' I told Amy.

'Sounds good to me' she grinned back at me, we hadn't really spoke about this morning's incident so as we got in a cab and headed to the Chinese by the hotel I decided it was worth mentioning.

'You forgave Orton for this morning?' I asked casually.

'Yeah, he's not that bad really. Sometimes he's just, well he's just Orton. I suppose we're gonna have to get used to him' she smiled.

'I wasn't gonna ask, but ya know. I want to know, so I'll just ask, last night, when you both left..'

'No' she interrupted.

'No?'

'No he didn't try anything on' she smiled.

'I think he still likes you though' I said quickly, she just laughed.

'Maybe, but it doesn't matter. He knows I like Junior, and he knows that in a month's time I'll be with Junior, and he's okay with that. He's just a nuisance sometimes.'

That sounded fair enough I suppose, we knew that he had liked her. I just wasn't sure that he actually realised he didn't have a chance, that her and Junior were actually serious.

We pulled up outside the Chinese take-away and went inside and ordered, the cab waited outside. After getting the food we got back into the cab and went to the hotel which was only two minutes away. When got up to the room and Randy was there, so much for being out. He walked over and hugged us both, and again the way he hugged Amy was different from the way he hugged me.

'Mmmm you smell delicious' Amy grinned, his face lit up.

'You look delicious' he replied.

'Yeah, but I always do' she laughed.

'Anyway girls, I'm off out now to meet John. If you don't die of boredom from spending the evening with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum in there' he said pointing at his and Cody's bedroom door, 'I'll see you both either later on or in the morning'

I hugged him goodbye and walked away towards their bedroom, I waited for Amy whilst she said goodbye.

'Randy, don't be out all night cos we've gotta leave here at 10am tomorrow' she smiled before hugging him.

We walked into Cody and Randy's bedroom to find Ted and Cody playing on an xbox.

'Look what we bought, for travelling' Cody grinned. The boy couldn't even be away from his xbox for two nights a week, he had to buy another one for on the road. Cute or retarded? I'm not quite sure haha.

'Well boys, put the toys down and come eat.' I smiled walking back out the bedroom to serve up the food, at the mention of food Cody jumped up and almost ran out of the room. Amy walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of Ted.

* * *

'Missed you today beautiful boy' Amy grinned as she kissed Ted on the forehead.

'Missed you more, beautiful girl' he said kissing her softly on the nose.

They stood up and left the room, hand in hand, to eat, they sat down and Amy was sitting between Cody and Ted when she received a text message.

**From; Orton - Sun 25th Oct**  
_Meant 2 ask earlier but 4got  
was hoping u would have time 2  
accompany me on a shopping trip  
when we stay at urs  
need 2 get Ted's bday present :]  
I'll even treat u 2 lunch! XXX_

Amy grinned and quickly turned the phone to the right so Ted didn't catch a look at it,

'Who's that, your boyfriend?' he said playfully.

'No, its Cody's' she laughed,

'But it's about you, but it's a surprise so I can't tell you' she winked.

Cody seen the message but acted like he never, he figured there was no point causing a issue about it now, he'd just mention it to Randy later, he wanted to know Randy genuinely wanted her help finding his way around and picking out a present and didn't just feel like getting her on her own for a few hours.

**To; Orton - Sun 25th Oct**  
_Yeah sure,  
I need to get something to :]  
Have a good night  
& tell John I say hello :] XXX_

Kelly, Amy, Cody and Ted all ate and then spent a few hours chatting before Amy decided to go to bed, Ted went with her and Kelly and Cody went off to play some xbox.

'You know I didn't actually come in here to play xbox' Kelly said switching off the TV as Cody turned it on.

'Uhh, well uhh, what did you come in here for?' Cody said slightly confused.

'I wanna know what Randy said' she said firmly.

'About?'

'About my best friend who's in love with your best friend' she said raising her eyebrows.

Cody considered trying to avoid the subject, lying and saying it was nothing, but he could tell from Kelly's gaze she wasn't gonna let this drop.

'It's fine. He's gonna back off'

'What has he said?'

'Well, we all know he liked….likes her'

'Cody, get to the point and tell me what he said please' she said rolling her eyes.

'Well, up until yesterday he thought he might kinda have a chance, and he does really like her. But I spoke to him for a few minutes before while Ted was in the shower, and he said she's told him that she's going to be with Ted. He's not thrilled, but he's fine with it, he said he wouldn't get in the way' Cody told her.

'So he's gonna back off, he realises that it's her and Ted now?' Kelly asked.

She found herself extremely protective of Amy and Ted, Amy was her best friend and she knew how much Ted cared about her, she knew that they were happy together and she didn't want Orton getting in the way of them, after their little chat they played xbox for an hour so before Kelly decided to go to bed, Cody decided to sleep not long after she left the room.

* * *

'Gonna get back to the room now man, gotta be up to pack in the morning' Randy slurred, as he stood up he stumbled.

'Come on then, I'll walk you up, don't want you getting into trouble, or sleeping in a hallway' John said as he grabbed Randy's tattooed arm.

'Cena, man, you promise what I told you is between us.' Randy mumbled as they approached the door to his hotel room.

'Yeah man of course, but just remember what I told you, be careful. Messing with other peoples girlfriends is never a good idea' John said opening the door for him and saying goodnight.

'She isn't his though. Not yet, that means I have a month to make her realise she wants me' he whispered.

'Whatever man, I'll see you tomorrow. Take care dude' John said as he set off down the hallway and back to his own room.


	17. You bet your sexy ass i am

It was now Wednesday, the 28th October. The past two days had been crazy busy for Ted, Cody, Randy, Amy and Kelly.

Monday they'd flown out from Tennessee to South Carolina for a show and all done separate signings in the day. Tuesday, they flew out to Greensboro, North Carolina and did a show there. Today they had been doing more signings until 4pm and now they and Eve were hiring cars to make their way down to Wilmington, where they were all going to spend their five days off. They'd worked out that rental cars worked out easier than flights, and there was a place in Wilmington they could drop off the rentals when they arrived.

'I say Randy goes alone, we all go together' Cody laughed as they argued about seating arrangements.

'I say I at least get Eve' Randy smirked, Eve was pretty easy for him to wind up.

'No way, Nahuh, not a chance. I'd rather walk' Eve said as she grabbed hold of Amy's hand.

'Its girls in one car, boys in the other. Don't like it. Walk' Amy grinned.

'Got room for a little one in the back with Randy if you want Eve?' Cody teased.

'I'm good with the girls thanks' she said widening her eyes.

'Let's go, let's go. Who's driving?' Amy asked with a huge smile on her face, she couldn't wait to get home.

'I'll drive' Kelly offered quickly. 'Me too' Randy said quickly.

'Okay brilliant' Amy said as she kissed Cody and Randy on the cheek, before kissing Ted on the lips and saying goodbye to them,

'Be safe!'

'What if we lose you?' Randy asked quickly, he didn't want to rely on just following them.

'I'd of thought you'd of had plenty of experience in following girls by now, I thought you'd of perfected not letting them get away' Eve said jokingly, everyone laughed, apart from Randy.

They all packed up their cases into the cars before setting off on the three and a half hour the girls car, Eve slept most of the journey and Amy sat upfront with Kelly, it was nice for them to just be having girls time. They hadn't had a lot recently.

In the boy's car, it was like a pre-school field trip. They were squabbling over ridiculous things, punching each other and throwing childish insults around.

When they were half an hour away from Wilmington, Amy decided to send them all her address just in case they got separated, she sent it to them all in case two of them were asleep.

They were going to drop off the cars at the rental place tomorrow afternoon so they could get straight back to Amy's tonight.

'We're about five minutes away' Amy said as she leant over in to the back of the car and gave Eve a gentle shake. 'Wake up sleeping beauty, we're here'

They pulled up outside the huge gates and Amy took a remote control out of her purse to open them,

'You live in a gated community, wow' Kelly said.

'Yep, just wind that window down a sec please' she asked her, so she could lean over her to speak to the man in the security hut.

'Miss Amy, lovely to see you. How are you?' the man grinned.

'I'm brilliant thanks Ev, how are you?' she smiled back, she'd gotten to know the staff quite well.

'I'm very well thank you'

'Good to hear, now my friends are a few minutes behind us. So can you just open the gates for them when they arrive, three guys, same car as this apart from black' she smiled.

He nodded and they drove on through until they reached her house.

As Randy drove towards the gates they opened for him, he drove on through still slightly confused, he didn't expect her to live in a gated community.

'This is going to be amazing' Cody grinned as they pulled up outside Amy's house to see the girls all standing next to their car waiting for them.

'Wow, whoever thought you could be modest huh!?' Randy said as he got out of the car, 'Nice place!'

'Shut up' Amy said to him, she knew that her house was nice, but it wasn't extravagant. Well, not really.

'Come on then, let's sort out bedrooms' she grinned, 'you two just leave your cases here' she said to Cody and Randy as they entered the house 'and you three bring them with you' she said to Ted, Kelly and Eve.

'This is a real nice place you got here' Cody beamed as he seen the size of the TV mounted on the wall over the fireplace.

'Thanks' she smiled, next she showed them the three downstairs bedrooms. Hers first.

'You live on a freaking lake!?' Randy said seeing the view from her bedroom window.

'They actually call it a pond' she grinned.

They all had a nose around the room, and at the view from the window as well as the admittedly huge en-suite.

'That's a mighty big shower you got there' Randy whispered into her ear giving her a wink.

'Just throw your stuff on the bed, I'll help you unpack soon' she smiled to Ted as she tried to ignore Randy and his stupid inappropriate comments.

'Next bedroom' she said walking out of her room and making sure she shut the door behind her.

'Kelly, this one's yours'

Kelly walked in first, it was lovely. It was huge, the bed was massive, so was the TV on the wall and it had a full en-suite bathroom and a view of the rather large 'pond.' The rest followed her in and had another good look around before Amy led them off to the next room.

'And this one is yours Miss Torres' Amy grinned at Eve.

'It's lovely! Thank you so much for inviting me to stay with you' Eve said placing her case on the bed and turning round and hugging Amy,

'Anytime, and that's your bathroom' she said pointing to one of the doors, the closets and the bathroom had the same doors so Eve hadn't even noticed a bathroom.

'Wow, this really is great' Eve gushed.

'Okay back that way now and I'll show you two your rooms' she said to Cody and Randy, but trying to only look at Cody.

They all went upstairs and looked at the two other huge bedrooms, a study and a massive bathroom.

'Back down to kitchen and the back porch then' Amy smiled.

Everyone besides Randy walked in front of her, and it made her feel pretty uncomfortable, she was pretty sure he was purposely trying to make her feel awkward.

'You know if you get lonely or bored you can come creep in my bed' he whispered as they walked down the stairs.

'Thanks, but I'm sure Junior isn't gonna let me get bored or lonely' she whispered back, 'now quit playing games'

They all walked into the kitchen and Amy opened the fridge to reveal a huge amount of food.

'Don't tell me you've got a personal shopper?' Cody said shocked at how much food there was and knowing she hadn't been home for weeks.

'Not exactly, best friend. Well, best home friend' she smiled at Kelly, 'she likes to make sure I have everything I need for when I get back, she's busy tonight. I really wanted you guys to meet her, but she'll be over tomorrow' Amy smiled.

'Okay, yard and porch' she said as she opened the back door.

'HOT TUB!' Cody yelled with excitement.

'Damn big hot tub! Eve grinned.

'Sits up to twelve people' Amy told them with a smile, 'or if Orton and his thighs are in there then maybe one of us girls could just about manage to squash in' she laughed.

'That view is actually so amazing' Kelly smiled as she looked at the huge pond at the end of the yard, the rest of the yard had huge trees running down the sides for privacy, but it didn't block any of the sunlight

Randy folded his arms, and pouted because of the comment about his thighs. Amy just smiled at him.

'So do you guys wanna all unpack and then I can make us food then we can drink in the hot tub?' she asked.

They all agreed and went to their rooms, Amy went to her room with Ted.

'This place is nice, and I can't wait to have five whole relaxing days with you' he said as he pushed her against the door as soon as she shut it.

'Mmmm, it's gonna be good' she said biting her lip.

'Oh, I'm sure it will' he winked, cupping her face with his hands and kissing her passionately. Her hands slid up his shirt and her fingers stroked his abs, he pulled away quickly and gave her a cheeky smile.

'Plenty of time for that, but I need to unpack now or I never will, because I know you're only going to get, more distracting.' he said as he pulled tongues at her.

'You bet your sexy ass I am!' she grinned,

'Urgh, this is Randy's. You wanna take it up to him?' Ted asked as he pulled one of Randy's shirts out of his case.

'Sure, but why do you have his shirt? Something you feel like telling me?' she laughed.

'He forgot to pack it, and my case was still open so he just threw it in there'

'Oh, not just collecting little bits of Randy then' she winked, she kissed him before she left the room to go give Randy his shirt.

She considered asking Cody to give it to him, but didn't want to raise any questions. Randy just seemed very, persistent at the moment. She knocked on his bedroom door,

'Who is it?' he yelled.

'Me, can I come in?' she shouted back.

'Yeah you can' she opened the door to see Randy in nothing but a towel, still glistening where he'd obviously just had a shower, usually, things like that wouldn't bother her, but she found herself desperately trying not to stare.

'Get some clothes on' she said throwing him the shirt and turning around to leave.

'Wait'

She turned back around to look at him.

'I'm sorry to be a nuisance but I've really hurt my shoulder, could you just maybe, give it a rub? I mean, if you don't feel awkward obviously' he said.

Amy felt herself getting rather flustered but knew she couldn't say no or he'd presume it was because she had a crush on him or something.

'Sure, sit down' she said, in her head she was asking herself why she couldn't of just asked Cody to give him the shirt.

'Where about?' she asked as she placed his hand on her shoulders, she didn't like Randy, she didn't, but she liked those shoulders, and those tattoos.

'Don't think about it, think about Junior' she was screaming at herself inside her head.

'Just…here' he said guiding her hand with his, she started gently rubbing her hands across his shoulders before using her thumbs to apply more pressure making circling movements. He started rolling his neck, which was distracting her but she managed to just try not think about it.

'Mmmm, you're amazing with your hands' he said as he sighed deeply. She smiled slightly but stayed quiet, after a few minutes she pulled away.

'If it's not feeling any better by now then it isn't going to' she said quickly wondering if was ever actually hurting to start with.

'It does, it feels much better' he said turning around to look at her.

'You're really, really good' he said making sure he looked into her eyes.

'You bet I am' she winked.

'What the hell are you playing at!?' she was saying to herself in her head.

'Anyway, gotta go. I'll see you in a bit' she smiled awkwardly before leaving the 'd came to the conclusion that he hadn't actually hurt his shoulders at all, he just wanted to trap her in some awkward situation, and she let herself be trapped in that situation. She couldn't believe she'd possibly just flirted with him.

'You okay missus? You took your time' Ted smiled as she walked back into the bedroom.

'Yeah I'm fine. Orton's had me rubbing his apparently hurt shoulder bu…..'

'Oh yeah I feel really bad about that' Ted interrupted looking guilty.

'Feel bad about what?' she asked, she knew she was going to feel like a bitch if he really had hurt himself and she rushed out of the room because she thought he was messing around.

'Well, I kinda like punched him in shoulder when we were on the way here, but he's got hyper mobile shoulders and cos they're always moving around and stuff I probably have hurt him'

'Oh' Amy said, she felt really guilty now.

'Well done you big bully, its lucky you're really awesome or I might not like you' she smiled walking over and kissing him.

'Hurry up and unpack so I can kiss you as much as I want! I'm gonna go see if your bully victim is alright' she grinned.

Randy stood up and walked over to the door as he heard a knock, when he opened it, there was Amy.

'Gonna let me in?' she said, pretty much pushing her way in anyway. 'Present' she said handing him some paracetamol and water, 'so Junior said he might of hit you, and that you might actually have sore shoulders'

'So your boyfriend admits to assaulting me huh' he laughed, 'and I already told you I had sore shoulders'

'One, he isn't my boyfriend. Two, I didn't believe you. But I do now, so if you sit down I'll try work my magic' she sat down on the edge of the bed and she sat behind him, so he was sitting between her legs.

'So how have I done today? I've not annoyed you too much have I?' he asked as she rubbed his shoulders.

'Hmm, I haven't wanted to kick your teeth in yet so you aren't doing too bad.' she laughed.

'Good, so your still gonna show me around and help me get something for your boyfriend?' Randy asked, he knew Ted wasn't her boyfriend, he just liked hearing it.

'He isn't my boyfriend! Yet, but sure. When do you wanna go? Cos I can let the others know we've got plans' she smiled.

'What day you going shopping with the girls for your Halloween stuff?'

'I forgot about that, what if on Friday morning I go out with the girls and you go out with the boys for Halloween costumes, then I can leave them, you leave the boys and I can meet you for lunch and more shopping?' she asked.

'Sounds fine to me, you sure you don't mind though? And that the others won't mind?' he asked.

'Of course I don't mind, and I'm sure they won't, and if they do. Well, it's tough' she smiled, she was actually worried about what the others were going to say. She wanted to make sure she spent time with all of them not just Randy.

After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door and she heard Ted, she knew it would look suspicious if she jumped off the bed than if he seen she was just giving him an innocent shoulder rub.

'Come in Junior' she shouted. Ted walked in, with Cody.

'Wow, so urm, you giving them out for free?' Cody winked.

'Just when my boy… when Junior gets handy with his fists' she laughed.

'It wasn't all my fault' Junior said pouting playfully.

'Don't worry mister, sometimes I feel like giving him a good punch too!' she grinned.

'So, do you guys know what you wanna be for Halloween?' she asked them still rubbing Randy's shoulders.

'I'm gonna be the sexiest guy on the planet, then I don't have to dress up' Randy joked.

'Yeah, or you could go as the biggest headed guy in the planet seeing as you wouldn't need to dress up for that either' Amy smirked.

'What you boys going as?' she asked looking over at Ted and Cody.

'Duno' they both said at the same time.

'Okay, well. On Friday morning I'm gonna go shopping with the girls to sort out our costumes, so how about you three go shopping too. Then I'm gonna steal Randy after I've got my costume cos we need to buy something' she said emphasising the 'something' and grinning at Ted. He knew straight away that she meant a birthday present, he didn't really mind her and Randy being alone, hell he was even watching her rub his shoulders and it didn't bother him. He trusted her, he knew she wasn't interested and was pretty sure Randy wasn't that much of a crappy friend to try anything with her anyway.

'Five days isn't enough, Friday we have shopping, and we can just hang out in the night. Saturday we got the Halloween party, Sunday we have Joe's party, and Monday we've got the show in Greenville' she sighed. She didn't feel like she was going to get to spend time with everyone as much as she'd wanted to.

'Well Missus, I think because we have a whole free day tomorrow you, at some point need to spend time with Sophia and Kelly and Eve if you want, but definitely Sophia.' Ted said, he knew how much she'd missed Sophia and he wanted to make sure they had a chance to spend time together while she was home.

'I cannot believe we're going to Europe next week, we aren't even there yet and I can't wait to get back! So tomorrow morning Sophia's coming over, I might see if her, Kelly and Eve wanna go shopping for our things then instead. Maybe you guys could shop as well, then Friday me and Randy can go out early so I can get back sooner and spend time with you lot' she grinned.

'Yeah that's fine with me' Randy smiled, he didn't care when he spent time with her as long as he did at some point.

'Me too' Cody smiled at her, and Ted nodded in agreement.

'You feel any better?' Amy asked Randy. He nodded, she shuffled backwards and jumped off the bed walking over to Ted and hugging him tight.

'I'm gonna show you guys my basement, so you can see the ring we're using for Joe's party and then I'm gonna cook us food' she smiled.

Kelly and Eve just finished unpacking as they all came down the stairs and Amy lead them to the basement. It was huge, the size of the entire house, and there in the middle was a wrestling ring. A full sized wrestling ring, completely black, apart from the bright pink turnbuckle covers.

'It's gonna be taken down and I'm gonna put it in the garden' she grinned. She was very proud of her wrestling ring, her family bought it for her when she signed her contract with the WWE a few months back. After showing them all, and Cody and Ted having a mess around on it they all went back to the kitchen.

Amy made the boys go sit down and watch TV while her Eve and Kelly prepared food, after eating Cody and Kelly cleaned up before they all got changed into swim suits, grabbed drinks and got in the hot tub.

'So girls, you fancy shopping tomorrow? The Independence Mall is amazing and we need to get our Halloween costumes' Amy asked as she sipped on her 'cocktail' that Cody had made the girls. Vodka, White Rum, Sambuca, Gin, Grape juice and Red bull. It wasn't as bad as it sounded, but Cody was probably best not to give up wrestling to become a bartender.

'Sounds great, is Sophia coming?' Kelly grinned, she'd heard so much about Sophia she was really looking forward to meeting her.

'Yeah, I can't wait for you guys to meet her, and we've got her Halloween party on Saturday and she's coming to Joe's party on Sunday' Amy told them all.

'Did you sort out everything for Sunday?' Eve asked.

'Kinda, I've sorted the catering and I ordered an amazing birthday cake, I've ordered loads of decorations to arrive tomorrow, I've got a limo picking him and his friends up and bringing them here. I've got you guys here to surprise him, and I've got all his presents. Which, I'm still so happy about, I cannot believe everyone was so happy to sign things!'

They spent a few hours in the hot tub before deciding to go sleep because they'd had a long day, all the girls were pretty drunk from Cody's 'cocktails' he'd been making them the whole time they'd been in there. They all hugged each other goodnight before heading off to bed,

'Guess what?' Ted said to Amy as she slipped into an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts.

'Mmmm, I'm sharing a bed with the hottest person on this planet?' she winked.

'That's exactly what I was going to say' he winked back.

'These five days are not enough for me, and even though I absolutely love having everyone here. I kinda want you all to myself, so maybe when we get back from Europe you, and just you, should come stay with me again.' Amy smiled as she climbed into bed.

'Hmm, you all to myself. That sounds perfect' he said as he climbed into bed next to her. He held her in his arms till she fell asleep,

'I love you' he whispered, kissing her on the head, before falling asleep himself.


	18. Mine or yours?

'Hello there pretty girl' the voice whispered quietly.

Amy rubbed her eyes before opening them to see Sophia crouching next to the bed,

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD AAHHHHHHHHHH' Amy screamed with happiness waking up the entire house.

'I didn't realise you had uhh, company. Otherwise I'd of knocked' Sophia winked looking over at Ted, who was awake thanks to Amy's scream and looking totally scared.

'Sophia' Amy said her voice breaking as she threw herself out of bed and onto her best friend.

'I love you pretty girl' Sophia beamed, pinned to the carpet with Amy on top of her.

The bedroom door swung open and Kelly and Eve stood in the doorway with a look of terror on their faces.

'Guys, this is Sophia' Amy said as she scrambled up from the floor, 'Sophia, Ted, Kelly and Eve' she grinned as she introduced them.

'Hey guys, it's so nice to meet you all' Sophia grinned as she stood there hand in hand with Amy.

A few seconds later they heard the quick footsteps down the stairs and Cody and Randy appeared.

'What the fuck is goi……' Randy began to say until he seen Sophia standing there, 'we thought you were getting murdered or something! How loud do you need to scream woman' he grinned at Amy.

'Shut it Randy, Sophia, this is Randy and Cody' Amy said as Sophia squeezed her hand tighter.

'How about, we all have breakfast' Amy suggested with a huge grin still plastered across her face, Cody, Kelly, Eve and Randy left the room first and headed to the kitchen while Ted was still in bed still completely confused as to what had happened in the last two minutes.

'So this is Legacy boy huh?' Sophia said with a smile looking at Ted, 'You know you're really lucky right?' she winked at him.

'I definitely do' he grinned as he looked at Amy, he loved seeing her so happy.

'Come on then Junior, get outta bed' Amy said as she jumped onto the bed and kissed him.

'Woahhhh, tell you what I'm gonna go meet the friends properly while you uhh say good morning' she winked with a laugh before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen.

'She's amazing right?' Amy said to Ted as she dragged the covers off him 'and talking, of amazing, those abs. wow' she winked. She grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him out of bed, he stood up pulling her into a kiss.

'Now you go make sure Randy isn't harassing Sophia and I'll be out in a minute, I'm just gonna get changed' he smiled.

'I am so glad you're here' Amy said as she snuck up behind Sophia, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her on the cheek.

'I have missed you like crazy, I love you' Sophia said as she held Amy's hand that was wrapped around her neck and leaned into her.  
'Damn, If you chicks wanna get it on we do not mind watching, I just don't want Blondie and Eve to feel left out so make sure you include them' Randy smirked as he sat at the breakfast counter opposite Sophia.

'Ew you're such a perv' Eve said with a look of disgust on her face. Sophia didn't seem to know whether to be shocked, or disgusted.

'Don't worry, you'll get used to that jackass and his perverted remarks' Kelly smiled at her as she made pancakes. Cody was cooking bacon, sausage and eggs and Eve was sorting out other things, maple syrup, blueberries, strawberries, banana, and making coffee.

'So I was thinking, just us girls go shopping today' Amy said as she sat at the counter next to Sophia,

'I'm thinking that's a brilliant idea' Sophia said as she looked at Amy feeling overwhelmingly proud if her best friend.

'None of us have sorted Halloween costumes yet, have you?' Amy asked her as she thanked Eve for the coffee she just handed her.

'Nope, we can sort it today and I was thinking maybe on Saturday you guys wanna come hang out on the beach before the party?' Sophia replied, thanking Eve for the coffee.

'We would absolutely love to' Amy grinned,

Ted walked into the kitchen creeping up behind Amy and kissing her on the neck.

'Oh my god you two are just like, the cutest' Sophia said.

'They are aren't they' Kelly agreed as she carried on with the cooking of the pancakes.

'So how is my Joe-Joe? Is he excited for his party!? Sophia asked Amy.

'Yeah, he can't wait to see his Phia-Phia! He doesn't know any of these guys are gonna be there though. He's invited 12 of his school friends and I've got a limo picking them up to bring them here. We're gonna have the ring set up in the garden, I've got caterers arriving at 10am Sunday morning, I've got decorations arriving today, I've ordered a really awesome cake, Pete's friend, the professional photographer is gonna be there and Tom is gonna do the DJ-ing, he's got all the entrance music sorted and and and guess who's coming!?' Amy told her with excitement.

'You mean he's got a famous cousin, Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly, Legacy Boys, Eve Torres all at his birthday party and still ANOTHER special guest!?' Sophia asked almost shocked at how lucky Joe was, most kids his age would kill to have a party like this.

'Yep.' Amy grinned, 'Well, three actually! I've got the Miz and Morrison coming out and Cena!'

'OH MY GOD GET OUT!?' Sophia shouted, 'Oh my god Joe is gonna have the best birthday ever!'

'I hope so! And I have a special job for you if you want it?' Amy smiled as she ate a strawberry as Eve placed all the toppings for the pancakes across the breakfast bar.

'What's my special job?' Sophia asked with a grin.

'Ring announcer and referee, it's gonna be like all the times we've done it at our own party's and you know you're the hottest ref on this planet'

'Wow, I mean, I'll try. If I can remember details' Sophia replied, she wanted to do it, but she had no idea if she'd be able to remember weights or anything like that.

'Okay well you've announced me a zillion times, then its Kelly Kelly, Jacksonville, Florida and Eve Torres, Denver, Colorado. Then you've got Ted DiBiase, West Palm Beach Florida 235lbs' Amy told her,

'You've got Cody Rhodes, Charlotte, North Carolina 223lbs'

'You've got Randy Orton, St Louis, Missouri, 245lbs…per thigh' she laughed, 'Sorry that was mean, I apologize, thighs included he's 245' she smiled at him feeling abit guilty.

'John Cena, West Newbury, Massachusetts, 248lbs, ermmm, and I can honestly say I don't have a clue about Mike or JoMo so we'll have to ask. Cody and Ted combined are...458lbs and with Randy they are..703lbs'

They all looked impressed that she knew that and Kelly served up the pancakes. They ate before Kelly and Eve went to get ready to go shopping. When they were ready, Amy went to get ready, she hadn't wanted to leave Sophia alone with Randy.

As Amy was getting ready Ted walked into the bedroom and whistled.

'Damn your hot'

'Hmm, I love how you come in here looking all sexy when I'm in a rush to get ready' she said rolling her eyes. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist,

'Guess what I was doing this morning?' he whispered.

'Do I really wanna know?' she laughed.

'You definitely wanna know!'

'Okay, what were you doing this morning?'

'I was sorting out a present for Joe' he grinned.

'Junior! You don't have to get him a present, you don't understand how much just being there will mean to him! But, you might as well tell me what it is I suppose' she winked. 'It's a surprise' he said pulling tongues.

'Surprise for Joe, you can tell me'

'Nope, surprise for everyone! '

'Junior! Tell me!'

'Nope nope nope, now, shouldn't you be getting ready!' he smirked.

'Urghhhh, your mean junior' she said making a sad face at him.

'I'll make it up to you later' he said throwing her a cheeky wink.

'Hmm, deal I suppose' she said trying not to smile. She carried on getting ready before they both left the room to join the others.

'Do I even wanna know what took so long?' Sophia laughed.

'Hush your mouth woman, I was getting dressed! Ahhh yeah, you cannot mention me and Junior to anyone, like, anyone at all. You're the only person that I've told other than this bunch' Amy said to Sophia.

'Why haven't you told anyone!? You look amazing together!' Sophia asked, she didn't even know Ted yet but she liked him, she knew he'd be good for Amy and she could see that he obviously really liked her.

'Work, because I'm nice, these are jerks. Not good for image or whatever, but, it's on its way to being sorted, so when it all comes out and everyone knows, you'll know that you knew before them!' Amy grinned at her.

'Now come on, let's go shop.'

The girls hugged the boy's goodbye and Ted pulled Amy in for a kiss as they stood on the driveway to say goodbye.

'You've got the key I gave you so you can get back in if you go out?' Amy asked to double check, she knew they weren't the most careful of people and she wouldn't put it past them to lose it and be locked out.

'Got it' Ted grinned as he pulled it out his pocket to show her.

'Your gonna take my car if you go out yeah? And we'll take the rentals back now?' she asked.

'Sure, I've got the keys, there safe!'

'I swear if that comes back with so much as a speck of dirt on I'll kill you all, I promise you that'

'We got it, we'll look after the car!' Cody said, 'Now your women, go do what you do best, shop'

Amy and Sophia got in one of the rentals and Kelly and Eve got in the other, they were going to take them back to the rental place and then go shopping and get a cab back.

'Bets on what car she's got' Randy said as the girls drove off, '$500 says it's something silver and definitely a convertible'

'$500 on VW beetle cabriolet' Cody smirked, he was pretty certain he was right because he'd seen a picture of one on her iPhone.

'What about you Teddy?' Randy smirked, also confident he'd be right.

'Not a convertible, she cares about her hair too much. Something big because she shops a lot' he said confidently.

Amy and Kelly drove to the cars rental shop, and after handing the keys over decided to get a cab to the mall.

'I cannot believe you've left them with your car keys, you love that car' Sophia said still shocked that she was letting them use it.

'I trust Junior and Cody so it's all good' Amy smiled.

'So ideas, for Halloween?' Eve asked as they made their way to the mall.

They spent hours and hours shopping, they all bought costumes for Halloween as well as tons of new make-make up and nail polish, Amy and Eve bought some new clothes, Sophia got some shoes and Kelly bought some perfume. They arrived back at Amy's just after 7pm, the boys were in and playing xbox, they left the many shopping bags they had by the door as they walked over to the sofa were the boys were sitting.

'Did you go out?' Amy asked.

'Yepp' Cody nodded neither him Ted or Randy took their attention away from the TV.

'Who's got the car keys?'

'Boyfriend' he replied.

'Mine or yours?' she asked, she always called Randy Cody's boyfriend.

Suddenly his attention was away from the TV and onto Amy, and so was everyone else's. She wasn't quite sure why they were all looking at her…

'Who's got my keys!?' she said looking confused.

'Yours….' Cody said, his eyes followed her as she walked across the room to Ted, he made no effort of passing her the keys so she slipped her hand into his pocket and took them out.

'Time to inspect my baby…………..what the hell are you all looking at?' she asked, they all, apart from Randy had huge grins on their faces. '

You know what you just called legacy boy right?' Sophia just raised her eyebrows and looked confused.

'You called him your boyfriend' Kelly said with a huge grin.

Amy felt herself blushing, she hadn't even meant to. It just happened.

'Like I said, going to go inspect my baby' she said quickly walking out the room.

'I assume her car is fine' Sophia asked Ted who was just staring at the door Amy had just walked out of.

'Yeah, car's fine. Won me $1000' he said casually.

'What the hell did you do to it?' Kelly said worryingly.

'Nothing, we made a bet on what kind of car she'd have. I won'

'Go see her' Eve smiled at him.

'Who?' he asked. 'Like you need to ask, your woman!' she laughed.

He looked at Cody for approval, and Cody nodded. He stood up and walked out to the garage, Amy was sitting in the car adjusting her mirrors and inspecting the interior.

'You okay missus?' he asked as he stood next to the open door.

'Yep, well done for looking after the car Junior. Did you drive?'

'I did, and your car's so amazing it won me $1000' she turned and looked at him in horror, she wondered what the hell he'd been doing with her car.

'Don't worry, me, Randy and Cody had a bet on what kinda car you'd have. They thought it'd be something feminine and convertible. I knew it wouldn't be because you care to much about your hair for a convertible, and I knew it'd be big because you shop so much, but I gotta say, didn't expect a Lexus RX.'

'It's okay Junior, you can tell me you love my car and your super jealous it isn't yours' she said playfully.

'It's a pretty good ride I suppose'

'Pretty good? Ride of your life!'

'Maybe'

'Actually, it might end up being second best' she winked.

'Missus!' he said, his mouth open in shock.

'Not interrupting am I?' Randy announced as he stood in garage doorway, he hoped he was interrupting.

Ted and Amy both shook their heads,

'So uhh, nice ride' Randy said as Amy jumped out of the car.

'I know, gorgeous isn't it' she beamed.

'Sure is, anyway myself and Cody, and I'm pretty sure Ted want a sneak peek of your costume but those girls in there won't let us anywhere near your bags so how about you come in and show us' Randy smirked.

'Probably one of the best ideas he's ever had really' Ted said in agreement.

'How about no, you'll see on Saturday' she said as she skipped past Randy and into the house. She decided to put her costume in Kelly's room just in case Ted decided to get nosy and try sneaking a look.

'We need milk so I'm gonna go the store, Cody I need you to come with me, you coming Phia? Amy asked Sophia who sitting at the breakfast area with Eve and Kelly.

'I sure am' Sophia grinned at her.

'Kelly, Eve?' Amy asked.

'We're okay, we'll sort out dinner while you're out?' Kelly smiled, she wanted to cook. She didn't like feeling like she wasn't helping out while Amy was letting them all stay for a week.

'Aw thanks sweetie, after dinner we'll get in the hot tub if you like?' Amy said as she grabbed her car keys from the side.

'Where's my offer?' Randy said seeming quite offended he'd not been invited.

'You're staying here with Junior' Amy smirked, walking over to Ted and wrapping her arms around his neck,

'Won't be long mister' she said as she kissed him goodbye. Cody insisted Sophia sat upfront with Amy and he got in the back

'So I'm obviously not complaining, but what did you need me to come for?' Cody asked as they drove to the store.

'Because I really really wanted to spend time with you alone this week so you could help me pick out a present for Junior, and now we won't have time so I need your advice' Amy said, 'what should I buy him?'

'I don't know, I mean, if you're busy this week we could go next week when we get into England if you want?' he told her.

'Really? That'd be really good if we could, I need your help' she grinned at him through the rear view mirror, they arrived at the store and all went in to buy some milk, they ended up buying candy and alcohol too, the cashier recognised Amy and Cody straight away,

'Can I uhh, can I get a picture with you both?' he asked, blushing as he spoke to them.

'Sure' Amy smiled, she may have smiled but inside she was panicking. Pictures of her with Cody getting out were not gonna win her any points with Stephanie, pictures of her in her home town buying milk with Cody were gonna be even worse.

'Do you want me to take one of the two of you first?' Cody offered quickly so they weren't in the picture together.

The cashier nodded so Cody took a picture and then Amy quickly took the camera from Cody and took a picture of him with the cashier.

'Good save' Amy smiled at Cody as they got back into the car. 'I don't know how you two cope, I couldn't handle not being allowed to be seen with whoever I wanted' Sophia sighed as they headed back to Amy's.

'It'll all be worth it' Amy smiled trying to remain optimistic about the whole situation.

'So how's this thing gonna work with you and Ted, are they gonna put it in a storyline?' Cody asked Amy.

'I have no idea whatsoever, she said we'd discuss it in a meeting at the end of the month but seeing as we're gonna be in Europe it will probably be when we get back' Amy told him.

'You two are like, so gorgeous together. You look totally perfect, and you can tell he's really into you' Sophia added. Amy could feel herself smiling, 'You okay to drop me off at home? I gotta be up real early in the morning, I'm going shopping for party things' Sophia asked.

'Yeah sure, how did you get to mine this morning, I only just realised you didn't drive over?' Amy said as they took the turn to Sophia's.

'Beth dropped me off, I stayed at hers last night so she just bought me straight to see you this morning, she would of came to say hey but she was rushing off to work'

'Oh, I'll definitely see her Saturday though' Amy grinned.

When they arrived at Sophia's, Amy hugged her and kissed her goodbye and Cody sat upfront with Amy.

'Call you tomorrow baby' Amy said through the window to Sophia.

They arrived back at the house and food was just being served up.

'Where have you two been you took forever!' Kelly smiled as she walked into the kitchen, 'and where is Sophia?' she asked realising she wasn't there.

'She had to go home, and we just went to the store, then we took Sophia home.' Amy smiled putting the milk into the fridge.

'And we got alcohol' Cody grinned.

'These dorks told us they're going as power rangers for Halloween' Eve said to Amy. Cody let out a laugh.

'Well, there's the proof they aren't.' Amy smirked, Cody had just given it away really.

'Tell us what you girls are going as, we'll tell you what we're going as' Randy smirked.

'You should know me better than that Randy, I don't give in easily' Amy said rolling her eyes wondering how many attempts it would take him before he figured out he wasn't seeing the costumes till the party.

'Really? Cos I recall differently in the elevator and in Jacksonville' he said with a slight laugh before showing off his trademark smirk that Amy felt like knocking off his face.

Nobody other than himself found that remark funny.

'You're an idiot' she snapped before going to her room and making sure she slammed the door on the way.

'You seriously are a jackass sometimes' Kelly said giving him an evil look. Eve just stood there completely shocked and Ted and Cody both looked like they were going to punch him.

'Go see her man' Cody said nudging Ted and nodding in the direction of Amy's room. He stood up and walked away, glaring at Randy.

'What did I say!?' Randy asked, seeming shocked at everyone's reaction as Ted left the kitchen

'How was bringing up Jacksonville, or the elevator for that matter, ever a good idea!?' Eve snapped at him, she felt like slapping him.

'It was a joke.'

'It was a joke that nearly killed the guy she's in love with, does that sound very funny to you? Huh, and you know, you know how guilty she is about that, you know she blames herself for him getting hurt that night' Kelly said angrily.

Randy put his head in his hands, he realised now that probably wasn't the wisest comment to make, and to make it worse now Ted was in there with her, alone, in the bedroom. It definitely wasn't the plan he had in mind.

'I'll go apologise' he mumbled as he rushed to his feet, he didn't want to leave them two getting cosy for to long.

'No, you won't' Cody said standing in his way, 'she's with Ted, she's fine. So just eat and you can apologise later'

As Ted walked into the bedroom Amy was sitting on the bed, he could tell Randy's comment had really upset her.

'I'm sorry he's such a jackass' he said sitting on the end of the bed.

'I'm sorry I ever gave him a reason to be able to make comments like that'

'Don't let him get to you, he's not worth it'

'He isn't, but you are…….You don't understand Junior, me and Randy. We, well, it only ever happened because I thought I couldn't have you. I've never, ever lied about the fact that I thought he was hot, but I never liked him. Not the way I liked you.'

Ted moved up the bed so he was sitting next to Amy and put his arm around he pulling her into his chest, he didn't blame her for not telling him how she felt sooner, because he never told her either. He just wished he had, and then her and Randy would never have happened.

'Well you can have me, you've got me, and we're not gonna let him and his stupid remarks get between us, that's probably what he's hoping for.'

'I know, I just. I don't know. I can't be around him when he's gonna say stuff like that in front of you, it's to awkward for me.' she sighed.

'I really think this is what he wants, I think he wants you to feel uncomfortable around us both, and then be alone with him. You saw his face when you called me your boyfr…. When you said what you did before, and then conveniently comes outside when I come to see you.'

Amy knew Ted was right, she did, but she didn't want to say anything, she didn't want to cause a row between them.

'I don't even know why I called you that, it kinda just happened.'

'It's okay, cos I kinda liked it'

'Yeah? Me too' she smiled blushing slightly.

'So if you ever wanna call me that again, well then it's okay with me?'

'Oh really?'

'Really' he winked.

'I'm gonna keep that in mind, now your right about Randy so let's go eat the dinner that Kelly and Eve had made us, I'm not gonna let him ruin the night for everyone' she said climbing off the bed and taking hold of Ted's hand before walking out of the room.

'You okay babe?' Eve asked Amy as she walked into the kitchen.

'I'm fine' she smiled as Ted put his arm around her.

'Thanks for making dinner you guys, it looks great' Amy said sitting down next to Kelly.

They all ate and then went out into the hot tub, they hadn't been in there long when she said she was going to bed. Randy jumped out after her and apologised, she just nodded and said it was fine before walking off to her room. Randy went back outside and Ted jumped out of the hot tub to go to bed with Amy.


	19. Me & my boyfriend

Amy and Ted were woken the next morning by the Ted and Cody's entrance theme. Which was set as her ringtone, Ted had set himself a few weeks ago but thought she'd of changed it. Amy grabbed the phone but when she looked at the caller ID rejected the call.

'Who was that?' Ted asked, it wasn't like her to reject her calls.

'Someone I just really don't want to speak to, like, ever' she said before throwing herself back onto the pillow and letting out a deep sigh.

'Want me to cheer you up?' Ted grinned. Amy nodded. He leant over to kiss her when her phone began ringing again.

'Do you want me to answer?' he volunteered.

'Nahuh, just distract me' she said trying to not let the person calling bother her. Next, her message tone sounded.

**From; Nathan - Fri 30th Oct**  
_Not very friendly of you to ignore me.  
I was calling to see if you would like  
me to take you to dinner tonight.  
Let me know or I'll just be over at your  
place about 6 X_

Her face completely dropped as she read the message,

'What's up missus?' Ted asked concerned by the way she looked at it. She handed him over the phone; he knew Nathan was her ex. The ex that hasn't spoken to her in nine or ten months.

'I don't think he even knows where I live anymore, but I'm gonna have to call him' she sighed.

'You want me to leave you to call him?' Ted offered not wanting to be in the way.

'Nope, you can stay right here with me.' she smiled pushing him onto his back and resting her head on his chest.

'_Oh she does know how to use her cell'_

'_What do you want Nathan?'_

'_I know your home for a few days, and I want to take you to dinner'_

'_And I want you to leave me alone, like you have done for the past ten months'_

'_Don't be like that, me and you, we were good together. I think we should give us another go'_

'_I think that your completely deluded if your being serious, you ruin my best friend's birthday party, leave me and then don't speak to me for ten months and you expect me to want to give anything another go'_

'_Someone else is there? Is that what it's like now your famous, you're too good for me?'_

'_I am too good for you, but it isn't because I'm famous, it's because you're a jackass'_  
_  
'So there is someone else, well that's nice isn't it. It's nice to know you cared about me'_

'_Your pathetic, I'm going, I have better things to do than speak to you'_

'_Don't be like that, or I'm going to have to come over to try work this out because I really think you're just angry right now'_

'_No. I was angry, I was angry when you called my best friend a whore, I was angry when you ruined her party, I was angry when you left me and I was angry when you wouldn't speak to me for the whole month I tried to get in touch with you. Now, I couldn't care less Nathan. I really couldn't.'_

'_Meet me, just once. If you decide you don't want me after that, I'll leave you alone.'_

'_You aren't going to choose when you leave me alone, I am.'_

'_Who is he? Eh? Let me guess, Randy Orton?'_

'_What the hell are you talking about?'_

'_The new guy you're seeing, I know there is someone because you won't deny it. If he can cope with your new found ego then he's definitely one of you, you've always had the hots for Randy Orton. You gotta agree its simple math.' _  
_  
'There is someone that's why I didn't deny it. There is no new found ego, it's just an extreme dislike to you, and one of me? I don't know what that's supposed to mean. But it isn't Randy Orton'_

'_I know it is, who else could it be. At least I can say I hit it before Orton did.' _

Amy slammed down the phone in absolute disbelief after that comment, not only could Ted hear every word that had been said and Randy had been bought into it, yet again. She didn't not feel like having anyone learning the ins and outs of her sex life.

'Wow, he sounds like a prick' Ted said in almost disgust.

'Yeah, Junior I'm sorry you heard any of that'

'Don't be, I'm sorry you seem to attract such jackasses, and let me just say. I'm never gonna speak to you like that'

'That is definitely good to know' she smiled awkwardly. They lay in bed for a while in almost silence before Amy called Sophia and told her about the phone call. Sophia was going crazy, she hated Nathan, she pretty much always had. After the phone call Amy and Ted went back to just lying there,

'I'll take it Sophia doesn't like him then?' Ted asked her curiously.

'Sophia hates him, she always has.'

'I'll count myself lucky she likes me then' he said flashing a grin and pulling her in towards him.

'Yeah but, it's you, and your amazing anyway. I'm hungry. Shall we go make breakfast, maybe poison Randy's' she joked.

'Sounds good to me, you still shopping with him today?' Ted asked.

'I duno, I'll go if he wants to but I'm gonna tell him that Sophia is invited cos I don't want to be on my own with him' she smiled as she pulled a t-shirt on over her black underwear and tiny blue shorts. Cody was already up, awake and playing xbox when Amy and Ted left the bedroom and he offered to make breakfast. Ted said he would help him and Amy decided to go wake Eve and then spend half an hour in Kelly's room with the two of them.

'Everything okay now man? I thought you were gonna punch Orton last night!' Cody said as he heard Kelly's bedroom door shut behind Amy and Eve.

'So did I, and yeah she's okay. She was supposed to be going out with him today, just the two of them and she just said she doesn't want to go on her own so she's inviting Sophia. I swear if he says he doesn't need to go when she mentions taking Sophia I'll be pissed, that'll just prove he had some kinda ulterior motive'

'Man, I think we know Orton does maybe have ulterior motives, but we all know that nothing is coming between you and her' Cody smiled at him.

'Yeah I hope your right'

'I am right'

When breakfast was ready Cody and Ted knocked on Kelly's bedroom door where all the girls were sitting in bed and chatting, they told them breakfast was ready and they went into the kitchen. Amy said she would go get Randy for breakfast, she knocked on his door and waited for him to come to the door, she told him breakfast was ready.

'Oh yeah, I said Sophia could come shopping with us today, I mean, she wanted to spend time with me and I figured you wouldn't mind.' she said.

'Oh, oh right. Well erm, you can go with Sophia because John actually offered to go with me next week so I don't really need anything' he said completely annoyed, he had wanted to spend the day with her, just her. How was he going to make her realise that they would be good together if he couldn't get her alone for more than five minutes.

'Okay sure, well I don't need anything either cos Cody offered to go next week in Europe so I'll hang out here with Sophia, breakfast is ready when you are' she smiled before walking away.

She joined the others at the breakfast counter sitting opposite Kelly and Eve and between Ted and Cody.

'So what time are you and Randy going out today?' Cody asked trying to see whether or not she had told Randy about Sophia.

'We aren't' she replied as she picked up some strawberries for her pancakes.

'Uhh, but I thought he needed shopping?' Eve asked, she kinda already figured that Randy maybe had other reasons for asking her shopping any way, and the look on Ted's face proved it, she was half expecting him to go upstairs and hit Randy.

'Apparently he can go next week, he said he I could go with Phia, but I'll just see if she wants to hang out with all of us' she smiled.

'Good idea, I say we practice in the ring today for Sunday' Eve grinned.

'Yeah I agree, and then I think we have takeaway, I know the most amazing Chinese, then hot tub and then if it's okay with you guys me and my boyfriend might have an early night' she said biting her tongue.

Ted choked on his blueberry pancake as she called him her boyfriend.

'I mean, you did say I could call you it whenever right?' she grinned. He nodded, still shocked.

'Oh my god, you guys are the cutest' Kelly said.

'You are totally perfect' Eve grinned.

'I mean, she's abit out of your league but hey, it's not her fault her eyes don't function' Cody joked, Amy nudged him in the arm,

'Seriously though, I'm really happy for you guys' he smiled. Amy leaned into Ted so her head was resting on his shoulder,

'Yeah, good for you Ted' Randy said in least congratulating way any of them had ever heard, none of them had even seen him standing in the doorway.

'Thanks' Ted said with a smug grin.

'So you guys are actually together now?' Kelly asked still grinning as she picked off pieces of pancake and nibbled at it. Amy and Ted just looked at each other,

'Yeah, we are. I mean, we can't exactly go public with it. But, there's no reason not to be, we might as well be, and even though I have completely made this decision for him right now he did say I could call him my boyfriend.' she grinned.

'I'm definitely happy with that decision so it's okay, and it's true, I did say she could call me her boyfriend whenever she wanted.' he said with a huge smile, Amy leaned in and kissed him, which was met by a lot of 'Awww's' from Kelly, Eve and even Cody!

'I'm gonna call Phia and invite her over' Amy smiled as she picked up a phone.

'Hey Soph, so I was thinking after your done shopping today you could come over here. We're gonna have a practice in the ring, and I should kinda formally introduce to my boyfriend'

Ted, Cody, Kelly, Eve and Randy all heard the scream of happiness that almost deafened Amy.

'Okay lovely, I'll see you about one. Yeah, I love you to, bye.'

'So if you didn't figure she's kinda happy for us' Amy said to Ted who was still grinning like the Cheshire cat.

'We definitely heard I'd be shocked if people in SOUTH Carolina didn't hear that scream' Cody laughed.

'Hey guys, did those decorations come yesterday?' Amy asked remembering they should have been delivered.

'Yeah the security guy has them, he said to call up when you need them and someone will bring them over' Ted told her as he tried to get the pancakes past his grin and into his mouth.

'Good stuff, I'm gonna sort it out today so it's all ready to go up on Sunday because we're gonna be busy tomorrow'

'Good idea, what time we gonna get in the ring?' Kelly asked sipping her coffee.

'Well I want the ring outside for the party, because the yard is huge so if these lovely strong men will help then I'm gonna dismantle it and get it outside today, so we can practice out there as soon as we've set it up. It's good because it's cooler outside than the basement, but no one can see us because of the trees' she replied taking a handful of blueberries.

'The trees running alongside the yard and then the ocean at the end which puts about, four miles between you and the opposite house?' Eve joked, 'Seriously, this is an amazing place you know'

'Thanks, I do kinda love it here'

Randy sat there pretty quiet, he was trying to think of ways to get back into Amy's good books, not just good books, but favourite books.

'So not to be the greedy one, but what kinda food are we having at the party? I love kid's party food!' Cody asked, almost feeling hungry just thinking about it.

'Urm, I've got a pop corn cart, a candy floss cart, a donut cart and ice cream cart. Then the caterers are doing things like, mini pizza, mini burgers, mini hot dogs and then all the usual party stuff, oh and I've ordered 100 sprinkles cupcakes'

'Jeez, that's a lot of food. How many people are gonna be there?'

'I duno, not many. He's only invited 12 school friends, because, in his words 'the others aren't cool enough' to meet me. Then there's my family, you guys, Sophia and her little brother Jamie, and my friend Beth.' Amy told them.

'That's a lot, and you know, kids are so critical. What am I going to do if one comes up and hits me or something?' Cody asked looking worried. Everyone laughed at him.

'Don't worry, they won't!' Amy tried to reassure him through laughter,

'This is gonna be so fun' Eve grinned.

'Totally, and this is like. So special for Joe because he's never gonna see this on TV!' Kelly said, feeling excited about the party.

'So what matches are we having?'

'Orton vs. Cena and Rhodes & DiBiase vs. Miz & Morrison'

'Amy vs. Kelly vs. Eve in a triple threat' Kelly said.

Amy wasn't keen on it because she really didn't like the idea of wrestling her best friends, but Kelly had talked her into it by the fact it was something no else was ever going to see so it would make Joe's birthday more special.

'Three is a good number? Because we gotta have time for presents, and you guys being mobbed by kids' Amy laughed.

'Sounds perfect, I can't wait to see him open his presents. I love seeing little kids getting all excited from presents; my nephew is so cute opening presents' Eve smiled.

For his birthday, Amy had bought him a WWE Championship belt with his name on and had literally nearly all the Raw roster, and few of the Smackdown. Sign things, like shirts which she was going to wrap and address from each wrestler. She also had him, her auntie and uncle 3 ringside seats for the show in Greensboro the following night.

'Me either, he's seriously going to be the happiest kid ever when he sees his presents. He's just so wrestling obsessed and he's just, he's gonna love it. I've got a photographer coming as well, he's one of my uncles close friends, he's bringing his son as well. I want to get loads of pictures of you guys with Joe.

After more discussion about the party they all showered and got dressed, by then Sophia arrived and they headed down to the basement to dismantle the ring. It didn't actually take very long to take down, it took a while for them to carry all the pieces out into the garden though. It took about forty five minutes to set back up, which everyone was pleased about because they thought it would have took longer. Luckily Amy and Sophia had set it up last time so had a good idea of what they were doing.

'If you guys wanna get all your laundry done here before the tour, and your ring gear for Sunday then make sure you do' Amy told them.

'What are you two wearing? You have like, a bazillion different things' Sophia asked Amy and Kelly who seemed to always have different ring attire.

'I'm gonna wear the sparkly light blue' Kelly smiled.

'I think I'm gonna go for the black top with the gold studs and the gold hot pants, with knee high black boots and gold laces' Amy spent hours and hours in the ring practicing, the girls had no problems hitting the boys, but the boys were pretty reluctant to go anywhere near them.

When it was time to order food Sophia said she had to leave because she still had a lot to do for tomorrow. They all walked her out the front and seen her car, a VW cabriolet. That was the car Cody had seen a picture of on her iPhone. The car that should of won him $1000.

'See you guys tomorrow' Sophia said hugging everyone,

'I love you so much, I'll see you tomorrow' she said as she kissed Amy on the she cheek.

Once she left Amy called up and ordered some Chinese, she pretty much ordered the entire menu. She wanted everyone to have a selection.

'I'ma go have a quick shower before food arrives' she told them all. Everyone else decided to do the same. After Amy finished in the shower, Ted jumped in while she sorted out some had just pulled on her pyjama shorts under her towel when Ted came back in the bedroom.

'Mmmm, yummy yummy' she winked at him licking her lips.

'I could say the same'

She put her hands on his hips pushing him towards the bed till he sat down on the edge of it, before climbing on top of him.

'Junior, you make me happy.'

'You make me happy missus'

'I quite like this whole boyfriend thing too'

'I really really like it!'

'So even though you've only been my boyfriend for like, half a day. I just gotta do something' she grinned before placing her hands on his neck and kissing him.

'Wow, well now I'm your boyfriend you do know it's like, a rule or something you do that more often?'

'I'll get to work on that then' she said looking into his eyes before kissing him again.

He pulled her back so he was lying on the bed and she was on top of him.

'Junior you know I lo...'

'Foods here' Cody shouted swinging open the door.

'Whoa, get in Teddy. I mean umm, I'll just, yeah I'll just be outside' he said quickly turning to walk back out the door.

'They are soooooo getting it on' Cody laughed at Kelly and Eve. Randy heard, and he wasn't happy. At all. His plan was already failing seeing as he was supposed to have a month before she was his girlfriend, so now it was more a case of. Stealing his friend's girlfriend? Great, everyone would love him for that.

Amy walked out of bedroom slightly red still in her towel.

'Who paid for it?' she asked looking at the food on the table.

'Cody did.'

'I'll give you the money for it.'

'No you won't its fine' he insisted.

She decided she would just force the money on him some other time when she wasn't wearing a towel. Ted came out of the bedroom, clothed, as she was about to go back in.

'Go eat, I'll be out in a second, boyfriend' she grinned.

'DiBiase!!!! You're so cute' Kelly said dishing out the food.

'Why?' he asked blushing even more than he already was.

'Because you just are, the way you look at her is adorable!'

Amy came back out of the room in one of Ted's shirts and her pyjama shorts, which made him look at her in a way that made Kelly and Eve, go 'Aww' again. Amy noticed Randy was still pretty quiet and felt bad, even though he was the one in the wrong! She didn't want him to be so... Miserable.

'You okay thunder thighs?' she smiled. He nodded.

'You okay spaghetti legs?' he smiled back at her, he'd be lying if he said he appreciated being called thunder thighs, but at least she was speaking to him now.

'I can't wait for tomorrow, day at the beach and then getting our hair and nails done and then party party party' Eve smiled as she ate her noodles with chop sticks.

'What are we doing while you get all that done?' Cody asked stuffing his face.

'Whatever you want, we're getting it done at Sophia's so you can hang out on the beach, or in the pool or just play Xbox or something.' Kelly told him.

'I didn't get anything sorted out for the party other than the ring, I need to call security and ask them to bring the decorations. I've got party bags coming tomorrow as well so I need to arrange to have them dropped off first thing Sunday morning' Amy sighed, she really had hoped to get some setting up done so she didn't have to do it all on Sunday.

'What time are the kids getting here? And what are in the party bags?' Cody asked, he was like a big kid himself.

'The limo is picking them up at 12, they're gonna take the long way and get here at 12.30, and in the party bags it's a WWE action figure, $20 WWE shop gift card, next year's calendars, candy, balloons, stickers, buttons, DX glow sticks and the photographer is gonna print a photo of each kid and frame it.'

'Wow, we never used to get party bags like that when I was a kid' Cody said seeming quite upset.

'Haha, I'll save you a party bag Cody' Amy laughed.

'Really?' he asked looking shocked, 'Really, will you?' he was getting far too excited over a party bag.

'Promise'

'I love you' he grinned, Amy felt herself look away awkwardly, not because Cody said he loved her because as she was interrupted as she was about to say it to Ted. It was different since they'd decided they were going to be together, they used to tell each other all the time, but now it was different. Now it was real, and every time it felt like the right time to say it, they seemed to get interrupted.

'And seeing as we all know I'm the greedy one, what ice cream is there gonna be?' Cody asked still eating his Char Sui Pork.

'The cart holds ten flavours so I ordered Vanilla, Strawberry, Chocolate, Mint, Toffee, Banana, Butter Pecan, Cookie Dough, Chocolate Brownie and Caramel Fudge.'

'Oh my god, I'm like, so hungry' Cody said, whilst he ate.

'How can you be hungry when you're eating?' Kelly asked.

'I don't know but I can be.' After what felt like hours, when everyone, namely Cody, had finished eating they all headed out to the hot tub. Randy made sure he sat next to Amy, and Ted felt himself getting abit annoyed the way he was looking at her as though she was something to eat. He wasn't the only one to notice, Eve, who was sitting opposite them, had noticed too.

'So what time are you guys going for your, early night?' she winked suggestively. Randy wasn't amused, he didn't want to think of them sleeping in the same bed, let alone doing anything else in it.

'Soon' Amy smiled moving and sitting on the knee of Ted who was opposite her, as he planted kisses on her neck and shoulder Randy found himself getting more and more wound up.

'Come help me get some beers Randy?' Eve asked, it was pretty much a 'think of anything you can before there's a fight excuse.

'He went with her and when they got back to the hot tub Amy and Ted were getting out, he was trying to think of an excuse for them not to go, but he just couldn't.

Ted shut the door behind himself as he and Amy walked into her room before grabbing her and pulling her in to kiss her, his fingers ran through her beautiful brown hair as he did.

'I was thinking, before we get to…distracted. I'll help you wrap Joe's presents because we won't have time tomorrow and we have loads to do on Sunday.' he said as he pulled away.

'You're perfect'

'Your more perfect, now get those presents so we can wrap them and then be distracted' he winked.

There were 26 cards from Superstars and Diva's and 15 gifts to be wrapped, it didn't take them too long to wrap them all and label them. Amy wrapped her gift, the championship belt and then they put all the presents to one side.

'So do I get to see you wrap your gift for him?' Amy grinned still curious to know what it was.

'Afraid not, my gift won't be wrapped' he smirked.

'It's not a dog or something is it?' she asked wondering what it could be.

'It's not a dog, it is something. Now, I'm going to distract you so you stop asking questions' he grinned crawling towards her as she sat on the floor.

'Fine' she said trying not to smile, he stood up in front of her before picking her up and placing her on the bed.

'You're amazing you know' he whispered between the kisses he was placing on her neck.

'Mmmm, you're more amazing'

'GRRRRRRR I'm beginning to think that us getting five minutes peace is just never going to happen' Amy growled as there was a knock at the door.

'Come in' she sighed.

'Hey' Randy said appearing in the doorway, he didn't want things getting to cosy in there.

'I just spoke to John, his flight is getting in at 10;40am on Sunday so I said I'd meet him at the airport. Any chance I could borrow the car?' he asked her, he was pretty certain she'd say no, she loved the car to much to let him drive it. So maybe she would just offer to drive him over to meet John.

'Haha, erm. No way. I love my car' she said rolling her eyes, he drives like a maniac, there's no way he was getting in her car.

'Well any chance of a lift to the airport to pick him up?' he grinned.

'Yeah sure, we'll sort it out tomorrow. We're gonna sleep now so goodnight' she smiled, giving him his cue to leave.

'Urgh, goodnight Junior' she whispered as she buried herself into his chest.

'Night missus'


	20. I've lost Kelly

'What so you haven't like, done it? And you haven't even said the L world?' Kelly said in shock to Amy who was sitting in bed between her and Eve.

'Nope.'

'But like, never?'

'Nope, not at all'

'That's so weird, all you two used to say to each other was that you loved each other and now you don't and I really thought he'd of been tried and tested by now if you know what I mean' Kelly giggled.

'Kelly, that's a terrible way to put it! But he probably would have been if there wasn't something always there to interrupt' Amy said emphasising on the someone.

Ted, Randy and Cody were down in the basement working out; Amy and Eve had decided to just climb into Kelly's bed for some girl time.

'Don't worry baby, I mean it's not like there's any rush. You two are perfect together' Eve said as she placed her hand on Amy's.

'You are perfect, and the ex thing proves that.' Kelly smiled, Amy had told them about her ex calling up yesterday and they weren't impressed.

'I miss you girls so much' Amy said to the two of them as they all moved closer,

'We miss you too, we all miss each other. As soon as the tours over we gotta have a girls week, if you can stand to be away from your boyfriend for that long' Kelly grinned, she loved Amy and Ted together.

'I'll manage for a few days to be with my girls' Amy smiled back at her.

'But you'll miss him loads right?' Kelly asked. 'Of course' Amy blushed.

'Aww' was the response from both Kelly and Eve.

'You two are so perfect, he loves you so much' Kelly gushed, she liked the fact she liked her best friends boyfriend, she'd hate for Amy to be with someone she didn't like.

'Yeah? Well that's good cos I love him too' Amy smiled, still blushing slightly, 'not that I ever get the chance to tell him that though'

'You will do, just give it time. I mean Orton's not gonna be there all the time to interrupt you is he' Eve told her reassuringly, even though she knew how much of a pain in the ass Randy could be she didn't want to say it.

'Nahuh, I guess not. Shall we go make breakfast ready for when my boy and his bitches finish working out' Amy said as she put an arm around Kelly and an arm around Eve giving them a hug.

Kelly, Eve and Amy made a breakfast of pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, breakfast potatoes and lots of fruit,

'Wow, and I thought breakfast looked good' Amy winked at Ted as she went down to the basement to tell them all breakfast was ready.

'Breakfast? Yes! I'm starving' Cody said jumping up and running towards the door,

'If you get up there now I'll even let you sit next to me' Amy smiled at Ted, who quickly stood up and held her hand.

'Come on you, you got thighs to maintain' she grinned at Randy, who just pouted.

'Joke, now hurry up before Cody eats it all' she said as she walked over to him and put her arm round his waist.

'Amy, are you in love with me?' Cody asked with a straight face as he stuffed his face, he had piled a selection of everything onto his plate.

'Oh yeah course I am. I mean, everyone knows it' she laughed.

'Because you do know a way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and pretty soon you're gonna be fighting me off with a stick' he grinned.

'I won't need to fight you off my love, that's what boyfriends are for' Amy winked in Ted's direction. Randy wasn't thrilled with this conversation, he didn't need to hear about boyfriends, hell if he'd of made the comment Cody had just made he could guarantee he'd be picking his teeth up off the floor and soothing the imprints of Kelly's and possibly even Eve's hands on his face.

'I can't wait to get my hair done today, it feels like it's been forever since I last had it done!' Kelly said as she picked at her breakfast.

'Me too, we'll head over to Sophia's in an hour or two. Oh yeah Randy, what time did you say Cena gets in tomorrow?' Amy asked as she poured herself some more coffee.

'His flight lands at 10;40am'

'Okay, well I'm gonna be so busy setting up for the party I won't be able to take you but I'm sure if I ask my favourite Georgian really nicely he wouldn't mind driving you over' Amy said grinning in Cody's direction.

'I don't mind doing it you know' Eve offered quickly,

'I know you wouldn't but your gonna be much more useful to me here with setting up and getting ready'

'That's mean, you can't ask me for a favour and then insult me by calling me useless' Cody pouted.

'Codes, as if I'd insult you. You know you're way up there in my list of males I don't insult because they're so fantastic' she said fluttering her eyelashes.

'Hmm, good save I suppose, and yeah I can go pick Cena up, are Mike and JoMo making their own way over?' he asked her as he piled some more food onto his plate.

'Yeah, they're actually getting into Fayetteville this afternoon and doing a signing there then hiring a car and driving down tomorrow, but right now I need to do some tweeting before we leave.' Amy smiled as she stood up to go get her laptop.

'I don't get twitter, it's stupid' Cody said through mouthfuls of food.

'It's okay when you get used to it, plus the fans love it and I promised I'd do Q&A at least once a week with them so I have to' she told him as she opened up her macbook air. She logged on to find a ridiculous amount of tweets sent to her so decided to just pick out a few at random.

'I didn't even know there was a rumour you and Cena were dating' Cody laughed as they all swarmed behind her as she looked through the long list of tweets.

'Me either. Get twitter Junior' Amy grinned at Ted.

'So I can find out about all your other boyfriends, No thanks' he said cheekily.

'Well yeah, and you'd be able to follow me'

'Follow you on a social networking site or follow you for real, guess which one I'm gonna choose?' he said wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.

'You could always do both, plus I wanna know what rumours there are about you' she laughed.

'Oh well we all know I'm gay with Cody, occasionally Randy and sometimes on a rare occasion maybe even your boyfriend' he smirked.

'Yeah you know like, before I came to Raw I thought the rumours about you and Cody were true' Eve laughed.

'Oh thanks Eve, so now I look gay?' Cody sulked.

'Well, abit, I mean no. no, I don't think you do now, but before, hearing so many stories it did kinda cross my mind, and maybe get stuck on the way'

'Obviously, being gay face. You are gay, but you'll stay away from my boyfriend or I'd hurt your pretty little face' Amy said pulling tongues.

'Threats of violence, thanks. If I'm gay would that not make you a gay basher?' he smirked back at her.

'Well yeah it would but if you stole my boyfriend I think that would give an excuse to do a lot more than bash you' Amy said throwing a strawberry at him.

'And I would so help her' Kelly grinned.

'Okay, I'm pretty certain I'm not gay so there's not gonna be any boyfriend stealing going on' Ted said, Randy had a huge smirk on his face still from the idea of Eve believing that Ted and Cody were gay.

'Good stuff' Amy winked.

'And I'm not gay either so you know, I won't be stealing anyone's boyfriend' Cody added quickly.

'Good' Amy smiled at him,

'So get twitter Junior?'

'No. I don't like it, it's pointless. It's like asking for stalkers or something, I suppose when my movie comes out I might try it out for a week or two to promote the movie and if I like it I'll keep it.'

'Oooh get you Mr. Movie star'

They all decided to get ready to go over to Sophia's and spend the day there before the Halloween party, they packed up all the things that they would be needing, such as costumes and ordered a cab over to Sophia's house. They all hung out on the beach with Sophia while caterers and people decorating the inside of the house got to work, Sophia went completely over the top for Halloween and always had the most amazing parties, they had all been on the beach for about an hour when Cody got a phone call.

'_Hello'_

'_Hey Cody, its Stephanie. I'm not interrupting am I?'_

'_Stephanie, No of course not' Cody said with a worried look spreading across his face._

'_Cody, there's a lot of rumours flying around the internet about you and Amy right now, and a few pictures'_

'_Pictures?'_

'_Yeah, you two either spend a lot of time together or are just really unfortunate to be pictured every time you are together'_

'_We're just friends, but we spend a lot of time together'_  
_  
'Right, and her and DiBiase are still, well. Whatever they are?'_

'_Well yeah I guess so'_

'_Look, I need you two to spend time together in front of the cameras, now I know I said I didn't want you pictured together but the creative team have got ideas. So really, anything you can do, get spotted out with each other, get her to tweet pictures of the two of you, just make sure fans know your good friends okay'_

'_Erm, yeah I guess'_

'_She's fine to be pictured with DiBiase and Randy as well, but for the moment, it's mainly you and her we're interesting in getting across to the fans'_

'_Sure, yeah okay'_

'_Great, thanks Cody. Tell everyone I say hi and Happy Halloween'_

'_Everyone?'_

'_Come on Cody, I'm not that bad. I know your all spending time together this week, there are loads of pictures. Well, pictures of the girls together and then a few pictures of you and Amy in a store together buying groceries.'_

'_Oh. Yeah sorry we didn't mention it but….'_

'_Don't be its fine, let her know that I'm sorting everything I told her I would. Now I'll let you get back to whatever it is your doing. Have fun and I'll try catch you on Monday'_

'_Thanks, you too. Bye.'_

'Okay that was just weird' Cody said as he hung up the phone still looking pretty confused.

'What did she want?' Kelly asked as she peered over her huge sunglasses.

'First she said about me and Amy, there are a lot of pictures on the internet and people are just putting two and two together and getting five. Then she said she needs the two of us to be seen in public and stuff, she was really nice. It was weird'

'Steph's actually really lovely, and did she say why we need to be seen together?' Amy asked pretty curious as to what was going on.

'Nope, she just said tell you she's sorting everything she said she would. She said you should tweet pictures of me and you, she wants us to seem like really good friends. Pictures with Teddy and Randy are fine too' Cody shrugged.

'Really? Wow, this is amazing' Amy grinned, she liked the thought of not having to hide her friendship with them.

'Come here then' Amy grinned dragging Cody towards her and taking a picture of her and Cody, before uploading it to twitter.

'Pass me the phone, I'll take a picture of you all' Sophia smiled as she took Amy's iPhone from her. Kelly, Eve, Amy, Cody, Ted and Randy all huddled together and grinned while Sophia took a picture before Amy posted it on twitter.  
_  
'Back Home, the beach! With RealKellyKelly, EveMarieTorres, Cody, Ted and Randy XO._

'Ahem and one of me and you' Amy said crawling towards and throwing her phone at Kelly, she wrapped her arms around Sophia while Kelly took a picture.

'_And of course my best friend from home, Sophia! I love this girl like crazy XO_

'I'm not gonna question Steph, I'm sure she knows what she's doing, but I have no idea what she's doing. I don't know whether your fans are going to like this, at all' Cody said worryingly.

'Us girls should probably go inside now, stylists are gonna be here in 10 minutes' Sophia said as she stood up and shook the sand from her shorts.

'Baby, don't forget. You can do anything you want, apart from come upstairs. We'll see you when the party starts okay, it's only four hours away' Amy said before kissing Ted and standing up.

'And don't get in the way of the people putting up decorations'

'We won't be in the way, we won't come upstairs and we'll see you soon' Ted said as he kissed her. Sophia, Kelly, Eve and Amy made their way inside leaving Randy, Cody and Ted outside on the beach.

'I can't believe this week is almost over, back to work on Monday' Ted sighed, the week had gone far too quick for his liking.

'I can't believe we're gonna be in Europe on Wednesday, I hate the international tours, it completely wrecks my body clock for months afterwards' Cody complained, he wasn't the only one. They all loved being overseas and in front of the fans, but hated the time difference.

'Your new place will be ready soon right Ted?' Randy asked as he shuffled through his play list on his iPod.

'It sure will, it's pretty much ready actually. I'll be moving in mid november' Ted told him, Ted was currently, and had been since he'd signed with the WWE, residing in Tampa, but has had a house built in his hometown of Clinton, Mississippi.

By 8pm Sophia's house was decorated from top to bottom with all kinds of Halloween decorations, there was a bar and bartender. Halloween decorated food and a huge fire on the beach. Ted, Cody and Randy had all dressed into their costumes and were now sitting down with beers waiting for the girls to hurry up and make an appearance. A few people had arrived already, so they were sure the girls wouldn't be much longer.

It was 8;30pm when the house had filled up with people in all different kinds of fancy dress and Amy, Eve, Kelly and Sophia still hadn't came down.

'Man, they've been up there like 5 hours what the hell are they doing?' Cody complained as he drank his beer.

'I bet there having hot wild chick sex' Randy smirked.

'Not cool man, not cool' Ted said shaking his head disapprovingly. Cody was sitting on a bar stool and Ted and Randy were facing him when Cody's jaw dropped.

'Oh my god. Turn around' he managed to say as he looked over at the staircase that the girls were coming down. Amy had her dark hair styled into soft waves and was wearing, in Randy's words, 'the best thing he's ever seen' she had on a miniscule pair of white shorts, knee high white high heeled boots with socks peeping over the top and a pale blue Carolina Panthers jersey sporting the number 10 that showed off her toned stomach, she also had a blue and white stripe of face paint on either cheek.

Kelly was wearing a jersey of the same style but in teal green and sporting the Jacksonville Jaguars logo also with the number 10. She was wearing tiny black shorts, and knee high black and white converse boots. Eve was wearing an oversized orange Denver Broncos jersey with the number 10 on and a pair of thigh high navy blue boots.

Sophia was dressed in a pair of tiny black hot pants, knee high converse and a revealing black and white striped top.

'NFL just got a lot more interesting' Cody grinned as he jumped up and ran towards the girls.

'You girls look, wow. Like, you look really amazing' he said as he draped his arm over Amy's shoulder.

'Why thank you, you look. Scary. If you hadn't of came over I really wouldn't of recognised you' Amy said as she took a good look at Cody who was dressed as the joker.

'Oh,wow. Junior, you look. Wow. You look gorgeous!' Amy grinned as she laid eyes on Ted, wearing an army uniform.

'GI Joe scrubs up pretty well huh' Eve winked.

'I'm a marine'

'oooooh get you' Randy and Cody teased.

'Seriously Junior, you look amazing. In fact now I really can't wait to see your movie' Amy said as she moved towards him and kissed him quickly.

Ted found himself pretty speechless, he still couldn't believe just how amazing Amy looked.

'You look amazing missus.' he managed to stammer before Randy handed them all a drink.

'You do look great little one, you all do' he smiled at the girls.

'Right I gotta go mingle, I'll be back soon' Sophia said giving Amy a kiss on the cheek before heading off to mix with the large amount of people that were now in her house.

'I knew you guys wouldn't be the power rangers' Kelly laughed, 'but points for Jack Sparrow' she said to Randy who was dressed as the pirate.

'Why hello hot stuff' Amy heard as someone's hands covered her eyes, as she turned around she seen her friend Bethany standing there. She was dressed as an Indian and looked amazing.

'Bethany, I've missed you. You look amazing, how are you?' she said quickly.

'We miss you two, and you look amazing, and I'm pretty good'

'Guys this is Bethany, Bethany, this is Kelly, Eve, Cody, Randy and' she said out loud 'my boyfriend Ted' she whispered to her.

'Get out!?'

'But no one knows yet so it's our little secret' she grinned.

'It's really great to meet you guys' Bethany smiled at them all. Bethany took a picture of them all which Amy uploaded to twitter before they all grabbed another drink.

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS :D _

It didn't take long for the group to break off, Randy and Eve went to dance while Kelly and Cody went for food. Leaving Amy, Ted and Bethany sitting in the corner.

'You guys look absolutely gorgeous together, I mean really gorgeous' Bethany smiled at them both.

'Its cos she's gorgeous' Ted grinned proudly as he rested his hand on Amy's lower back.

'Well yeah she is' Bethany agreed.

Ted actually found himself enjoying sitting with Amy and Beth, hearing about other Halloween parties and how Amy had once stripped down to her underwear, danced on a table and then fell off only to have to be caught by Sophia and Bethany.

'I've lost Kelly' Cody said as he went back over to where Amy and Ted were and sitting down next to Ted.

'She'll be around' Amy smiled.

They all spent about half an hour drinking and chatting when Amy and Bethany decided to make cocktails. Ted and Cody found them surprisingly nice.

'I'm gonna just go see a few people, you boys stay here and drink and I'll be back soon' Amy smiled at Ted and Cody as she stood up, Bethany followed.

'So where did you lose Kelly?' Ted asked Cody.

'Seriously, I don't know. She was there one minute, next minute she was gone' Cody told him pretty confused about it.

'Cos you're so boring Codes, she had to escape' Ted joked.

Amy, Bethany and Sophia returned over to Ted and Cody, who were now with Eve and Randy about half an hour later. Amy decided to text Kelly and make sure everything was okay seeing as she'd vanished on her own.

'I don't know why your worrying, she's probably got lucky' Randy smirked.

'Fuck off, you know she isn't like that' Amy spat in Kelly's defence.

**To; Kelly – Sat 31st Oct**  
_Babe where the hell are you??  
You okay???_

**From; Kelly – Sat 31st Oct**  
_Fine babe :-)  
I'll come find u soon!  
Met some new people,  
Can come back now if u want? XXX_

**To; Kelly – Sat 31st Oct**  
_Its okay,  
just find us when ur ready :-)  
love you baby XXX_

**From; Kelly – Sat 31st Oct**  
_Will do gorgeous :D  
u & the bf having fun???? ;-)  
iloveyou2 XXXXXXX__  
_  
**To; Kelly – Sat 31st Oct**  
_as much fun as can be had in public :P  
be safe! X_

Amy found herself enjoying herself much more now that she knew Kelly was okay, her, Sophia, Eve, Bethany, Ted, Randy, Cody and Sophia's cousin Mark decided to all play shot games, and after an hour or two, they all found themselves pretty wasted.

It was half past one when Cody felt his pocket vibrating; it was Amy's phone that he'd been looking after seeing as she had a severe lack of pockets, and clothing.

'It's Kel' he said handing her the phone.

Hello gorgeoussssss' Amy shouted drunkenly down the phone as she answered.

'Wow, you haven't called me that for quite some time'

Amy felt her heart sink when she heard the voice on the other side of the phone.


	21. I don't wanna lose you

**Sorry about the lack of updates, considered giving up this story for a while.  
Think i'll stick with it a while longer for now though :)**

Anyway thanks for reading :)

* * *

  
'Bathroom time girls' Amy tried to say as normally as she could even though she thought she was possibly about to cry.

'Back in a minute' she managed to smile at Ted, Cody and Randy as the girls got up to follow her.

They all squashed into one of the small bathrooms.

'What the fuck do you want Nathan, and why have you got Kelly's phone?'

'I don't think you're really in any place to speak to me like that'

'Please tell me that he is not in my house' Sophia whispered with a worried look spreading across her face.

'Now, Kelly's here with me. Well, she's lying on the bed passed out drunk. Your gonna come and talk with me'

'you aren't even serious'

'Oh yes, I am. See, I don't like your boyfriends you've been with all night either, so you're gonna come and see me alone. Because if you don't, well, I'm sure there's a queue of guys that could find good use for your little friend here'

'Nathan, please. Please just leave her alone, just leave now and we can forget any of this happened' Amy said getting visibly panicked, she raised her finger to her lips as she seen Sophia about to say something.

'What do you want me to do?'

'Two things, I want you to come and speak to me, and then I want you to break up with that jackass Orton.'

'No'

'Well your fri,…'

'Wait, what if I break up with him now then come and see you?'

'No, you can bring him with you though and break up with him while I'm there'

'Okay, where are you?'

'I'm in the bedroom that we, you know. Celebrated in last year'

Amy hung up the phone and couldn't help but cry.

'Phia he's upstairs in the spare room, and he's with Kelly. I've gotta go up there'

'You are not going, no way. Amy he's a psycho last time he was here you ended up with a black eye' Sophia said grabbing Amy's arm to stop her from walking out the bathroom.

'He hit you!?' Eve cried out ready to run out the door and tell Ted, she knew Ted wouldn't let anything happen to Amy, or Cody, or even Randy.

'Look, I need you all to help me okay. I need Randy, but I don't want Junior finding out' she sobbed.

'Tell us what to do and we'll do it okay' Bethany said pulling Amy into a hug.

'Okay, right. I need Randy to come up there with me, pretend like he's my boyfriend. Let me break up with him and then get Kelly out of that room'

'That's all good, until Randy leaves, and then Nathan has you alone. In a room, that has a lock, and he has beaten you around once before' Sophia argued, she was worried about Kelly, of course she was, but she was certain there was a better way to solve this than having Amy in a room alone with him, she knew first hand that Nathan wasn't exactly the nicest of people.

'That's where you come in okay. You guys need to be right outside the bedroom door, so Randy can literally throw Kelly at you and get back in the room quickly.' Amy said, she was slowly realizing it wasn't a great plan, in fact it wasn't even a good plan, but it was about the best she had if she wanted to make sure that Kelly was okay.

'Eve, can you go get Randy. Just say me, Beth and Phia have stopped to talk to someone and that you want to dance or something' Amy asked, her eyes pleading with Eve.

'I…Shouldn't we….Okay, okay' Eve stammered, she thought Amy's plan was ridiculous, and she thought the boys should know, but Amy asked her to do something, and friends help each other out.

'Eve, promise me you will not say anything to Junior' Amy said gripping Eve's wrist as she opened the bathroom door.

'I promise'

'Look we should call the police, seriously. What if he hurts you, what if he's already hurt Kelly. I told you, I told you after last time to get a restraining order out on him but no, you didn't want to' Sophia rambled.

'Oh my god, what if he has hurt her' Amy said throwing her face into her hands and crying.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Eve walked in with Randy who was now minus the pirate hat, jacket and sword he'd had when the party had started, as soon as he seen Amy he knew something was wrong.

'Aims, aims what's happened? Are you okay? Come here' he said pulling her into a hug.

'Randy I'm so sorry to get you involved but I really need your help.'

Eve, Sophia and Bethany managed to give Randy the small bits of information they knew while he held Amy, sobbing against his chest.

'Look we, I… need Ted and Cody.' he said after hearing the plan.

'No! Please Randy, please don't tell them. It'll ruin me and junior, he's convinced it's me and you that are together. I need you, please' Amy begged.

'Okay, okay. So me and you are gonna go up there, you're gonna break up with me. I grab Kelly and then what, I'm not leaving you alone with him, he sounds like a nut job.'

'He is, he's hit her before' Eve said quickly, she knew it might not be her place to say anything but thought it was gonna help everyone if Randy was actually aware of what kinda person he was dealing with.

'He fucking what? You've gotta be kidding me' Randy said angrily.

'Look, you don't need to leave me. The girls will stand outside the bedroom, and you can just pass Kelly to them, really quickly'

'but you need to make sure it's quick Randy, you need to get back in there before he locks you out' Eve said, she was panicking now.

'I'm warning you now, if he shuts that door before I get back in I'll kick it down and I won't be responsible for what I do to him'

'I really still think we should call the police' Sophia interrupted, she really didn't want to risk anyone's safety, let alone Amy's.

'We can't Phi, the press would have a field day and we know they'd find out because theres about 100 people here. We can handle this, now please let's just go get Kelly'

'Fine'

They all walked upstairs quickly, Amy knocked on the bedroom door and walked in, hand in hand with Randy. She seen Kelly lying on the bed and it took everything she had not to just burst out crying.

'What the hell is going on?' Randy asked, acting as though he had no idea what was happening.

'This is my ex boyfriend, Nathan. He found Kelly passed out and wanted us to come get her' Amy smiled, 'Thanks Nath, we'll just get her and get going' she knew it was a long shot, but she was hoping he'd kind of just let them walk away.

'Wait, see thing is. Orton. She's mine' Nathan said nodding his head at Amy who was shaking as she stood hand in hand with Randy.

'Erm, I'm sorry pal, but no she isn't'

'She is, see thing is. You, your convenient, I mean, boyfriend like Randy Orton, gotta do you some favors in the industry right, but me and her, we were together a long time'

'Yeah, now your time is over' Randy hissed, he felt himself getting ready to just punch this guy in the face.

'That's where you're wrong, tell him Amy' Nathan said glaring at Randy with a look of hatred on his face.

'Randy, I'm sorry.' she said turning to him and looking into his eyes.

'You're kidding me right?' Randy scoffed.

'I'm sorry, I really like you. I do, but me and Nathan, we were together a long time and I don't know if we'll ever end up back the way we were, but I won't find out unless I break up with you.'

Amy felt herself feeling more scared every second knowing she could possibly end up alone in this room with Nathan, she walked cautiously over to him and stood by his side.

'Randy, I'm really sorry but you and Kelly should just head back to the hotel. I'll call you tomorrow, I'm sorry' she said with tears streaming down her face.

'Whatever' he snarled walking over to the bed and picking up Kelly, 'you two deserve each other'

Randy opened the door, Kelly still in his arms. He didn't want to throw Kelly, but he had a feeling he might have to. Nathan was right behind him, ready to shut the door behind him, and no doubt lock it.

He quickly shoved Kelly into the arms of Sophia, Bethany and a tear filled Eve before pushing back through the door that was only inches away from being closed. He ran over to Amy who was still standing by the bed shaking.

'Nathan, this is pathetic. Just get out of the way of the door so we can leave' Amy snapped.

'No'

'Nathan please'

'No, we're gonna sort this out'

'Look man, I'm warning you. Get out of the way or I'll make you get out of the way' Randy hissed as he lunged forward leaving Amy to drag him back.

'Why are you doing this Amy? Why do you always have to do this?' Nathan shouted slamming his hands to his forehead in anger.

'Her! You're the one blackmailing her into seeing you by pretty much holding someone hostage, what do you think this is going to achieve? Because if you think this is gonna win her back your wrong, look at her… I said look at her' Randy screamed which lead to Sophia banging on the door and asking if everything was okay.

'She's terrified of you, you're pathetic' Randy said as he pulled Amy into his arms.

'Don't touch her' Nathan shouted, 'I said don't touch her' he screamed as he flew towards them both with clenched fists. Amy jumped in front of Randy quickly, he quickly dragged her back and pushed her to one side.

Sophia was still banging on the door, and Amy ran towards it.

'Soph' she screamed as she felt herself being dragged backwards.

'Why!? Why even try it you stupid, stupid cow' Nathan screamed into her face. Randy was desperately trying to drag him off her but it wasn't easy. By now Amy was screaming as loud as she could and Sophia was screaming through the door.

Nathan loosened his grip on Amy as he tried to fight Randy off and Amy managed to fight away from him once again, she ran towards the door. It was locked, with a key. And the key wasn't there.

'Sophia, the door…. there's no key' she screamed as she banged and kicked the door. Sophia screamed out in frustration and Amy could hear Eve sobbing before there was silence on the outside of the door, they'd gone. She was certain they had walked away and left her...

Amy turned around to see Nathan and Randy wrestling on the floor, she looked around for something, anything to hit him with, but there wasn't anything. She tried to drag Nathan off Randy but he just pushed her away causing her to fall backwards and cut her head on the dresser. As she put her hand the back of her head she saw the red liquid dripping from her fingers.

She scrambled to her feet, and began trying to drag Nathan away from Randy again. This time, he let her, he stood up and grabbed her by the arms. Randy quickly got to his feet dragging Nathan away from Amy and throwing him towards the wall.

'Where's the key?' Amy was screaming as she looked on the floor. She ran towards Nathan who was being held against the wall by Randy and tried to feel around for key in his pockets.

Nathan overpowered Randy knocking him over before grabbing Amy, who was starting to feel slightly dizzy, possibly from the loss of blood she could feel trickling from her head and down her neck or possibly just from the amount of alcohol she had consumed.  
He kicked Randy, who was still on the floor, as hard as he could in the ribs before grabbing Amy and throwing her onto the bed

'No' Amy screamed as Randy lay writing in pain on the floor. He pinned her to the bed climbing on top of her screaming in her face before forcing his lips against hers so hard that she could taste her own blood.

'Please just calm down so we can sort this out' he said with his lips still pressed against hers.

'Get off me, leave me alone. Randy, please get up' she was trying to scream, but having difficulty with his mouth forced against hers.

There was a loud bang before she felt Nathan being dragged off of her, she was still screaming when she felt herself being pulled up and held tight against someone's chest.

'Baby, baby are you okay?' she could hear Sophia saying even though she was struggling to see past her tears.

'Ted, Ted stop' she heard Eve's voice shouting. She forced her eyes open, she was in Cody's arms, Eve and Sophia were kneeling over her on the bed and Ted was punching Nathan.

'Junior' she shouted breaking down into tears. She managed to fight out of Cody's arms and get to her feet,

'OH MY GOD' Eve cried out as she looked at Cody who had a significant amount of blood on his arms and chest where he had been holding Amy, as they all turned to her there was blood matted into her hair, dripping down her neck and back. 'She's bleeding, it's everywhere'

Ted stopped hitting Nathan as soon as he heard Eve say that, and as soon as he stopped Amy just dived towards Randy who was on the floor.

'Randy, are you okay?' she sobbed, her tears dripping onto his face.

'Ted, she's hurt man, you need to make sure she's okay' he mumbled as he clutched his ribs while Amy helped him to sit up.

Ted didn't do anything, he stood there, looking at her, in shock.

'Where's Kelly?' Amy slurred as she looked around noticing she wasn't there.

'My room' Sophia managed to say.

Amy pulled herself to her feet before losing balance and having to be caught by Ted.

'You're bleeding' he whispered holding back tears.

'You saved me'

'You didn't tell me'

'Oh well isn't this just picture perfect, it never was Orton was it. It was him' Nathan laughed.

'You shut up' Sophia screamed as she lunged towards him only to be grabbed by Cody.

'Be quiet whore' he laughed at her.

Cody let go of Sophia who went and kicked him between the legs.

Nathan walked towards the door where Eve was now standing, looking terrified at him being so close to her.

'Well done man, I mean you're a lucky guy. Don't forget, I've been there before' he winked at Ted.

Ted gritted his teeth,

'Get out' Cody hissed.

'Don't look so jealous though boys' he grinned at Randy and Cody, 'I'm certain you'll get a go sooner or later if you know what I mean, if you haven't already of course'

If Ted hadn't have had Amy in his arms he'd of walked right over there and floored the jackass by now.

'Really? Well lucky us because we all know you won't be' Cody snarled as he walked towards him.

'Doesn't take a lot to get her into bed if you know…..'

Cody punched him.

'Doesn't take a lot? No just your fists' Sophia shouted at him, she felt bad immediately afterwards she didn't want to be broadcasting Amy's business, but he was making out she was some kind of slut and that was the furthest thing from the truth.

'She always came back for more though' he laughed, almost as though he was asking for a fight.

Randy was up on his feet now, and Ted pushed Amy in his direction before walking over to Nathan.

'You don't want to waste your time fighting with me when you could be doing her, believe me she's more fun when she's all worked up' he smirked at Ted.

'You know it's shocking that she's with you, I mean no offence pal I just didn't expect it. Not when she used to wanna bang your best mate over there' he sniggered nodding over at Randy who had Amy in his arms.

Ted couldn't help himself and before he knew it he had punched Nathan in the face, he had a smirk that rivaled Randy's and Ted wanted to be the once to wipe it off his face.

Nathan just laughed and turned to Eve.

'What about you then love? Fancy it?'

Eve slapped him as hard as she could before quickly running over to where Amy was standing, Randy pulled her into the hug he had Amy in. The girls were both pressed into his chest and Eve slipped her hand into Amy's.

'I suppose I should be off then, same time next year?' Nathan laughed before walking out of the door.

'I need to see Kelly' Amy cried.

'Bethany's with her, she's fine. We need to find out where you're bleeding from' Sophia said as she grabbed her hand pulling her from Randy's arms and into her own.

'It's my head, its fine it's just a scratch'

'Baby, there's blood all over you. It's not a scratch, you need to let me see'

'Let me shower first' she said as she staggered towards the bathroom.

'Amy, you can barely stand your half drunk and half beaten you can't stand in the shower' she said.

'Can you get Kelly and Beth in here and we'll just stay here?' Amy asked between sobs.

Eve let go of Randy whose arms she had been buried in and her and Cody left the room to go get Kelly and Beth, the spare bedroom had more space, so it made more sense for them all to stay in here. None of them felt in the party spirit anymore.

Randy was sitting on the armchair in the corner of the room and Amy went over to him and kneeled in front of him.

'Randy, thank you. I'm sorry I got you involved' she apologized.

'It's okay'

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah I'll be fine' he smiled. She pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cody carried Kelly who was still passed out, into the bedroom and placed her on the chaise lounge that was in front of the huge window. Bethany walked over and hugged Amy.

'Shit, your bleeding!'

'I know, I'm okay though…..Junior, come with me?' she said holding out her hand that he took a hold of.

They walked into the bathroom and she turned on the shower,

'I'm so sorry Junior'

'You've done nothing to be sorry for'

'I'm sorry about the things he said, and that i didn't tell you'

'All that matters is that your okay' he said as he gently wiped away the blood from her lip.

'I couldnt tell you, because I don't wanna lose you' she whispered through sobs.

'You won't, ever.'

Amy began to undress and Ted sat on the edge of the bath as she did, even though she was undressing right in front of him, it didn't register with either of them. She was in pain and still shaken while he was staring off into space feeling guilty that he hadn't got there sooner. She tried to keep her gasps of pain as she shampooed her hair as quiet as she could, but the shampoo stung the cut on the back of her head like crazy and the water was running red for at least 10 minutes.

After washing her hair she grabbed the towel that was draped over the shower and wrapped it around herself before stepping out of the shower. She stood in front of Ted who was still looking around aimlessly and hugged him.

They stepped out of the bathroom together, and the others all just seemed to stare at them sympathetically, even Randy. Randy was now minus his face painted mustache, Cody was minus his horrifying joker face paint and Eve and Bethany were missing the stripes that had been painted on their faces. Sophia, Bethany and Eve were also out of their costumes and in a pair of Sophia's pajamas.

Sophia opened two doors that everyone had thought was a closet to reveal a large pull out bed.

'Sit down lovely' she smiled at Amy who climbed onto the bed. There was still loud music coming from downstairs, they all felt pretty lucky that the music was so loud it had concealed the whole incident.

Sophia clambered onto the bed behind her and started gently combing her hair, parting it until she seen the wound. Luckily it wasn't too big.

'Eve can you pass me that box please sweetie' she smiled at a still shaken Eve. Sophia took out a cloth and held it firmly against the cut, there was only a small amount of blood, the most of it had been rinsed away in the shower.

'Here you go lovely, get these on and when you stop bleeding I'll glue you up' Sophia smiled as she handed Amy some pajamas. Her and Bethany left the room and came back in with the boy's bags that had their clothes in that they had arrived in. They all changed out of their costumes and back into their normal clothes.

'I've got some pajamas for Kel, do you wanna change her?' she asked Amy.

'Yeah I will do' Amy smiled taking the pajamas from Sophia and walking over to Kelly before quickly undressing her and putting her in the pajamas.

'I'm sorry' she whispered, kissing Kelly on the forehead.

'Don't worry about it, she'd of only ended up this drunk anyway' Eve smiled trying to make light of the situation.

'Phi, I'm so sorry I ruined your party. Again' Amy sighed as she buried herself into Ted's muscular arms.

'Don't you dare apologize, it's not like you invited him.'

'Yeah I know but it's my fault he was here'

'No it wasn't, but I'm insisting you take out a restraining order. I don't even want to know what he would have done to the two of you if we hadn't got Teddy and Cody when we did' Bethany said firmly.

'I will do, what time is it now?' she yawned.

'It's nearly 4am, everyone is leaving by 4 so do you guys wanna stay here and leave early in the morning because you'll get more sleep that way?' Sophia offered.

'If you don't mind' Amy smiled.

'Of course I don't, we've got a big day tomorrow!' Sophia grinned.

'Yeah, about tomorrow. This can't be mentioned, you know my family hate him already and I don't want a lecture'

'you've got a fat lip, how are you gonna hide that?' Eve asked.

'I'll just say I did while I was drunk, it'll be okay'

'I'm gonna go grab loads of food for us all' Sophia smiled, jumping up from the bed she was sitting on with Eve and Bethany.

'I'll come help' Bethany said.

'Me to' Eve smiled.

'I'll come too' Amy said jumping up and inspecting the cloth she'd had pressed her against her head, it seemed to have stopped bleeding.

'Will someone glue me?' she asked looking around.

'Better question is, is there anyone that's glued people's heads shut before? Cos I'll do it if there isn't but I've not done it before' Sophia said chewing her lip.

'I can do it?' Randy offered, looking at Ted for approval.

'Yeah let Randy do it' he smiled. Amy sat down and put her head forward while Sophia parted her hair and Randy applied the glue, it stung like hell. She squirmed and let out a small 'ouch' as she squeezed Ted's hand.

'I'm sorry, are you okay?' Randy asked after he finished applying it.

'Yeah it just stung a little. Thanks though' she smiled at him, any ill feeling she had towards Randy had vanished, she was just thankful that he'd been there for her tonight.

The girls all left the room to go get food leaving the boys alone. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

'Ted, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on but she asked for my help and I had to help her' Randy said.

'Don't be man, thanks for being there for her.'

'Your really lucky Ted, she loves you so much.' Randy smiled, he wasn't jealous anymore. Okay well he was jealous, but he didn't want to ruin things for them, he wanted Amy to be happy, and he knew it was Ted that made her happy.

'I know I am, but Randy seriously. Thanks for being there for her tonight, I don't even want to know think about what might of happened if you'd of not been. I'm glad that you were there with her' Ted smiled back, it didn't matter how much Randy had annoyed him in the past, he couldn't be anything but thankful.

The girls came back with huge amounts of food that Cody and Randy were very happy to see, Ted didn't feel like eating he just wanted to hold Amy.

'Me and Beth will sleep in my bed, you guys stay in here' Sophia smiled, Cody was sitting on a small fold out bed, Eve Bethany and Sophia were on the huge bed and Amy and Ted were on the rather large fold out bed.

'Everyone's left now, cleaners are getting here at 9am tomorrow so we'll all wake up then and go to yours? It won't take us long to get everything ready if we all help' Sophia said,

They all agreed and at 4.45am decided it was time to sleep. Sophia and Beth hugged everyone goodnight before kissing Amy on the head. Eve dragged all the covers out of the closet and placed one over Kelly. Cody grabbed one and set up the fold out bed which was surprisingly comfy and Randy grabbed one and went back to the chair.

'Don't be stupid, there's a perfectly good bed here you can share with me' Eve smiled at him patting the bed. Okay Randy irritated her, sometimes even repulsed her, but he'd been great tonight and she wasn't gonna leave him to sleep on a chair when she had a queen sized bed.

'Just keep your hands and every other part of your anatomy to yourself okay.' she joked as he climbed into bed next to her.

Amy lay in Ted's arms, facing him and planting small soft kisses on his lips.

'Junior' she whispered, with her heart racing.

'Missus'

'I love you'

'I love you'


	22. Happy birthday joe

Sophia and Beth walked into the bedroom the next morning at 9.05am to wake the others up. Amy and Ted were curled up into each other's arms and looked adorable. Randy and Eve were spooning and both looked pretty comfortable whilst doing so, while Kelly and Cody were squashed into the bed Cody had been alone in, Kelly was in Cody's arms and lying in his chest.

'Ahem' Sophia said clearing her throat to announce her presence and trying to hide the smirk that was slowly creeping across her face just at the sight of Eve so close to Randy. Amy, Ted and Eve woke up first.

'Randy Orton, what the hell is that digging in my back' Eve said with a look of disgust forming on her face as she rubbed her eyes still barely awake.

'Oh, shit, yeah. Sorry.'

'Ew ew ew ew ew Randy, you best be joking me you freaking pervert'

'It's morning!'

'You guys were spooning' Sophia laughed.

'No, no we weren't. He was spooning me without invitation' Eve said sitting up quickly thinking she was possibly about to vomit 'but oh my god look at this…'

Amy and Ted sat up immediatley to see what exactly she was oh my goding at and as they did she pointed over towards Cody and Kelly.

'Aww that's actually so cute' Amy grinned. Cody woke up pretty quickly, almost as though he knew everyone was staring at him, and immediately began blushing. Kelly woke up a few seconds later,

'Why are you in bed with Cody?' Amy grinned.

'I was cold'

'Why are you in Cody's arms all cuddled up'

'I was cold'

'Why is Cody looking very awkward and trying to cover his lower half?' Amy laughed.

'It's morning!!' Randy laughed.

'Ew Cody!' Kelly said jumping out of bed and hopping onto the end of the bed Eve and Randy were in, although Eve was now pretty much hanging out of the bed as to make sure there was no more contact with Randy.

'It isn't my fault, I'm with Randy here. It is morning!' Cody blushed defensively.

'Did I ever tell you I love mornings with you' Amy whispered into Ted's ear seductively letting her leg glide past his crotch.

'Stop, stop, stop or I'm gonna be stuck here for the rest of the morning' he whispered as he tried to control whatever feelings Amy had just triggered.

'Well, we got you guys some breakfast so here you go' Sophia smiled leaving two trays on the side, 'Eat up so we can go do party preparations' she said as her and Bethany left the room.

'See, I don't want to get slapped for being sexist but I think you girls need to get that breakfast and bring it to us' Randy laughed.

'I say you get off your lazy ass and get it yourself' Eve smiled rolling her eyes.

'Okay sure, just because you wanna see my morning glory' Randy said pretending he was about to go get it himself even though he had no intention of leaving the bed without a full stomach.

'NO! I'll get it, it's fine' Eve said jumping out of bed so quickly she managed to get from the bed, to the to plates of breakfast in one swift movement, she handed a plate of pancakes to everyone before hopping back onto the bed and starting to eat her own. While eating breakfast they all tried to give Kelly the general idea of what had gone on the night before, needless to say she was completely shocked.

After eating breakfast they all got changed and quickly tidied up the room before going downstairs to meet Sophia and Beth. The house was a huge mess, but the cleaners were there and getting to work so luckily they didnt need to worry about it.

'Okay so, me and Beth have both got our cars to drive over to your place, who's in which car?' Sophia asked as she grabbed her car keys, 'Oh and mine and Beth's present for Joe-Joe was so big we had it delivered to your place this morning' Sophia grinned.

'Jesus Soph, no wonder he loves you!' Amy laughed, 'Hmm, cars? Eve, Kelly and Cody in Sophia's car and I'll go in Beth's with Junior and Randy.'

When they arrived at Amy's they asked security to bring up all the decorations and party bags that had arrived the previous day and the present from Sophia that had arrived this morning, the boys all took showers while the girls sorted through the bags of decorations. Minutes later the caterers arrived setting up the food carts and then getting to work in the kitchen straight away.

There were huge cardboard cut outs of wrestlers and loads of balloons and banners, it only took them about half an hour to get the yard decorated before they put up a few banners on the garage doors at the front of the house.

'Right I've got all my ring gear out and ready to wear so I'm pretty much all set I just need to go get Cena' Randy smiled as he came back downstairs in fresh clothes after his shower.

'Okay, is Cody ready?' Amy asked.

'Yes he is' Cody shouted as he and Ted made his way down the stairs.

'My keys are on the table by the front door, be careful and drive safe' she warned him with a smile as to not seem to untrusting.

'I'll go with them so I'm not in your way' Ted smiled as he pulled on his shoes.

'Junior your never in the way, but you should go along for the ride anyway' Amy grinned at him knowing she would be able to get things done alot quicker without having Ted to distract her.

'We won't be long' Cody shouted as they made their way out of the door.

'Junior!' Amy shouted, he turned around. 'I love you'

'AWWWWWWWWWWWWW' all the girls said in chorus.

'I love you too gorgeous' he said running over and giving her a quick kiss before following Cody and Randy out of the door.

'Aims! When did this happen?' Kelly beamed.

'Bout the same time you jumped into bed with Cody' she replied, pulling tongues.

'Well, I'm so happy for you both, you two are perfect. And as for the Cody thing I remember getting into bed with him but not getting in his arms and making myself comfy on his chest!'

'It was cute though, and don't think I've forgotten about you Torres! Spooning with Orton' Amy giggled giving Eve a playful glare.

'No! He spooned me!'

'Whatever, you enjoyed it!'

'Ew no I didn't'

'Liar'

By 11;10am the house was ready, the yard looked amazing, there was an absolutely enormous table full of presents set up in the yard, Sophia's present was next to the table seeing as it was pretty much the same size as the table itself. All the food carts had arrived and the caterers were hard at work with the food.

Bethany and Sophia had already showered so decided to make final preparations while Amy, Eve and Kelly showered.

'Sophs, I can't believe we're gonna be hanging out with John Cena' Beth grinned excitedly as they applied there make-up and changed into referee outfits that were a lot more appropriate than the one Sophia had worn last night.

'And John Morrison, I mean like. I'm gonna just drool!' Sophia grinned biting excitedly on her lower lip. Randy, Cody, Ted and John arrived back at 11;30am and Amy rushed over to Cena giving him a hug.

'You are like, Joe's favorite ever wrestler. Well along with DX, and he's gonna be so happy you're here, so thank you. So much' she said, continuing to thank him.

'No worries, I'm looking forward to it and thanks for letting me stay tonight. I really appreciate it' he smiled back at her.

'These are my friends Beth and Sophia. Beth's a huge fan' she winked, leaving Beth blushing.

Even though Amy had been on Raw three months she'd never actually hung out with John. Not long after the boys had come back, Mike and JoMo arrived. Once again she thanked them profusely before heading upstairs to get ready with the other girls. Amy's head was still fairly sore from the previous night's events, and she was worried about brushing over the glue so Eve blow dried her hair carefully for her. Once they all did their hair and make-up they all changed into their ring attire, apart from Amy who was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

The caterers laid out all the food and moments later, the doorbell rang. It was time, Joe was here and it was time for his party. Amy, Sophia and Bethany opened the door and the others were waiting upstairs until it was time for their matches, they wanted it to be a huge surprise.

'Happy Birthday little man' Amy grinned as she picked up Joe and kissed him, before putting him down and being swept in a huge hug from her uncle, and then her Mom and sister.

All Joe's friends were in complete awe of Amy as she led them out the yard. Everyone was getting very excited when they saw the ring.

After greeting all her family, and everyone having a nose around the yard, Amy asked everyone to sit down and climbed into the ring.

'First I just want to say a huge happy birthday to the best little cousin ever, Joe. Now I thought because Joe loves wrestling so much, we'd have a wrestling themed birthday party. So I want to introduce my two lovely friends, Sophia and Bethany.' she grinned.

Amy left and went upstairs while Sophia and Beth entertained the guests for 15 minutes until Amy text Bethany to let her know she was ready.

'So today we're going to have a special match that you're never going to see on TV!' Sophia announced.

'The following match is a Diva's triple threat scheduled for a one fall, introducing first. From Wilmington, North Carolina.......... AMYYYYYY'

Amy made her way up the aisle between the rows of seats to her entrance music and the applaud of all her family and Joe's friends, slapping the hands of them all.

'That's my Amy, she's my cousin' Joe was screaming. Amy bumped fists with him before sliding into the ring.

'And her opponent, from Jacksonville, Florida. KELLY KELLYYY!'

as Kelly ran down the small aisle and towards Joe, Amy's brother-in-law, Tom, let out more than few whoops of delight which earned him a smack in the ribs from his wife, Amy's sister, Sophie.

'Happy Birthday buddy' she said to Joe who was wearing a birthday banner, and giving him a high five.

She slid into the ring and held Amy's hand.

'And their opponent, from Denver, Colorado. EVE TORRES!'

By this point everyone, children and adults, were overly excited and couldn't believe that real WWE divas were there.

'Happy Birthday little fella' Eve grinned kissing Joe on the cheek before heading to the ring. Once in the ring the girls all hugged each other before getting ready for the match, Bethany jumped out of the ring and rang the bell signaling the match to start, after about fifteen minutes, Amy won the match and Bethany ran over and got Joe lifting him to the ring so he could announce Amy as the winner.

'Here is your winner. my cousin, AMYYY!' he shouted with a huge grin. Amy scooped him up into a hug and Kelly and Eve hugged him too before they all climbed out of the ring. Amy spent 10 minutes introducing them to everyone before Sophia and Beth were back in the ring.

'Now we have another special match for you, the following tag team match is scheduled for a one fall' Bethany shouted.

Everyone was getting all excited wondering who it could be and Joe was shaking with excitement as he sat on Amy's lap on the front row of chairs.

John Morrison's music hit and every kid there was screaming, even some of the adults were, while Sophia had turned a dark shade of pink.

'Approaching the ring first at a combined weight of 450lbs John Morrison and The Miz'

JoMo gave Joe his sunglasses and bumped firsts with him while Mike gave him his hat.

Next, Cody and Ted's music hit. All the kids were booing really loud, and Amy couldn't help but laugh.

'Introducing their opponents, at a combined weight of 454lbs the team of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase!'

They both just sauntered to the ring and tried not to smile, the match lasted about 20 minutes and eventually The Miz and Morrison won. Again once the match was finished Amy introduced them all to her family and Joe's friends. The kids were actually pretty accepting of Ted and Cody once the match was over, but they absolutely loved John Morrison.

'So guys, we've got one more match before you can eat and I'm sure if we ask nicely these guys are gonna teach you all some moves' Sophia announced as she stepped back into the ring.

'The following match is scheduled for a one fall'

Randy's music hit and everyone apart from Ted and Cody booed.

'Introducing first weighing in at 245lbs, from St. Louis Missouri, Randy Orton!'

He walked down to the ring with his trademark smirk on his face.

'Amy, this is the best birthday ever!' Joe grinned as he watched Randy enter the ring.

'and his opponent…..weighing in at 250lbs from West Newbury, Massachusetts'

all the kids started screaming like crazy, they all knew exactly who it was going to be. John Cena's music hit and he ran towards Joe giving him his cap and his arm bands.

'JOHN CENAAA'

Bethany was near enough slobbering as he pulled off his shirt and threw it at her with a wink. The outcome of the match was pretty obvious, Cena was going to win, and he did. The kids were all running around and screaming like lunatics afterwards when he climbed out of the ring to meet them all.

'Joe you're so lucky I wish I was you' one of his little friends said to him.

'So I think it's time for some food' Amy shouted, all the kids ran in different directions for all the food. Closely followed by Cody.

Randy, Ted and Cody were now wearing their Legacy shirts over their trunks and pretty much kept to themselves in the corner. While, Mike, JoMo, Cena, Kelly and Eve socialized with all the kids, and Amy tried to get some time with her family.

After an hour when everyone had had something to eat, Cena got in the ring with JoMo and Mike and huge group of kids.

Amy spent that time introducing Kelly, Eve, Ted, Cody and Randy to her family.

'How did you get your fat lip?' Amy's sister Sophie asked as she noticed the bruising as the lip gloss she was wearing started to wear off showing the small purple bruise that matched the swelling.

'Oh I did it last night somehow, too much to drink' she laughed.

'Yeah we seen your pictures on twitter, looks like you had a good night' Sophie smiled at them. The boys all decided to go get more food, because Cody, as always, was still hungry.

'Her sister is hot!' Randy said quietly as he grabbed some pizza.

'Her sister is married with a kid' Ted said disapprovingly, 'Stay away'

'Ooh sticking up for your in-laws huh.' Randy teased.

'Shut up, they don't even know we're together so keep it quiet' Ted growled pulling his phone out of his pocket.

From; Missus - 15;47pm - 1st Nov  
I love youuu! X

To; Missus - 15;49pm - 1st Nov  
I love you more!

'So that one's the boyfriend huh, he seems nice' Amy's Mom said as she noticed the smiles Amy and Ted were exchanging as they read their text messages.

'Huh?'

'Oh come on, it's obvious. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone' Tom grinned at her.

'Oh, we were gonna tell you. Just when everything is sorted out with work so you didn't have to worry about keeping secrets' she told them.

'Well your secrets safe with us Aims, he does seem nice and he's pretty good looking to' her sister laughed only to be nudged by a pouting Tom.

'You can't complain, I had to pick your jaw up off the floor when you seen Kelly' Sophie laughed as she gave him a dissaproving look. Kelly felt herself feeling rather embarrassed.

'So what about you two, are you with Cody and the oh so delicious Randy Orton?' Sophie asked Eve and Kelly now purposely trying to tease Tom.

'Ew, no way' Eve said in almost disgust at the thought of her and Randy, 'Kel's got the hots for Cody though'

'Eve! No I haven't, don't listen to her!' Kelly said quickly almost spitting out her drink in shock.

'She does a little bit' Amy laughed poking out her tongue.

'Guys, if you wanna victimize me do it when he's further than like 100ft away!' Kelly whined with her cheeks still glowing a bright shade of red.

'I thought you were banging Batista though?' Tom added casually, this time Amy spat out her drink and Sophie gave him a swift smack in the ribs.

'Tom, have some manners' Amy's Mom said turning the same color as Kelly, 'I'm sorry about him'

'Oh no it's okay, it's what everyone thinks. I think we were dating about 5 or 6 weeks, it just wasn't working out.' Kelly smiled politely, she'd rather people knew she wasn't with Dave than thought she was.

Amy slipped out her phone and began texting Ted again as Joe ran upto her, she pulled him up and sat him on her lap.

'How about my favorite little man ever opens up his presents in a minute?' she asked as she buried her face into his neck and tickled him.

'YES! I love presents, I love you more though' Joe grinned.

'Oh my god, he's so adorable. You know, you'll make a great Mom someday' Kelly smiled as she looked at the way Amy was with Joe, if Amy wasn't so young, or Joe was younger, it would be easy to mistake her as his Mom the way they act together.

'God imagine that, baby DiBiase's' Tom laughed.

'What? Why would your babies be Ted's babies?' Joe asked with a confused look on his face.

'Oh god, foot, mouth. I am so sorry' Kelly apologized looking as though she might just cry.

'It's okay' Amy smiled at her as she seen Ted and Randy heading back over towards them, Cody had gone over to the ring.

Amy squashed up on the seat she was sitting on so Ted could squeeze in next to her,

'Randy you sit there, next to Eve' she grinned pointing at the empty space next to Eve who was giving Amy evil glares.

'Amy, why are your babies going to be Ted's babies?' Joe asked again. Ted looked completely mortified while Tom and Randy sat there chuckling at themselves only to be elbowed in the side by Eve and Sophie.

'Tom was just being silly, I'm not having babies, I don't need them when I've got you.' She smiled at him.

'But when your old, and I'm bigger. Then you'll have babies?'

'Well, I don't know. Maybe one day I'll have babies but not anytime soon'

'and when you do they will be Ted's babies?'

Amy could feel herself becoming increasingly flustered, and no one knew what to say, apart from Randy and Tom who were still finding the whole situation hilarious.

'Well….'

'So is Ted your boyfriend now?' he asked casually looking at Ted and giving him a smile.

'Uhh, yeah he is. But, it's top secret for now okay, so you can't tell anyone, not even your friends okay' she told him hoping that the baby questions had stopped.

'Okay I promise, but does that mean when you and Ted get married he will be my new cousin?'

By this point Randy was sniggering so hard Eve pinched his thigh as hard as she could and shot him a warning look.

'Tell you what buddy, how about we open that mountain of presents eh?' Joe's dad,and Amy's uncle Pete said quickly trying to change the subject.

'Good idea' Amy said with a sigh of relief, 'Why don't you two go tell the others that we're opening presents now' she said to Sophia and Beth, even if it was just a chance for them to go over there and ogle Cena and JoMo.

'Ted, do you love Amy?' Joe asked him.

'Uh, yeah. Yeah I do' he smiled at him before turning to Amy and smiling at her.

'and do you love Ted?'

Amy nodded her head, 'Yeah, I do'

'I promise I won't tell anyone' Joe grinned up at her before holding out his tiny fist so he could bump fists with Ted. They all stood up and made their way over to the massive table with all the presents where Joe began to open them, nearly everything was wrestling related and it took nearly an hour and half to get through it, the last thing he opened was Sophia and Beth's present. A backyard wrestling ring, he'd been asking for one since Amy got hers. He was shaking with excitement as he saw what it was and Amy turned to Sophia and Bethany hugging them. Joe ran over and jumped into Sophia's arms placing one arm around her neck and the other around Bethany's.

'Thank you so much, this is the best birthday in the world.'

'Well, it's not over just yet. You haven't had your present from me yet' Amy grinned as she leaned down under the table and pulled out a beautifully wrapped box, Joe tore the paper off to find his very own WWE Championship belt.

'Amy, thank you. I always wanted one of these….'

'ah ah ah, I'm not finished just yet, there's just one more thing' she said excitedly handing him an envelope. Inside were 3 tickets for tomorrow's show. Front row, ringside.

'That's so you, and your mom and Dad can come see me tomorrow, and your gonna be right by the ring so I can come give you a massive hug' After about 20 minutes of Joe showing off all his gifts to his friends it was time for birthday cake, Amy had bought two cakes, one huge flat cake that she pretty much intended to be used in a food fight, and another cake that she'd show him afterwards. Cody, Randy and Ted picked up the cake.

'You know, I actually got you two presents' Ted smirked as he walked towards Joe with the cake.

'If you throw that at me my cousin will kick your butt' Joe screamed with laughter as he ran and hid behind Amy.

'You know if we want to throw this cake at you, hiding behind Amy won't stop us. We'll just get her as well' Cody chuckled. This wasn't part of the plan, the plan was they hold the cake and Amy would push Joe's face into it before it ended up being thrown around.

'Don't you even think about it' she mouthed at them, everyone was laughing and the kids were loving it.

'I'm warning you' she mouthed again as they got closer.

'Trust you three to pick on a girl. I mean, it makes sense, because you are girls but seriously have some class' Cena said as he stood defensively in the way of Amy. It didn't take Amy, Kelly, Eve, Mike and JoMo long to realize whatever was going on was planned.

'Shut up Cena unless you want to wear this cake and then taste my boots while I kick you in the teeth' Randy growled. All the kids started booing, it was pretty funny.

'Oh yeah? Try it, we can take you' Cena smirked.

'We? You and what army?' Cody scoffed.

'Urm, you really wanna know?' he laughed, 'turn around and find out'

As Randy, Cody and Ted turned around they had the cake pushed into their faces, for a few seconds nobody actually knew who it was because they were hidden behind the now cake faced Randy, Cody and Ted. That was of course until the DX music hit, both Amy and Joe nearly had heart attacks. Joe was shaking and trembling with excitement and Cena rushed over and picked him up before going back over to where Ted, Randy and Cody were standing covered in cake where DX where now standing and laughing. There was still lots of cake left on the tray and Cody and Randy started to pick it off and throw it around. It didn't take long for a full on cake fight to erupt and Amy and Kelly decided they didn't want any part in it and ran a safe distance away, Eve however appeared to be having a wonderful time as Randy wrestled her to the floor before straddling her and rubbing cake all over her face.

'Make sure you photograph them two!?' Amy shouted at the photographer as she pointed at them and laughed.

'I can't believe Teddy got DX to come here, I mean. That is just beyond cute, because that's something that was going to win him points with Joe' Kelly smiled as she looked over at everyone getting messy with the cake.

'Me either, he's so amazing' Amy grinned feeling extremely lucky, after a few minutes she decided it was time for the real cake, which she had the caterers bring out from the kitchen, everyone began singing Happy Birthday as soon as they saw the cake coming and when Joe got close he got a good luck, it was a huge cake shaped wrestling ring, really huge, and inside there were wrestlers, tables, ladders, chairs and even a championship belt all made from icing.

After singing happy birthday and cutting the cake all the girls cleaned up the kids to try remove the cake before they spent half an hour in the ring with all the guys. After half an hour it was time for Shawn and Paul to leave, they'd only been able to fly in for a few hours before they had to do some media work, but Ted had spent a full day begging them to be there, even if it was only five minutes, just to see Joe. Once they had left, party bags were handed out and they hugged all the kids' goodbye as they climbed into the limo that was taking them home.

Amy felt herself getting pretty tearful as she said goodbye to her family even though she'd be seeing them at tomorrow's show.


End file.
